Volverte a ver
by kasai shinju
Summary: Sasuke conocera el dolor en carne propia y solo tendra una cosa en mente. "Volverte a ver, Hinata ¡No puedes dejarme, te lo prohibo!" "Teme, se ha ido- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y sacudiendo a su amigo- se fue- Gracias por todo, concluimos una idea más las adoro Epilogo ¡up! xD jajaja besos.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha, caminaba de manera apresurada por las calles de konoha, tenía una junta con su empresa y se le hacía tarde. No le podía ir peor en el día, su coche se descompuso a mitad del camino, su teléfono se había caído en la coladera o sea que tenía que comprarse otro.

Llego de puro milagro a la empresa, subió al elevador y presiono el botón hacia su piso, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, para colmo de males, sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero no tenía importancia, sea lo que sea lo recordaría en cualquier momento.

- Sasuke-sama- llego su secretaria- tiene cuatro llamadas perdidas- el asintió- seis mensajes, cuatro son de su madre y dos son de…

- Dime los de mi madre- corto el joven, entro al despacho y no había nadie todavía- que alivio… continua

- Oh sí- miro las tarjetas- su madre dijo que la llame en cuanto oiga este mensaje- Sasuke bufo- después dijo que no se le olvidara su cita- el moreno levanto una ceja- y… también hablo sobre…

- ¡Teme!- un rubio escandaloso ingreso rápido al despacho- tenemos problemas, Itachi-Nichan ya llego y… y…

- Y gracias por anunciarme, Naruto-kun- un pelinegro de cabello largo atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca- Sasuke… ¿Listo para la junta?- el moreno bufo y asintió.

- Vamos- asintieron- me darás los recados después…

- P-pero…- la secretaria miro las hojas- s-son…

- No, me los darás después- ella asintió y Sasuke ingreso a la sala de juntas, la chica hizo una mueca de pura pena.

- Espero que no se entristezca- en el recado estaba escrito _"Recital de piano_"

..

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata tocaba las teclas y transmitía sus sentimientos en aquella pieza, tristeza de Chopin, intentaba contener las lagrimas, lo había esperado en la puerta del lugar y el no había llegado, al menos esperaba que no faltara a la cena.

Concluyo sin darse cuenta y los atronadores aplausos del público la despertaron de su ensoñación, el profesor había llegado y le había tendido la mano, ella la acepto y juntos hicieron una reverencia. "El está muy _ocupado_, por eso no pudo venir, pero yo lo entiendo"

- Ella es la alumna de ultimo grado- salió de su ensoñación, delante de ella estaba una mujer rubia de coletas bajas y ojos cafés- me gustaría que te unieras a nuestro cuarteto- la chica levanto una ceja y miro a tres chicas que venían hacia ella- ellas son mis alumnas y contigo haríamos el cuarteto- dijo la mayor

- ¿Qué opinas Hinata?- miro a su profesor- ellas son muy reconocidas, mira te las presentare- ella asintió, miro a todas- ella es Sakura Haruno- Hinata abrió los ojos, ella era la novia de Naruto, le sonrió- ella es Tenten- la chica de chonguitos hizo una reverencia y ella la respondió- Ino- una joven rubia de ojos claros

- Eres muy buena Hinata-chan- hablo la rubia- me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotras, yo toca la flauta transversal- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo toco el violín- hablo Sakura- creo que te he visto antes- la chica asintió- es bueno verte entonces- le sonrió amable-

- Y yo toco el clarinete- dijo Tenten- eres muy buena Hinata-chan, nunca he sufrido tanto con esa melodía y mira que la he escuchado muchas veces- todas comenzaron a reír.

- Al parecer ya se hicieron amigas- dijo Tsunade- ¿Podemos contar contigo para ser parte del grupo?- Hinata medito un poco- viajarías con nosotras, verías muchos lugares…

- T-tengo que c-consultarlo con a-alguien- dijo la joven apenada- se supone que vendría hoy- Sakura miro su reacción y busco con su mirada por toda la sala.

- Hinata- miraron y un castaño de cabello largo- perdona por no llegar a tiempo- Hinata sonrió y miro al mayor- ¿Me compasara una cena?- ella asintió.

- Hiashi-sama, es bueno verlo- hablo el profesor- su hija hizo una interpretación hermosa, toco cuatro piezas, pero creo que tristeza de Chopin fue la mejor- el mayor sonrió y abrazo mas fuerte a su hija.

- ¡Hinata-Nesan!- Hinata alcanzo a soltarse de su padre para recibir un bulto frenético y castaño- estuviste genial- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡No lo podía creer, y más cuando empezaron las lagrimas, dije "Mi hermana es genial"! ¡Y… y… y entonces me ganaron las lagrimas a mi también!- la menor hizo un teatro y todos sonrieron mientras Hinata aun la cargaba- ¿Qué sucede?- Hinata la miro confundida- aun te veo triste- ella negó y abrazo a su hermana.

- M-me propusieron u-unirme a ellas- Hiashi miro entonces a las cinco mujeres y miro a su hija- ¿Tú qué opinas?- el sonrió.

- Lo que tu escojas y que te haga feliz- ella le sonrió- vamos, la cena está por comenzar- asintió de nuevo y salieron.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba aburrido sus notas ¿Qué era peor que estar escuchando los estados de cuenta que iban cada vez mejor? El teléfono de Naruto sonó y este pidió permiso para contestar, Sasuke levanto una ceja al verlo por la puerta gritando como loco.

Itachi reviso unos papeles y le mando una mirada a su hermano, suponía que estaba aburrido. Saco una tarjeta de su saco _"Recital de piano_" sonrió, le había tenido que decir que no a su cuñada, pero que podía hacer, tenían junta.

- ¿Qué es eso?- hablo Sasuke mirando la tarjeta, Itachi se la tendió y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a más no poder- ¡Maldición!- se levanto de la mesa y brinco por esta misma para salir corriendo hasta su secretaria- ¡Los dos mensajes era de ella! ¿Verdad?-la joven asintió- demonios ¿Qué decían?

- D-dijo q-que- la mirada de Sasuke se hizo más afilada- ¡Dijo que tuviera cuidado de que no se le olvidara, que lo esperaba en la recepción que se supone era hace dos horas!- Sasuke miro el reloj y se golpeo la frente otra vez- y-ya mande unas flores para ella- el miro a la joven- por lo menos- el asintió y salió corriendo de allí- ¡Tenga cuidado!- afirmo.

- ¿A dónde va?- pregunto el rubio, ella le respondió que al recital- ¡Oh, espérame!- sonrió un poco y miro al mayor de ellos salir por la puerta de la sala de juntas.

- Itachi-sama ¿Le pido un taxi?- el chico asintió- a veces siento que Sasuke-sama no la merece- Itachi la miro con curiosidad- en esta semana ya van cuatro veces que la deja plantada.

- ¿Cuatro?- ella asintió con pena- lo siento por ella- miro hacia donde habían salido su hermano y el mejor amigo de este- a veces me pregunto porque Hinata-chan lo prefirió a él- la secretaria lo miro confusa y el sonrió- ¿Ya está mi taxi?- asintió y este comenzó a caminar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba a todos partir y les daba las gracias por haberla acompañado esa noche, les sonrió a todos e hizo reverencias para mostrar sus respetos, pero al final solo quedaba ella, su padre se había ido también porque Hanabi aun era pequeña, suspiro.

"_Si sales con él será muy problemático, recuerda que apenas vas a cumplir diecinueve, el ya es empresario con trayectoria" _recordó con dolor las palabras de su progenitor la primera vez que le dijo que saldría con el Uchiha.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- levanto la vista y un rubio corría hasta ella- ¡Perdón, perdónanos, teníamos una junta y…!- en sus manos había un ramo de tulipanes anaranjados- ¿No estás molesta?- el corazón de la morena se alegro, no lo había olvidado, levanto su vista y Sasuke venia atrás con otro ramo, pero el suyo eran dos tulipanes rojos- aquí está el teme- ella se levanto y abrazo al rubio.

- G-gracias- el joven solo sonrió y acepto su abrazo- c-creí que… q-que lo habían olvidado- Naruto miro a Sasuke y este hizo una mueca hacia otro lado- no i-importa, h-Hanabi-chan lo g-grabo todo.

- Lo siento Hinata- miro a su novio y le sonrió, Sasuke se sintió incomodo- yo… vámonos, tu padre debe estar preocupado- ambos jóvenes caminaron con la chica a su lado. Naruto miro al moreno y levanto una ceja- sube tu primero- ella asintió y entro al jaguar XK-RS concept, lo mejor para el heredero Uchiha- sube dobe- el rubio asintió y fue en el asiento de atrás.

- Lo sentimos mucho Hinata-chan- ella le sonrió y negó- la verdad es que si me acorde, Dattebayo, pero…- suspiro- la junta nos esperaba en media hora cuando lo recordé- la joven soltó una suave carcajada- Sakura-chan me conto todo hace un rato ¿Aceptaras?- Sasuke miro a su novia y a su mejor amigo ¿Cómo que aceptar?- opino que deberías hacerlo, es una buena oportunidad.

- A-aún t-tengo que c-consultarlo- miro a Sasuke quien apretaba el volante- gracias Naruto-kun- el rubio apretó su pequeña mano.

- Llegamos dobe- el rubio miro y efectivamente estaban en su casa, asintió y abrió la puerta para salir por esta, se acerco al asiento del copiloto donde estaba la morena y beso su mejilla.

- Yo te apoyo Hinata-chan- ella le sonrió amable y le dio una ligera caricia a su mejilla- cuídate, nos vemos teme- Sasuke gruñó y arranco- espero que no se esté haciendo ideas estúpidas.

- ¡Naruto!- volteo y una peli rosa lo esperaba en la puerta- ¡Sorpresa!- le sonrió y este corrió hacia adentro, abrazo a la joven por la cintura y dio vueltas con ella- ¡M-me vas a marear!- el rubio sonrió y ella hizo un puchero- ¿Por qué no llegaste?

- Ya le explique a Hinata-chan- miro por donde se habían ido sus amigos y suspiro- ¿Estaba muy mal?- ella asintió- ese teme…

- A veces Sasuke es muy… tonto- dijo la joven- no sabía que era amiga tuya hasta que la vi hoy y la reconocí- el rubio sonrió-es adorable, la hubieras visto tocar- el asintió e ingresaron a la casa- hoy me quedare a dormir contigo.

- ¡Yei!

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba por la ventana, estaba feliz de ver a Sasuke, pero el parecía tan distante, miro un poco hacia él, pero este apretaba el volante y su mandíbula lucia tensa. Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

La joven morena no sabía que decir, quería hablarle de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, pero también quería decirle mil y un cosas más, suspiro. Abrió la puerta y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te propusieron?- ella lo miro confusa- habla- bajo la vista- ¿Qué es? ¿Un nuevo título? ¿Un viaje?

- Q-quieren que…- apretó su vestido, aun no se cambiaba- que me una al cuarteto de Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san y las demás me lo propusieron hoy-Sasuke asintió- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Qué tienes con Naruto?- la joven brinco en su lugar- ¿Por qué e pronto "Yo te apoyo Hinata-chan"?- escupió el chan y la morena bajo la vista.

- S-solo s-somos amigos- dijo triste y Sasuke suspiro, se acerco a abrazarla, pero ella se alejo- c-creo que e-estas cansado, yo me voy- abrió los ojos, ella nunca lo rechazaba, nunca- buenas noches, Sasuke-kun- abrió la puerta y salió, no se había dado cuenta que comenzaba a llover.

- ¡Hinata!- la llamo, pero ella siguió caminando- soy un idiota- entro de nuevo a su carro y empezó a meditar, hacia mucho que no pasaba tiempo con ella- pero la empresa es importante, estoy por conseguir un contrato millonario- miro sus manos- solo asi podre casarme con ella- miro hacia su novia, la cual aun caminaba- soy un idiota- se repitió y salió corriendo del carro hasta ella, la abrazo y ambos se quedaron asi bajo la lluvia.

Ella paso sus manos por la espalda de él y lo pego lo más que pudo, lagrimas de tristeza, indignación y dolor escurrían por sus mejillas, Sasuke dudaba de ella, cuando ella no amaba a otro que no fuera él.

Rego besos por su frente, sus mejillas y al final levanto su rostro, solo susurro un par de palabras y la beso, ambos bajo esa lluvia torrencial y fría, solo sentían el calor en su corazón, a pesar de que Hinata seguía llorando.

- Te prometo que nunca te hare sufrir otra vez- dijo Sasuke y ella asintió- ven, vamos- tomo su mano y la guio hasta la casa de ella- estas empapada- se sonrieron.

Hinata sabía que él era un hombre ocupado, sabía que era un hombre que necesitaba su propio espacio, sabía que él era comprometido en su trabajo y cualquier cosa que se le presentara enfrente y que mereciera la pena. Y sabía que era el hombre al que ella amaba.

Deseó creer la promesa, deberás que lo deseó.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ¿Qué opinan? Esta vez no hubo introducción, pero asi seguirá. Espero que les guste y si no pues, ya ni modo Jajaja, no sé ¿Han sentido alguna vez que una idea te golpea como martillo en la cabeza y no te la puedes quitar? Pues eso me paso, nos vemos en "juntos" y adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

..

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba angustiada hacia el público, hoy sería su primera presentación como parte del ex cuarteto de las "Kunoichis" aunque se le hacia raro que un grupo que tocaba música por lo general clásica, tuviera un nombre tan poco clásico. Pero sonrió, gracias a ellas se había hecho un lugar.

Sonrió complacida, su trabajo estaba dando frutos, ella no era una mujer muy talentosa, todo se lo había ganado a pulso. Sonrió de nuevo, que felicidad era tener esa oportunidad. Un empujón la saco de su ensoñación, solo para ver a un grupo de chicas caminar más adelante, pero todas se burlaban.

Se cohibió un poco, pero negó inmediatamente, Naruto le había dicho que nunca se dejara pisotear por nadie. A sus memorias llego el joven rubio, por algo era su mejor amigo, aunque antes ella había estado enamorada de él, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que era solo una amistad mal interpretada.

- Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas?- brinco y miro hacia atrás, Sasuke tenía un ramo de margaritas rojas, las cuales estaban siendo muy apretadas por sus manos- responde.

- s- Sasuke-kun- el joven frunció el ceño- n-no es nada- le sonrió- que bueno que pudiste venir- la mirada del moreno seguía sin cambiar- ¿P-pasa algo?- el solo negó, le tendió las flores y se fue- Sasuke-kun…

- Hinata-chan- volteo y un rubio se colgó de ella- mucha suerte en tu primera aparición, Sakura-che me cometo que estas nerviosa- la tomo de los hombros- tranquila, es completamente normal- ella asintió, Sasuke miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido- y sobre todo, respira, recuerda…. Uno- inhaló- dos- exhaló- ¿Entiendes? Y… ¡Ay!- Sasuke lo llevaba de la oreja- ¡Teme, suéltame!- Hinata bajo la vista.

- Suerte Hinata- miro a su novio y el camino a pasos apresurados- ¡Deja de quejarte!

...

.,..

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba desde su asiento, Hinata tenía una forma de interpretar única, sus dedos parecían inexistentes al momento de tocar sobre aquel piano, parecía que había sido hecho para que ella lo tocara. Sonrió un poco, su novia era talentosa, frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras de ella _"Naruto-kun_"

Miro a su lado y su rubio amigo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, interpretaban romanza a dueto entre Hinata y Sakura, pero Naruto solo tenía los ojos fijos e quien sabe dónde. Su teléfono sonó y maldijo por lo bajo, lo saco con cuidado y vio su mensaje _"Junta en veinte minutos, avísale a Naruto"_ maldijo de nuevo, golpeo el hombro de su amigo y ambos salieron del lugar.

Llegaron a la oficina y se prepararon para la reunión más larga de sus vidas, Sasuke no entendía para que tantas malditas reuniones, aunque de cierta forma lo agradecía, no se sentía con fuerzas de ver a Hinata y menos cuando ella había nombrado a su mejor amigo.

- Bien… estamos aquí por una sencilla razón- Sasuke asintió- necesitamos que revises todos tus documentos, alguien ha estado sacando dinero de tu empresa y nos está perjudicado a todos.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- gruño el rubio- todos le tienen demasiado respeto al teme- el mayor negó y Sasuke bufo- ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

- Ve tus estados de cuenta Uchiha- le lanzo el folder y el moreno frunció el ceño, más problemas.

_- Solucionaremos esto de inmediato.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba a todos lados, esperaba ver a Sasuke, pero este no aparecía. Bajo la vista, nadie estaba allí con ella y eso de cierta forma la hizo sentir mal, recordó el papel que había encontrado hacia unos días en el cual la llamaban basura.

- Hinata-chan- abrió los ojos y miro a su derecha, Tenten la miraba con una sonrisa- vamos a casa, ella asintió y caminó al lado de su amiga castaña- ¿Sabes Hinata-chan?- la morena asintió- me agradas bastante, espero que seamos más unidas que ahora- Hinata le sonrió amable- si tienes problemas, no dudes en decirme, yo te apoyare en todo.

- Gracias Tenten-chan- la castaña amplió su sonrisa- ¿Me acompañarías a casa, Tenten-chan?- ella asintió y caminaron juntas por los pasillos de la escuela.

Llegaron en medio de risas y ligeras bromas sobre la presentación y la gente que estuvo allí reunida, sobre todo por algunos que tenían cara de sueño. Empezaron a imaginarse el tipo de vida que tendrían para que se durmieran en una presentación de piano y cosas así.

A pesar de que la joven morena solo quería llamar a Sasuke, supuso que él debía estar ocupado, era obvio, era un hombre de negocios, era cuatro años mayor que ella y se habían conocido por casualidad. Apretó sus ropas, estaba algo triste, nadie lo sabía, pero desde hacía un tiempo, la estaban molestando.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- brinco y miro a Tenten- perdona, quería ver si necesitabas ayuda- ella asintió y entre ambas llevaron el té y los pasteles a la mesa- ¡Mnm, que rico! ¿Tu lo hiciste?- ella asintió un poco- eres genial.

- Hinata-sama- en la entrada estaba el castaño, el cual levanto una ceja al ver a Tenten- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada- le enseño la legua y el castaño bufo- tu prima cocina deliciosa- abrazo a Hinata- podría hacerla mi cocinera personal, solo por probar sus pasteles- Hinata estaba agradecida de cierta forma, eso aliviaba un poco su malestar.

- Ni sueñes- miraron y había una menor de cabello castaño- Hinata-Nesan solo cocina para mí- Neji negó y Tenten hizo un puchero- ¿Verdad?-pero ella solo pudo empezar a reír de manera suave, confundiéndolos a todos.

- L-lo siento- Neji frunció el ceño, ella ya no tartamudeaba, hablaría después con ella- e-es solo que…. M-me da gusto- Tenten sonrió.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Pasaron la tarde comiendo pasteles y tente solo se fue hasta que probo todos los pasteles que ella hizo esa ocasión, Hanabi también había estado sentada en la mesa comiendo todos los pasteles de Hinata y Neji solo había suspirado. Su compañera era una golosa, miro a Hinata la cual aun tenía una sonrisa.

El teléfono de Hinata sonó y ella lo saco, solo para ver otro mensaje anónimo _"Eres poca cosa ¿Por qué no te mueres?_" abrió los ojos asustada y Neji le quito inmediatamente el teléfono, su temor ahora era dirigido a su primo el cual apretó los puños. Otro mensaje _"Patética niña rica, todo lo tienes que ganar por tu padre"_

- ¿Desde cuándo esta esto?- ella bajo la vista- Hinata-sama

- H-hace u-una semana- Neji abrió los ojos, hacia una semana le habían propuesto unirse al cuarteto, suspiro- n-Nisan…

- Me quedare con este teléfono. Le comprare otro mañana, asi que no haga planes después de la escuela- ella asintió- y capturaremos a la culpable de esto- Hinata bajo la vista- no se angustie, todo está bien- ella asintió e inevitablemente abrazo a su primo- ¿Pasa algo?- ella solo negó y apretó mas su agarre.

- Hinata-sama la buscan y…- Sasuke aparecía por la puerta con un ramo de flores y su ceño se frunció al ver a la morena alejarse de su primo- perdone, no sabía que Neji-sama estaba aquí.

- No es problema,- dijo Neji- Uchiha- el asintió- deja de hacerte ideas estúpidas- Sasuke frunció el ceño, Neji abrazo a Hinata otra vez y después salió por la puerta- cuídala y es en serio- su ceño se relajo y ahora miraba preocupado a la joven, la cual intentaba ocultar sus lagrimas.

- Pon esto en agua- le dijo a la sirvienta y camino hasta Hinata- ¿te encuentras bien?- ella asintió, pero más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por la espalda y cintura de ella- mentirosa, siempre has sido mala mintiendo- ella aferro sus manitas al saco de Sasuke y enterró la cara en su pecho.

- N-no estabas en la presentación- el beso su frente- te espere- volvió a besar su frente y esta vez se meció con ella, de verdad que era un idiota, pero la empresa estaba mal- Sasuke-kun… - el asintió, Hinata se mordió el labio, quería decirle lo que le pasaba- s-soy- asintió y ella negó- no es nada- el moreno hizo un puchero- te quiero.

- Y yo a ti- beso su nariz y Hinata sonrió- hoy me quedare en tu casa- abrió los ojos- tendremos menos tiempo a partir de mañana, algo anda mal en la empresa, Danzo dice que alguien ha estado sacando dinero y que probablemente maquillan las cuentas- asintió y lo abrazo de nuevo- espero que Hiashi-sama no se dé cuenta- ella negó y corrieron hasta la habitación de la joven.

- S-siempre puedes escapar por la ventana- ambos sonrieron- e-espero que se solucione pronto- el asintió, le tendió una cajita- ¿Y esto?

- Es tu regalo, por la interpretación- ella miro y era un porta retratos redondo con una nota de sol en medio- puedes ponerle lo que quieras- ella asintió, se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta su mueble, empezó a buscar unas tijeras y unas fotos- eres una niña.

- S-soy m-menor que tu, pederasta- Sasuke sonrió y Hinata le enseño la lengua- esta será perfecta- era una foto de Sasuke.

- Con que pederasta- las manos del moreno estaban sobre su estomago- vas a ver lo que es un pederasta- beso su mejilla y empezó a hacer cosquillas a la joven, ella empezó a retorcerse para que la soltara, pero el cargo con ella hasta dejarla sobre la cama y comenzar a hacer cosquillas más fuerte, Hinata reía a carcajada abierta y Sasuke solo seguía en lo suyo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Abrió los ojos después, la luz le daba de lleno en la cara y eso le molestaba, se dio la vuelta y se topo con un cuerpo, frunció el ceño y una piel blanca, unos cabellos negros. Sonrió al reconocerla, estaba tan estresado que se le había olvidado, beso su hombro y la joven se removió en el lecho.

Se dio la vuelta y ambos se miraban, Hinata se sonrojo, pero Sasuke le robo un beso, era mejor dárselo antes de que se desmayara. La joven solo apretaba sus ojos, estaba demasiado roja, Sasuke era un chico muy experimentado a la hora de besar a una chica, se separaron después de un rato y la morena estaba roja como un tomate, Sasuke sonrió y beso su frente-

- Me tengo que ir- dijo sin más, se levanto de la cama y busco sus zapatos junto con su saco- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

- I-ir a la escuela- el asintió- ¿Estarás bien?- asunto de nuevo, se acerco a la cama de la joven y volvió a besarla- s-Sasuke… kun- sus manos se perdieron por los negros cabellos del joven, Sasuke la empujo lentamente hasta dejarla recostada con el encima de ella.

Sus codos sostenían su peso para no dejarse caer por completo, sus labios besaban despacio los de Hinata, intentado transmitir muchas cosas. Hinata por su parte estaba sonrojada, una oleada de sensaciones la invadían, Sasuke pidió permiso y ella muy sonrojada se lo concedió. Una lucha interna daba inicio, los dedos de Hinata se enterraron en la espalda de Sasuke, lo cual lo hizo sacar un ligero gruñido.

El en respuesta dejo caer su peso y sus manos cobraron vida, para perderse debajo de las sabanas hasta las piernas de ella, Hinata dio un respingo, pero no se atrevió a protestar, le gustaba. Las manos de Sasuke subieron hasta el vientre de ella, sus manos pasaban por la suave piel en sutiles caricias las cuales hacían que la joven soltara uno que otro quejido.

Sasuke se separo de ella y tomo una bocanada de aire, Hinata se encontraba debajo de él y tenia los labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos acuosos. Sonrió orgulloso y beso su frente, si no se levantaba ahora, no lo haría nunca.

- Te quiero- dijo él con sus labios pegados a la frente de ella- te compensare esto, lo prometo- ella asintió, volvió a besarla- ya me voy.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata llego sonriente a la escuela, Sasuke era muy dulce. Claro cuando no le daban sus cinco minutos de novio celoso, pero ella lo quería de todas formas, por algo se había enamorado de él, aunque rememoro sus cualidades en ese entonces, hacía dos años que se habían conocido e iba a cumplir un año de novios. Sonrió, sería lindo hacerle algo, pastel no, porque era un amargado que no comía dulces.

- A-amargado- dijo con una sonrisa, asi lo había llamado la primera vez que se habían visto- Sasuke-kun- miro su porta retratos, en el estaba la foto de Sasuke y una de su padre.

- ¡Muévete!- brinco y una chica paso a su lado, Hinata se cohibió un poco.

- ¡Quítate!- miro hacia atrás y había otra chica- ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa que estorbar? Hyuga- escupió su apellido y Hinata abrió los ojos, ellas eran las de los mensajes- piérdete- la empujo y Hinata cayó al suelo, sus libros se regaron y todos en la escuela hicieron una rueda-

- D-déjame en paz- dijo con un poco de miedo- q-qué te hice p-para que m-me trates asi- ellas solo bufaron y se fueron, Hinata empezó a recoger sus cosas- d-debo ser f-fuerte- miro su porta retratos y suspiro, Sasuke no sería su novio si no hubiera visto algo en ella- Sasuke-kun.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Todas sus clases habían estado repletas de papeles llenos de mensajes, le daba miedo, pero de cierta forma estaba un poco molesta, siguió apuntando los ejercicios del pizarrón y hacia preguntas de vez en cuando.

Se levanto de su lugar para comenzar a guardar sus cosas, ya era hora de salir y Neji pasaría por ella, o sea que hoy o iría a la clase, pero de todos modos había avisado en la mañana, se sonrojo al recordar la mañana, el ver a Sasuke en su cama.

Seria honesta, no había dormido las primeras dos horas por contemplarlo dormir, jugar con sus cabellos y con su cara para obligarlo a sonreír, también había jugado con sus manos y había dado pequeños besos a sus labios, algo que sin duda con él despierto no haría. Sonrió al recordarlo, se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, él tenía una cara de hombre cuando estaba serio, pero dormido, parecía un niño.

El sonido de algo siendo cortado el saco de su ensoñación, miro hacia atrás y alguien sostenía unas tijeras a la altura de su hombro, cerró sus ojos y actuó por instinto. Sus manos se cerraron sobre las del agresor, zafo las tijeras y después de eso, dio la vuelta a la mano hasta torcerla. Un grito agudo la saco de su ensoñación y una de las chicas de la mañana estaba debajo de ella.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Hyuga?- brinco y la otra chica venia sobre ella.

- ¡Déjenla en paz!- miro y se sorprendió en ver a Ino- Hinata-chan ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió, soltó a la otra y tomo sus cosas, se veía serena, muy raro en ella. Pero por dentro estaba asustada- ¿Creen que no me di cuenta lo que hicieron?- ambas jóvenes fruncieron el ceño- si la vuelven a molestar, se las verán conmigo ¿Quedo claro?- ellas salieron corriendo- mira tu cabello- Hinata miro su mechón cortado y suspiro- vámonos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ino-chan?- la rubia sonrió- c-creí que t-tu y-ya no estudiabas

- Y no lo hago, solo que me encontré a tu primo alla afuera y los dos pensamos en venir a buscarte, te encontré yo primero- sonrió y la morena se contagio.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? – Ella asintió- ¿Va a salir con Uchiha hoy?

- N-no… el dijo que estaría ocupado- tanto Neji como Ino hicieron una mueca de desagrado- e-entiéndanlo… es u-un hombre o-ocupado- el castaño bufo y se acerco a besar la frente de la morena.

-Puede ser un hombre ocupado- ella lo miro curiosa- pero siempre hay tiempo para todo, el está haciendo algo mal, Hinata-sama- la joven negó inmediatamente- no lo justifique- suspiro- vamos por su teléfono.

- ¡Los acompaño!- Ino se colgó del brazo del castaño y apreso el brazo de Hinata- nos vamos divertir mucho.

Hinata bajo la vista, era tan injusto que ellos creyeran que Sasuke la evitaba, ella estaba segura de que él la quería, tanto o más que ella y también estaba consciente de que él era un hombre ocupado, ella lo esperaría el tiempo que sea necesario.

Si, ella esperaría. Si estaba tan segura, porque su corazón le dolía de solo pensar en no estar a su lado. De seguro era una mujer egoísta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí honestamente lo siento flojito, jajaja pero pasaran más cosas el que sigue lo prometo.**

**¡Gracias! Ahora si me hicieron caso, jajaja. Me da gusto que les gustara la historia, jojojo, me da mucho gusto, pero bueno. La verdad es que esta historia surgió asi porque si y pues. La neta va a llorar jajaja. **

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Maziixd. ¡Cambio! Gracias, fuiste el primer comentario y me animaste bastante, ya me iba a cortar las venas con la compu xD. Jajaja ok no, qué bueno que te gustó y pues, gracias otra vez, cambio y fuera.**

**Jakie M. V.- Gracias, te hago entrega del capítulo, espero que te guste, jajaja y pues nos vemos.**

**Dnizz.- jajaja si ya ves, pero Sasuke también va a sufrir jajaja asi que dejare que Hinata-chan sufra un poco jajaja. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan. - gracias.**

**Amit Roca.- jajaja gracias y pues, que bueno que te gustó, gracias por comentar y espero que este también te guste.**

**Saara-chan94.- ¡Señorita! Jajaja que milagro que se deja ver xD, ntc. Qué bueno que dejaste la flojera xD y pues, gracias qué bueno que te gustó la historia, nos vemos.**

**Paz.- no, ya habías pillado una desde el principio ¿no? Bueno, casi todas jajaja. Ntc, espero que te guste y nos vemos.**

**Cinthya.- jajaja gracias por tantos comentarios, y pues, que bueno que te gustó, nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon jorno señorinas, jajaja es raro volver a escribir al principio, pero bueno, ok aclaraciones rápidas.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto**

**Esta historia si es mía, ya sabe mis locuras y pues... ya.**

**-Hablan.**

**_"__Piensan"_ **

**_Está medio... mnm am desesperante el capítulo, pero aun asi tienen que leerlo para entenderle al siguiente jajajaja Zape a kasai :p. soy mala lo se, pero es necesario, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa conforme avance muaajaja_**

**y ya jajajaja. nos vemos después.**

* * *

…

…

…

…

**S**asuke miraba los estados de cuenta, demonios, alguien había estado sacando cantidades fuertes y eso lo ponía de pésimo humor, bufó. Estaba hasta los…. Ustedes saben, de tanto maldito trabajo, por lo general eso se resolvía en veinte treinta minutos.

¡Pero el maldito de Danzo había metido su puta cuchara y Fugaku venia en camino! Maldijo y lanzo todo lo que tenía en su escritorio. Estaba harto, lo peor es que no había podido ver a Hinata y de verdad la echaba de menos, por algo era su novia.

Marco su teléfono, aunque no entendía porque Neji le había comprado otro teléfono, pero era mejor, este solo lo tenían diez personas incluidos él y Naruto. Esperó pacientemente hasta que se descolgó.

- ¿h-Hai?- sonrió ante su vocecita, se dejo caer contra la puerta- ¿H-hay alguien ahí?

- Tonta...- ella al parecer había brincado- soy yo- lo llamo por su nombre- Hime… te necesito- estaba al borde del maldito colapso nervioso, si Fugaku se enteraba de ese fraude y que había sido cometido delante de sus narices, lo tacharía de inútil como antaño- por favor- suplico.

- ¡Hai, v-voy para allá!- el colgó y se quedo en la puerta, su teléfono de la oficina sonó, se arrastro como pudo y descolgó.

- "_Señor, tiene visitas"_

- Diles que no atenderé a nadie- la mujer se sorprendió- cuando llegue Hinata hazla pasar, no preguntes nada, solo obedece- ella afirmo y colgó.-

...

...

..

Hinata iba corriendo por los pasillos de la empresa, apenas había recibido la llamada de Sasuke, había dejado todo lo que tenia para correr hasta la oficina, él la necesitaba y ella le daría toso su apoyo. Llego hasta la recepción y la secretaria le sonrió, la hizo pasar y Hinata se encontró la oficina desecha, los cuadros familiares tirados, el ordenador también.

Miro a todos lados, no estaba Sasuke. Se acerco un poco más y lo encontró debajo del escritorio, apretaba la mandíbula y sus ojos estaban perdidos, se hinco delante de él y paso sus brazos por su cuello, para después atraerlo y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

- T-todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun… t-tu eres muy inteligente, s-se que p-podrás hacer las cosas y q-que Fugaku-sama verá tu valor.

- Quiero creerte- Sasuke abrazo la cintura de ella y enterró la cara en su cuello, Hinata se sorprendió por la humedad que se sentía- p-pero…- ella solo sonrió comprensiva, aunque ella estaba peor, pero sabía que Sasuke la necesitaba, beso con cariño la frente del joven y este se aferro a ella.

Duraron abrazados por lo menos media hora, a Hinata le dolían las rodillas de aguantar su peso y el de Sasuke, pero al menos el estaba mejor, ya no temblaba y ya no maldecía, meció sus cabellos, susurro cosas lindas para él, le recordó su valía y de cierta forma se lo decía a ella misma también.

- Hime…- ella parpadeo y lo miro- gracias- ella sonrió y negó- no sé qué haría sin ti, soy un inútil cuando no te tengo a mi lado- ella negó y Sasuke suspiro- bien, ya fue mucha autocompasión- la joven lo miro sorprendida- que tarde es, te llevare a casa- volteo y efectivamente era tarde, estaba por oscurecer.

- V-vamos a casa- el asintió, se levanto y la ayudo a levantarse, jalo su pequeña mano y ella trastabillo un poco, cayó sobre su pecho y lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke se veía sereno, no amenazante, pero tampoco destrozado- Sasuke-kun- no pudo evitarlo, paso sus manos por las mejillas del joven y lo bajo a su altura para poder besarlo, el moreno abrió los ojos ante la acción de ella.

Correspondía por instinto, pero era extraño que ella tomara la iniciativa, es más. Solo contaba dos veces, la primera fue cuando se declaro y la segura era esta ocasión. Paso sus manos por la cintura de ella y profundizo el contacto, haciendo que ella temblara en sus brazos, se será pro de ella y comenzó a besar su frente, sus ojos, su nariz. Beso despacio sus labios y después bajo hasta su cuello.

Hinata soltó un ligero jadeo y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo inmediatamente, apretó sus manos a los hombros de él, pero en ningún momento se negó, Sasuke apreso los labios femeninos otra vez y comenzó a retroceder con ella hacia el escritorio, limpio después de su rabieta, y ella se sentó sobre la superficie.

- Hime…- susurro- l-lo mejor es que nos vayamos- beso de nuevo a la joven y ella apretaba sus manos, su cuerpo se arqueaba solo hacia Sasuke y el moreno usaba todo su autocontrol, era una niña y estaba seguro de que Hiashi le cortaría las pelotas si la tocaba- e-es en serio- suspiro sobre los labios de ella y los apreso de nuevo.

- Y-yo…- Hinata se sentía en las nubes, eran sensaciones nuevas, era mejor sentir aquello que miedo o incertidumbre o ansiedad o tal vez mejor que sentir culpa- n-no… a-aun no- se aferro a él y Sasuke la pego a su cuerpo- ¡ah!- soltó un jadeo al sentirlo más cerca de ella.

- Hinata… es en serio- seguía con sus caricias a las piernas de ella- t-te prometo todos los rollos de canela que quieras- seguirá susurrando, sus labios apresaron el lóbulo de su oreja y Hinata volvió a jadear- por favor- no le temía a Hiashi, bueno tal vez un poco, pero él quería que para ella fuera especial, no en una oficina medio destruida.

- A-ahora s-soy yo q-quien te necesita- Sasuke se separo de ella y miro sus ojos, había tristeza, pero también deseo- p-por favor Sasuke-kun…- se debatió internamente- por favor- sollozo y el apreso sus labios otra vez.

- Te prometo que será como tú quieras- ella asintió- pero no aquí… te mereces un lugar mejor- Hinata abrió los ojos "_Eres basura, no te mereces nada, patética niña boba"_- ¿Hime?- ella sollozaba bajo, pero sus lagrimas bañaban su rostro- Hinata… por favor, no llores- ella solo lo abrazo y Sasuke se sorprendió- ¿Estás bien?-

- Yo…- el afirmo, Hinata intento hablarle, decirle lo que le aquejaba- n-nada… e-es s-solo que e-eres m-muy dulce- Sasuke se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, Hinata enterró la cara en su pecho "_¿Por qué no le puedo decir? Tengo miedo"_

- Yo estoy para ti, Hinata- ella levanto la vista- así como tú lo estuviste hoy- Hinata sonrió- Hime…- ella lo miro- ¿nos vamos? Porque te juro que…-Hinata bajo la vista y se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, Sasuke en medio de ellas y su falda hasta medio muslo, el moreno estaba despeinado- ¿Hime? ¡Hinata!- todo se volvió negro para la joven.

..

...

...

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata habían pasado toda esa tarde noche en la casa del joven, habían hablado de mil y un cosas, ella le había contado las practicas, pero en ningún momento salió a flote lo de la agresión, Hinata se sintió de cierta forma estúpida y una mala chica. Sasuke había confiado en ella, le había contado sus miedos ¿Pero ella? Ella solo supo quedarse callada.

No habían vuelto a tener una sesión de besos explicita, pero Sasuke le robaba uno que otro beso mientras ella hacia la cena, ambos se sentaron en la mesa y Hinata le sonrió a su novio, el cual aun tenía cara de entierro cada que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó y el maldijo alto, asustando a Hinata. Se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta su cuarto a contestar, se oía alterado, a lo mejor estaba discutiendo con Fugaku-sama, pensó Hinata. Se quedo quieta en su lugar hasta que el moreno salió.

- Tengo que irme- ella asintió- la casa es tuya, haz lo que quieras, hay películas allí e Itachi surtió con chatarra mi despensa, puedes hacer uso de lo que quieras y necesites- ella asintió- lo siento- beso la frente de ella- te amo.

- Yo t-también- sus ojitos perla brillaban emocionados y Sasuke salió apresurado- pobre Sasuke-kun- miro su plato estaba medio terminado- se lo guardare.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba sentado en su oficina, Fugaku lo había llamado y solo para decirle, te quiero en tu oficina ahora. Llego primero que su progenitor, pero que podía hacer, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, Fugaku era un ser terrible cuando se enojaba y había marcado la mitad de su infancia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella ingreso el patriarca de los Uchiha, su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, sus puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. Sasuke trago grueso, se levanto y camino hasta su padre, pero este le volteo el rostro de una bofetada.

- ¡Eres un inepto!- Sasuke apretó los puños, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella ingreso Mikoto, lo miraba preocupada e Itachi se quedo al lado de su madre- ¡Te dejo la jodida empresa para que hagas las cosas! ¡No para que me roben delante de tus putas narices, cabrón! ¡¿Sabes cuánto dinero es?!- Sasuke apretó los puños- ¡Y todo es culpa de ella!-

- ¡Fugaku, cálmate!- dijo Mikoto- cielo, que sucedió.

- ¡No lo consientas, todo esto es tu culpa y su noviecita! – Miro a Sasuke con furia renovada- ¡Te dije que no saldrías con ella y aun asi lo hiciste, te di oportunidad porque tu madre abogo por ti y con esto me pagas!- su mano se estrello de nuevo contra la mejilla del menor.- ¡No eres digno de ser mi hijo!

- ¡Padre, basta!- Itachi miro a su hermano y este tenía los ojos desorbitados, temblaba entero- Sasuke… - miro a su padre el cual aun miraba furioso todo.

- ¡Fugaku! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que dices?!- Mikoto puso sus brazos en torno al de su marido- por favor, cálmate, mañana hablaremos bien y…

- ¡Y cállate de una buena vez, mujer!- ella bajo la vista- ¡Te daré una última oportunidad, pero es la última, arregla este maldito problema y hazlo bien! ¡¿Quedo claro?!- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápido, la secretaria de Sasuke se encontraba afuera de la puerta, los gritos del mayor- escúcheme bien- le dijo una vez que salió- ¡si esa jovencita Hyuga llama, cuélguele! Su presencia es una desgracia para los Uchiha- Sasuke aun estaba en shock, no ver a Hinata significaba…

- ¡Fugaku, es excesivo!- Mikoto lo miraba acusadoramente, pero él la ignoro, salió por la puerta muy enojado.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Durante esa semana Hinata no había sabido nada de Sasuke, a pesar de que lo espero a la mañana siguiente en su departamento, negó. El estaba muy ocupado y la responsabilidad de Uchiha corp. Y Namikaze inc. Recaía en los hombros de su novio y su mejor amigo, aunque Naruto si veía a Sakura.

Negó de nuevo, era ridículo creer que el la evitaba, el mismo lo había dicho, la amaba y ella le creía y ella lo quería. Lo esperaría cuanto fuera necesario, dejo sus manos quietas en el piano y suspiro "_Sasuke-kun"_ pensó con dolor.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- brinco en su lugar y miro a su mejor amiga, Tenten- ¿En qué piensas pillina?- ella le sonrió y negó.- te he visto muy pensativa últimamente- ella negó de nuevo- bien, avísame si algo pasa.

- Tenten-chan… - la castaña asintió y le sonrió, Hinata mordió su labio inferior ¿Y si le decía? Eran alumnas de allí y respetaban mucho a Tenten, si ella les ponía un alto, tal vez no la molestaran más- yo… yo…- la castaña asintió.

- ¡Sempai!- Hinata miro con miedo a las jóvenes, no le habían hecho nada desde ese día, en el cual le cortaron el cabello, pero tenía miedo de eso, de lo calmadas que estaban- ¡Me ayudas con esto!- Tenten asintió y dejo a Hinata.

"_Soy patética"_ pensó una vez que se quedo sola _"A veces no sé si merezco el apellido Hyuga_" dejo las partituras y se levanto, camino por el pasillo hasta los baños y una vez allí se encerró en un cubículo.

Se auto abrazo, mientras las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus perlados ojos, estaba asustada, si. Pero no tenia en quien apoyarse, Ino había ido de viaje con Sakura o sea que la única que representaba un apoyo en la escuela no estaba, Neji iba por ella diario, pero durante la escuela no había nadie que la defendiera.

Negó, ella era una Hyuga, era una chica fuerte. Se repitió eso unas cuarenta veces más y con ello logro darse valor para salir de allí, pero al parecer el destino, dios, las estrellas o el cielo, no la querían ver fuerte, delante de ella estaban las chicas de hacía rato, traían unas tijeras en las manos y la miraban con odio puro.

- Hola, Hyuga- dijo una- haz estado interponiéndote en el futuro de nosotras, eres patética, no sé porque no te lo han dicho- su amigo se aproximo a Hinata y ella retrocedió hacia el cubículo- ni siquiera tu "Novio" te quiere, de seguro no te ha visto porque tiene otra mejor que tu.

- N-no… s- Sasuke-kun t-tiene sus motivos- dijo decidida.

- Hasta para hablar eres patética- la empujo hacia el cubículo y una vez allí la dejo sentada- que lindo cabello. Tu mami lo cuida muy bien… ¡Oh, espera!- le arrojo un periódico a la cara- tu mami murió en ese accidente, que pena- Hinata miro el encabezado de hace ocho años. _"Hitomi Hyuga una de las víctimas del accidente ferroviario"_

- C-cállate…- las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos- ¡No tienes derecho a hablar sobre esto!- sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde les dio una bofetada a ambas- ¡¿Qué les hice?! ¿Por qué me tratan asi?- ambas la miraban sorprendidas, a pesar de que lloraba como niña de cinco años, se veía decidida- ¡No se atrevan a tocarme otra vez!-

- ¡Te sientes demasiado ¿No, Hyuga?! Eres patética, te odio- dijo la de cabello negro- ¡Por tu culpa perdí mi oportunidad de tocar en el cuarteto Kunoichis!- se dejo ir sobre ella, con las tijeras por delante- ¡No te quedes ahí como estúpida, ayúdame!- le grito a su amiga y entre ambas sometieron a Hinata.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba los estados de cuenta, empezaban a rastrear a la persona que había sacado todo ese dinero, no había visto a Hinata, es más. Ni siquiera pensaba en ella, lo único que le importaba era que su padre no lo viera con esos ojos, que lo reconociera. Itachi por su parte veía preocupado a su hermano menor.

Prácticamente vivía en la oficina, solo iba a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse para después salir de allí, estaba peor que angustiado, Ino, una de sus amigas y amiga de Hinata, le había comentado sobre algo que ella padecía, sobre alguien.

- ¡Itachi-sama!- miro a la secretaria- e-es…- miro hacia la oficina de Sasuke- es Hinata-sama- la cara de Itachi se desfiguro- a… b-bueno llamaron de su escuela, la encontraron llorando en el baño. Está algo deprimida.

- Voy para allá – dijo sin más- dile a Sasuke.

- Pero… Fugaku-sama me prohibió…

- Te dije que le dijeras, no te estoy preguntando- el por lo general no se portaba asi, pero sabía que Hinata estaría mejor si veía a su hermano, pero el seria un apoyo- y hazlo rápido, salgo inmediatamente- ella asintió y corrió a la oficina del menor.- Hinata.

- Sasuke-sama- hablo la mujer- Sasuke-sama…. ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- ella se amedrento un poco- ¡Habla de una vez, tengo trabajo!

- ¡L-llamaron de la escuela de Hinata-sama!- el asintió, no dejo de ver sus documentos- dijeron que… que ella estaba algo deprimida y que al parecer estaba mal

- Bien… envíale unas flores y dile que la quiero- dijo sin dejar las hojas, busco otras y empezó a ver en el ordenador- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te escriba el mensaje? ¡Date prisa!

- ¡Itachi-sama fue para allá!- dijo la joven- ¿Sasuke-sama?

- ¡Ya te dije que hicieras, si no puedes hacerlo, entonces deja de molestarme y lárgate de una vez!- ella salió despavorida – maldita sea- saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Hinata-…- el teléfono dio tres pitidos para después dar paso al buzón de voz, colgó- la veré después.

...

...

...

..

Itachi llego corriendo solo para encontrarse con la joven de sus sueños, si él estaba enamorado de ella, desde hacía dos años que la vio por primera vez en la oficina, suspiro. Hinata estaba hecha un ovillo, sollozaba mientras apretaba en sus manos un periódico.

Se acerco lentamente y una vez allí la movió un poco, ella levanto la vista abnegada en lagrimas, su cabello con cortes hechos por tijeras y sus mejillas rojas, abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Quién le había hecho eso? ella solo apretó más sus manos en torno al periódico,

- ¿Por qué yo? Itachi-san ¿Por qué?- se aferro al traje negro del joven – s-soy tan… tan tonta…

- ¡No digas eso!- la abrazo – Sasuke está muy ocupado, paso algo en la oficina y…

- ¡¿Y no estás tú para solucionarlo?!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero al momento de decir eso sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder- ¿Qué he dicho?- miro a su cuñado y este la miro con comprensión- soy un monstruo, soy una egoísta…- bajo la vista- con razón…

- ¡Basta ya!- Hinata miro a Itachi- eres demasiado buena, Sasuke ni siquiera es consciente de la suerte que es tenerte, el torpe e inconsciente es él no tu- abrazo a la morena- deja de pensar en ti de esa forma, eres mucho.

Se quedaron abrazados en aquel baño hasta que Hinata se calmó, no dijo nada de sus agresoras, prefirió callarse y pasar el resto del día al lado de Itachi, se sorprendió de lo buena persona que era su cuñado y de cierta forma, lamento no haberlo visto primero a él, antes que a Naruto o a Sasuke.

...

...

...

...

...

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata tenía un nuevo corte de cabello, la habían tusado por completo o sea que no le quedo de otra que arreglarse como pudo, le había quedado bonito, su cabello ahora le llegaba a la oreja, con la parte de atrás medio rapada y dos mechones largos a cada lado de sus orejas y su flequillo de siempre.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- ella asintió- lamento haberte hablado tan fuerte- ella negó y tomo su mano entre las suyas-

-Gracias por todo- le dijo sinceramente agradecida el estiro su mano libre y la paso por la nuca de ella para atraerla a su pecho y abrazarla.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- ella sollozo un poco y lo abrazo, amaba a Sasuke, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero Itachi era un gran apoyo en esos momentos- cuenta conmigo- le repitió para apretar su abrazo y pegarla a él-

- Que bueno que estabas muy deprimida, Hinata- ambos se separaron solo para ver a un Sasuke Uchiha, más delgado y ojeroso, sus manos sostenían un ramo de flores y su ceño estaba fruncido- puedes hacerte cargo tu solo ¿No Itachi? De nada sirvió que yo viniera- dejo caer las flores.

- Espera… deja de pensar tanto- dijo Itachi soltando a Hinata- ella…

- Gracias por estar conmigo, Itachi-san- Sasuke se detuvo ante la voz de su novia- lo aprecio mucho- le sonrió y miro a Sasuke- también… gracias por preocuparte, Sasuke-kun.

- ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías!- tanto Itachi como Hinata brincaron al escucharlo- estuviste muy bien acompañada en mi ausencia, asi que ahora… ya me puedo ir- piso las flores en su camino y salió enfurruñado.

Hinata bajo la vista, ella lo quería a él, quería verlo a él, aunque agradecía la presencia de Itachi, ella añoraba a su príncipe huraño, apretó el collar que le había regalado y lo miro partir, porque un hueco se estaba formando en su corazón.

Sasuke por su parte se golpeaba la frente contra el volante, él quería abrazarla, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero Fugaku había metido demasiada presión en él y ahora era un jodido hijo de puta al que solo le importaba el puto trabajo. Sollozo, Hinata se veía mal, tenía que volver, tenía que hablar con ella.

Bajo del auto y regreso sobre sus pasos, pero a mitad del trayecto, el tono de su celular lo alerto, miro el mensaje _"Sasuke-sama, Fugaku-sama quiere verlo, ya llame también a Itachi-sama, los espera aquí en la oficina, P.D. no se tarde, está furioso" _maldijo de nuevo en voz alta.

Regreso hasta su auto y azoto la puerta para después arrancar a toda velocidad, su estupidez le estaba costando demasiado, pero no sabía que esta tontería le costaría aun más.

..

...

...

* * *

**Hasta aquí, pensaba hacer que pasara algo medio extraño, pero la neta, seré buena onda xD, jajaja ok no, bueno ya, serias. Jajaja lo que si es que… ¡Muchas gracias! No sé cuantos capítulos me lleve esto, pero me da gusto que les agrade, esta vez no me tarde nada pues porque… estoy muy inspirada.**

**Lo que si es que… pronto entrare a la universidad, como dos semanas más o menos, asi que creo que en dos semanas me tendrán diario aquí y después de eso, tratare de escribir desde la escuela, jajaja. **

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- jajaja sí. Ya ves, las envidas no paran.**

**Maziixd.- Pues horita como que si se dio cuenta, la verdad es que Sasuke-chan si es muy celoso, bueno aquí, jajaja. Lo de Naruto, no, no lo sabía, solo que se le hizo extraño que ella lo mencionara, a lo mejor el siguiente capítulo ya pongo una charla entre ellos y se dicen sus cosas, a lo mejor. Jajaja y pues sí, ¿Quieres que sigamos con el cambio? Jajaja por mí no hay problema, ¿Me copias? Cambio.**

**Jakie M.- ¡Hola a ti también! Pues sí, de cierta forma a mí también me choca poner eso de bulling y demás, pero ya ves. Lo que si es que, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa, pero no comas ansias, yo les aviso que onda jajaja. Gracias por comentar.**

**Miku TQM.- jajaja nop. Sasuke es fiel, aquí tá la conti.**

**Tsukihime kou.- no llores más, aquí esta jajaja, ok no. Gracias por comentar.**

**Amit roca.- es solo asi como que relleno, no te angusties, pero si pasaran varias cosas. Tú no comas ansias jajaja, espero que te guste y nos vemos el que sigue.**

**Paz.- jajaja como siempre hago que termines odiando a mi Sasuke-chan, discúlpame, jajaja. Pero ya ves, es necesario, no te diré nada porque sería delatarme y quiero que esto las tome por sorpresa a todas, pueden pasar muchas cosas Jajajaja. Nos vemos paz, que bueno que pudiste cachar la historia en sus principios.**

**Neko.- no te preocupes, me encanta cuando me hacen preguntas. Lo que si es que, bienvenida, gracias por comentar.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja ¿Segura que quieres que se vaya? jajaja te lo dejo de tarea, que bueno que te dejas ver. jajaja bueno leer. espero que te guste y gracias. nos vemos.**

**Ahora sí, gracias a todas por su apoyo, espero que les siga gustando jajaja, nos vemos luego.**

**Kasai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, esta vez les pondré solo una indicación y esa es la de.**

**Pongan la canción de pierrot de Senka, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo y todo eso, pero de verdad como que ambienta jajaja, lo malo es que parece que ya dije de mas jajaja changos.**

**Bueno otra cosa y otra indicación, si pueden escuchen "La tormenta" de Vivaldi, es hermosa y la verdad es como que mas… como que le va más al capítulo, jajaja nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**H**inata suspiraba mientras practicaba su pieza, ahora no estaba tan segura de pertenecer al cuarteto, pero no se iba a echar para atrás, miro las partituras y después busco con sus ojos las teclas, hizo sus pisadas y siguió tocando. Le costaba un poco de trabajo aquella canción y más porque no se encontraba de humor.

Estaba triste, su cabello era considerablemente más corto e incluso tuvo que mentirle a su Nisan para que no se preocupara, argumentando que sentía calor y que fue a la peluquería, el único que por el momento sabía las cosas, era Itachi, pero no consideraba justo recargarse siempre en él.

- ¡Hyuga! – brinco en su lugar y miro con miedo a la chica, era una de sus agresoras y la veía con odio pintado en sus ojos- Tsunade-sama te llama- ella asintió, se puso de pie y avanzo despacio, pero una mano la detuvo- lo que sea que te diga, declina- Hinata la miro sorprendida- o lo pagaras caro- bajo un poco la vista- ¿Quedo claro?

- Si- dijo sin más, se soltó de ella y camino hasta el despacho de Tsunade- ¿me llamaba?

- ¡Oh, Hinata-chan!- miro a shizune- Tsunade-sama fue al baño, no tarda- la morena asintió- bueno, mientras yo te pondré al tanto de lo que pasa- asintió- escucha. Algunos concertistas te han escuchado y les gusta tu forma de interpretar, dicen que es muy…- medito- muy profunda y se sorprendieron por la edad que tenias- Hinata asintió- bueno, para no hacerte el cuento largo- dijo emocionada la pelinegra- ¡Quieren que tu y las Kunoichis interpreten en la beneficencia que será pasado mañana!- la joven abrió los ojos.

- ¡Oh, Hinata!- llego Tsunade con una toalla de papel en las manos, la tiro y miro a la chica- ¿Ya te conto todo?- ella asintió- ¿Qué opinas?- Hinata bajo la vista, meditando lo que decía y recordando lo que dijo la otra "Declina" - ¿Aceptas?- miro a la rubia a los ojos.- ¿Hinata?

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba de nuevo los estados de cuenta, un poco más y encontrarían al maldito ladrón, miro hacia su ordenador, en el había la foto de una chica de cabello largo y negro, ojos perla y un sonrojo e sus mejillas, suspiro. Hacía mucho que no la veía. Negó de nuevo, no era momento de pensar en eso, ella lo esperaría asi que… que aproveche.

- ¡Sasuke-sama!- miro a su secretaria- le llego esto- tomo el papel en el cual decía "Recital de Hinata, P.D. tenemos que hablar" Sasuke abrió los ojos y suspiro- ¿La llamo?- el asintió, camino hasta el teléfono de él y marco el numero de Hinata- tenga.

- ¿Hai?- el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco inesperado- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Hola, Hime- ella sonrió y la secretaria aun no desaparecía- ¿De qué se trata tu recital?

- Si l-les gusta, p-podrían mandarme a conciertos junto con Sakura-san y las otras o también me agregarían a la orquesta- Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿No verla?- d-duraría s-seis meses la primera gira- ¿Seis meses sin verla? La secretaria miro las reacciones de su jefe.

- M-me alegro por ti, Hime- sonrió y la secretaria se relajo- ¿crees que podríamos vernos hoy?- Hinata asintió emocionada y el sonrió- ven a la oficina, comeremos comida china.

- ¡Hai, te quiero Sasuke-kun!- Sasuke sonrió y colgó.

- Ordena comida china, sin viene mi padre- ella asintió- dile que no lo atenderé, que estoy trabajando- ella asintió de nuevo y corrió- ¡antes de que te vayas!- se regreso como chiflido- cómprale a Hinata unas flores y mándalas- escribió rápido- y dale esto- ella asintió y corrió de nuevo- Hime- miro por la ventana, ahora ella merecía dejarlo atrás como él lo hizo con ella- ¿Podre soportarlo?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba feliz su teléfono, Sasuke le había hecho el día junto con la noticia de shizune y Tsunade, aquella chica estaba loca si creía que iba a declinar, ese había sido su sueño, ser una pianista tan famosa como lo fue su madre. Hiashi era violinista, por eso la apoyaba en todo. Sonrió y camino con pasos apresurados a la salida, tenía que ver a su padre.

- ¡Hyuga!- se detuvo mas por impulso que por miedo- ¿Te negaste?- ella se quedo quieta- Te hice una pregunta ¿Te negaste como te dije?

- h-Hai- dijo y la otra sonrió- p-pero Tsunade-sama no quiere a otra que no sea yo- sus ojos perlas estaban decididos, en su mente solo estaba el recuerdo de Naruto cuando era pisoteado a diario, su querido novio destrozado pero después levantándose seguro y su padre, después de la tragedia donde pereció su madre y donde ella decidió ser pianista- l-lo siento- dijo sin más, se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Estúpida!- sintió el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo y ambas rodaron por el piso, la morena tomo los cortos cabellos de Hinata y la estampo contra el suelo- ¡Te dejare irreconocible, maldita desgraciada!- empezó a azotar a Hinata, pero ella pateo el trasero de la joven encima de ella para después quitarla de encima- ¡Ay!

- ¡N-no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!- le dio dos bofetadas- E-entiende q-que el talento e-es lo que le i-importa a Tsunade-sama, n-no la a-antigüedad- la otra abrió los ojos- l-la p-poca cosa eres tu…- dijo decidida- n-no soportas que haya alguien m-mejor que tu, e-estoy h-harta de dejarme pisotear por ti- señalo su cabello- f-fue lo último.- se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la calle, llego a la entrada y soltó el aire- p-pude h-hacerlo- sollozo- p-por fin pude.

- ¡Hinata-Nesan!- miro y su hermana venia como estampida- ¡Te extrañe!- ella abrazo a la menor y su asombro no salía, había sido fuerte, venció al miedo- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la nariz?- Hanabi le paso el pañuelo por la cara, pero Hinata no lo sentía.

- E-este día no p-puede ir mejor- dijo emocionada- ¡Hoy veré a Sasuke-kun!- Hanabi chillo emocionada al lado de su hermana y ambas se abrazaron- v-vamos a c-casa Hanabi-chan, i-iré con Sasuke-kun en la noche- asintió y salieron de allí.

-...

...

...

...

...

- Maldita Hyuga, ella no es mejor que yo- decía la otra- no es mejor que yo, no lo es, no lo es. Es patética, es débil- su amiga la miro con lastima- ¡¿Qué demonios me ves estúpida?! ¿Soy o me parezco?- la otra se encogió y la miro con miedo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo mirando a su amiga- cálmate, Hinata es torpe sí, pero muchos han elogiado su forma de interpretar y…. y he de decir que es bastante cómico verla tropezar a cada rato- dijo con una sonrisa amable- ella no es mala…- mordió su labio- deberías…

- Deberías callarte- dijo la otra con recelo- esa chica es un estorbo y no descansare hasta quitarla de mi camino- ambas se miraron, una con rencor y la otra con miedo ¿Qué haría esta vez?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba aun su ordenador, suspiro. Pasar tiempo con Hinata lo ayudaría a despejarse y ver la solución al problema, la puerta se abrió despacio y por ella ingreso su novia, frunció el ceño al ver su cabello tan corto, pero le dio gusto verla.

Se acerco hasta ella y ambos se fundieron en un necesitado abrazo, la tensión de días anteriores se fue y el miedo que sentía ella desapareció, todo estaría bien mientras él y sus amigos estuvieran con ella, se separaron un poco solo para contemplarse cada quien.

Sasuke pasaba su mano por el corto cabello de ella, de cierta forma quería saber que era lo que había pasado, pero prefería aprovechar ese tiempo a su lado para relajarse, Hinata apreso en sus pequeñas manos la corbata de Sasuke y lo atrajo despacio hasta ella, ambos entrecerraron los ojos para fundirse en un tierno beso.

Sin prisas, sin presiones, Sasuke acaricio con cuidado las mejillas de Hinata y ella apretó con más fuerza la camisa y corbata del moreno, dos semanas enteras sin verse, contando fines de semana, Hinata soltó la corbata de él y paso sus manos por el cuello y espalda, Sasuke se aferro a su cintura y cargo delicadamente con ella hasta pegarla a la pared.

- Hime- suspiro Sasuke separándose de ella- te extrañe tanto- dijo con una sonrisa- nunca pensé que se me haría eterno esto-

- Y-yo también-acaricio su rostro con cuidado- Sasuke-kun…- Hinata miraba con cariño los ojos del moreno- te he echado de menos- se abrazaron de nuevo.

- ¡Sasuke-sama, aquí está la comida china y…. ah! ¡Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir!- la joven mujer corrió a dejar las cosas en la mesa para después correr hacia afuera de la oficina y antes guiñarles un ojo a ambos jóvenes- ¡Disfruten su estancia!- Hinata se sonrojo un poco y Sasuke bufó.

..

Toda la noche la pasaron en la oficina de Sasuke, incluso el dejo el trabajo de lado solo por estar con Hinata. Ambos comieron entre platicas y risas las cuales fueron muriendo para dar paso a la tranquilidad, Hinata sentía que no necesitaba nada mas, solo que Sasuke dijera que estarían bien.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron en lo suyo. Sasuke corrió hasta la recepción con su secretaria para encargarle que trajeran algo, Hinata sonrió enternecida, Sasuke se veía a veces vulnerable, solo esperaba que él no se volviera loco con tanto trabajo.

- ¿Diga?- pregunto cuando su teléfono sonó- ¿Hola?

- ¿Hinata? Soy yo, Kiba- ella asintió- escucha… es repentino que te diga esto… pero- ella afirmo- quería saber si querías ayudarme a practicar, estoy perdido y como Sakura aun no regresa, no puedo sacar la canción y me estoy frustrando, además de que el bastardo de Shino no me ayuda en nada- gruño, Hinata sonrió.

- C-claro Kiba-kun, yo te a-ayudo- dijo confiada, la puerta se abrió y ella miro a Sasuke que traía una botella en las manos- t-te veo mañana…- espero, Sasuke frunció el ceño- n-no te p-preocupes, n-no estaba haciendo n-nada… espero otra vez- s-si, a-aun no se lo digo pero…- brinco al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su teléfono- ¡e-espera!

- ¡Piérdete idiota, está conmigo!- colgó y le mando una mirada severa- ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme?- Hinata abrió los ojos, Sasuke se veía menos relajado que hace un rato- ¿Hinata?- ella bajo la vista- te hice una pregunta.

- H-hablamos d-después…. P-papá q-quiere que regrese temprano- miro el reloj, era media noche- n-no quiero preocuparlo- era mentira, Hiashi no estaba.

- Hinata, no empieces- dijo cansado- se supone que pasaríamos la noche juntos- ella asintió, tomo sus cosas- Hinata…- ella lo beso en la mejilla y salió de allí- ¡Hinata!- la secretaria venia feliz con dos chocolates y unos rollos de canela, cuando vio a Hinata salir, miro con la boca abierta a la joven, la cual corrió al elevador y se metió inmediatamente- ¡Hinata, te estoy hablando!- la puerta se cerro y con ello el buen humor de Sasuke se fue al traste, miro el teléfono de Hinata y la llamada decía "Kiba"- maldito imbécil

- Sasuke-sama ¿Qué le hizo?- Sasuke la miro indignado- yo esperaba verlos reconciliados- miro los rollos- Aww, es usted muy cruel, Sasuke-sama- dejo las cosas ahí y fue a su lugar, dejando solo al pelinegro.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gruño y regreso a su guarida.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

A la mañana siguiente Hinata tenía la cara metida en su almohada, estaba un poco dolida por Sasuke, mira que hablarle asi a su mejor amigo y para colmo, novio de una de las chicas del lugar en donde ensayaba, a veces Sasuke era un paranoico.

Suspiro, lo mejor sería ponerse de pie, camino despacio hasta el baño y tomo una larga ducha, al menos esperaba que hoy se le pasara el berrinche, además de que debía practicar con Kiba, sonrió. Shino y él habían sido sus primeros amigos cuando inicio en el piano, hacia algunos años, pero ellos ingresaron primero a la academia de Tsunade-sama y después le dieron la bienvenida.

Bajo ya vestida y con su nuevo corte de cabello, no se acostumbraba, pero ya no tenía importancia. Llego a la planta baja y unos brazos la envolvieron sin previo aviso, sintió ese perfume tan característico y sonrió feliz al reconocerlo.

_- Papá- suspiro y miro al mayor de los Hyuga con una sonrisa de lado- ¿Cuándo volviste?- apretó sus manos y entre las suyas y lo miro con cariño.

- Apenas hace media hora- dijo suspirando- Neji me puso al tanto- ella abrió los ojos ¿Estará enterado?- con que haciéndote un corte de cabello y sin preguntarme- Hiashi entrecerró los ojos- la señorita merece un castigo.

- ¡Aaaaaaah, Hanabi-chan, sálvame!-

..

..

Fue a la escuela con total naturalidad, Sasuke empezaba a volverse muy celoso y eso a ella no le gustaba, pero no debía pensar en eso. Por el momento iría hoy a la oficina por su teléfono y ya hablarían, mas calmadamente claro está. Entro a su plantel y suspiro, hoy tendría examen, después iría a la oficina, después a sus prácticas y por ultimo descansaría para mañana. El gran día.

Sonrió feliz, entro corriendo ansiosa y para su sorpresa, varias de sus compañeras la recibieron con aplausos, ella frunció el ceño y una le paso un cartel, en el cual venia su nombre y el de las Kunoichis y en letras grades, "Beneficencia" abrió los ojos y miro a las demás. Se sonrojo, pero acepto de buena gana los elogios de todas y todos, estaba tan feliz.

- Me da mucho gusto por ti, Hinata- dijo Kurenai, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, su piel tan blanca como la de ella- es bueno que por fin se lograra tu sueño-

- G-gracias Kurenai-sensei- ella sonrió- s-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun también están felices- Kurenai sonrió.

- Mañana estaré presente, estoy segura de que a tu madre le habría encantado verte triunfar- Hinata miro anhelante el cielo, por fin su sueño se cumplía, nada podía irle mal, nada parda pasarle ahora- ¿Qué sucede?

- Y-yo- miro a su sensei- h-hace unos días. U-una chica de la escuela me agredió, ayer me dijo que declinara la opción de ser una pianista junto con las Kunoichis- Kurenai abrió los ojos- n-no quise decir nada por… por no preocupar a nadie, ellas fueron las que cortaron mi cabello- señalo sus mechones y Kurenai frunció el ceño- y…. y… y-ya paso- miro a su sensei- a-ayer l-las detuve, n-no me volverán a molestar – sonrió radiante y la morena se contagio.

- Creeré en ti- dijo tomando sus manos- cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme ¿quedo claro? Yo te apoyare en todo- Hinata sonrió y la abrazo, Kurenai le correspondió el abrazo y ambas se mecieron, para Hinata, Kurenai había sido una madre para ella- pero eso sí, si te molestan hoy, avísame y yo le diré a Kakashi, recuerda que él es policía- Hinata asintió y se abrazo de nuevo a ella.

...

...

...

...

...

...

El día de la presentación había llegado, el día anterior Hinata no pudo ir por su teléfono, pero Hanabi lo había ido a buscar, o sea que ella no vio a Sasuke en todo el día de ayer. Suspiro, lo extrañaba en serio y demasiado, miro hacia las escaleras de su casa, aun no se cambiaba y estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía calmarse.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestiono Hanabi entrando con un maletín de cosméticos y cosas para el cabello- ¿Lista?- ella negó, mas tiesa que una vitrina sin aceite- tu tranquila- le dijo confiada- ven, déjame prepararte- Hinata abrió los ojos- Ni creas que vas a ir asi de fachuda, papá mando a arreglar uno de los vestidos de mamá y yo me tengo que encargar de peinarte-

- Hanabi-chan- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzo a los brazos de la menor y ambas sollozaron- son los mejores, nada me podría hacer más feliz que el apoyo que me dan- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Después de media hora, Hiashi tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija mayor, en sus manos se encontraba el vestido de su difunta esposa, increíblemente ese vestido se había salvado de la explosión, aunque nunca quiso sacarlo, suponía que iba a ser el mejor regalo para Hinata, usar algo que se salvo de milagro.

Suspiro, aun le dolía esa ocasión, un accidente ferroviario en el cual, no hubo sobrevivientes, pudo haberse salvado alguien, pero el tanque exploto y todo se fue. Miro con anhelo el vestido, era de un durazno tenue con el cinto y el moño color dorado, de tirante grueso y un escote en "V" no muy pronunciado.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a su primogénita, tenía su cabello hacia atrás con su flequillo ligeramente sobre sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, un poco de delineador en sus ojos perlas y sus pestañas enchinadas, aun traía su pijama puesta, pero no entendió el hecho de su cabello.

- Le puse unas extensiones- dijo Hanabi orgullosa- que difícil fue- se quejo y el mayor las miro con una sonrisa, se acerco despacio a Hinata y le tendió el vestido- ¿Es ese?- Hiashi asintió.

- Papá- dijo mirando el vestido- yo…- el negó y ella le sonrió- gracias- se abrazaron- soy muy feliz, estar contigo y con mis amigos, es todo lo que quiero- miro el vestido y suspiro- hare que mamá se sienta tan feliz como yo- dijo en tono suave, sin tartamudear, era demasiada su conmoción-

- Ese vestido, fue el único que sobrevivió, el modelo original era más largo y no tenía el cinto, pero no importa- dijo- cámbiate, te esperamos abajo- Hanabi salió corriendo- ve a cambiarte tu también- ella asintió y Hiashi cerró la puerta.

Veinte minutos después se veía a la heredera Hyuga con el vestido puesto, le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, sus pies lucían unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, de tacón bajo y los dedos descubiertos, en su mano derecha había una pulsera con unas flores blancas. Todos en la casa sonrieron al verla y ella se sintió agradecida con todos.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba el ordenador, su cuñadita lo había visitado ayer, y le había dicho que no olvidara algo, bufo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que recordar? Siguió tecleando y pasando información, desbloqueando algunos movimientos, ya habían dado con el ladrón, increíblemente había sido otro Uchiha, pero eso no tenía importancia.

Ahora su padre confiaba en que renovaran ese dinero, ese día tenía una junta con unos socios interesados en la compañía y cerrar un trato, sonrió y se levanto, camino hasta la secretaria y le pidió unos documentos.

- Sasuke-sama- el asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café- recuerde que hoy es la beneficencia- el asintió de nuevo- y Hinata-sama tocara hoy- Sasuke bajo su taza y suspiro.

- Demonios, lo olvide- se golpeo la frente- am…- miro su reloj- la junta comenzara en breve- dile que no podre ir, que la quiero y que… espero que podamos hablar- ella asintió- tomo toda la nota- el mejor arreglo que encuentres, es el que quiero para ella- la secretaria asintió y Sasuke corrió a su oficina.

- Hinata-sama- se mordió el labio- ¿Y si…?- miro el recado de Sasuke y luego- ¡Ya se, arreglare una cita entre ellos!- sonrió complacida y corrió al elevador.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata entraba en la institución. Tenían dos horas para ensayar, o sea que llegaba a tiempo, les sonrió a todos y muchos elogiaron su vestimenta. Ella solo se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a tanta atención, camino con sus amigas a cada lado de ella e ingresaron al salón privado.

Dos pares de ojos veían fijamente los movimientos de la morena, unos ojos negros y los otros cafés, no perdían detalle de ella. Aunque una estaba arrepentida, miro a su amiga con miedo, pero la morena de ojos negros no se daría por vencida, el titulo de pianista de Kunoichis era de ella, no de la Hyuga-

- Disculpen- miraron al hombre que les hablaba- ¿Alguna de ustedes es Hinata Hyuga?- ambas negaron- rayos, llevo veinte minutos buscándola- dijo quejumbroso el hombre.

- ¿Se le ofrecía algo? Yo puedo ayudarle si quiere- dijo la morena, extendiendo sus manos hacia él- ¿Son para ella?

- Si, las envía Sasuke-sama, soy el mensajero de los Uchiha- dijo sin más el joven- de verdad que me haría un gran favor, señorita- ella le sonrió simpática y este salió corriendo.

- Veamos, que dice aquí- "Hinata, lamento la discusión de antier, te quiero y espero que podamos vernos hoy en la noche para cenar y festejar, Sasuke"- Mnm….-

- Kaoru ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo la de ojos cafés.- esto es demasiado.

- No te preocupes, no le hare nada malo- dijo, muy a su pesar- Riku, eres demasiado miedosa- miro la tarjeta- dame una pluma- Riku la miro con miedo- de verdad que no le hare nada, solo cambiare el mensaje y la dejaremos encerrada en el armario, nada peligroso, al menos hasta que acabe la presentación-

- ¿Lo juras?- la otra asintió- ten- empezó a escribir un nuevo mensaje "Perdóname, me comporte muy mal contigo, espérame en la recepción, te quiere Sasuke"- ¡Guau, sabes escribir recados!

- ¡Me ofendes!- dijo la otra y ambas sonrieron para encaminarse hasta el lugar, llegaron y Hinata interpretaba su melodía, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras tocaba las notas trasmitiendo todo su sentimiento y poniendo su corazón en ello- tienes razón, es buena- dijo sin más- pero yo soy mejor- se encamino hasta ella-¡Hyuga!- Hinata desentono y miro con un poco de recelo a Kaoru- vengo en son de paz- no había nadie con Hinata- escucha…

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con miedo y mirándola fijamente, estaba ligeramente volteada hacia ella- habla.

- Ya, ya. No me des ordenes Hyuga- escupió la morena- un mensajero trajo esto para ti- le tendió el ramo de rosas blancas con unas de color durazno y ella sonrió- parecen ser de tu novio- Hinata se levanto y camino hasta ellas, leyó el mensaje y un tenue sonrojo inundo sus mejillas- ¿Vas a ir?

- No tiene hora, asi que iré mas tarde- dijo sin prestarle atención a quien le había preguntado- Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa, Riku miro con pena a la morena, pero Kaoru había prometido no lastimarla más, solo la encerraría, eso no era malo, bueno no tan malo- ¿No te dijo a qué hora seria eso?- Kaoru medito- ¿O algo?- pregunto de nuevo en tono suave.

- No lo sé- menciono Riku- dijo que treinta minutos antes de la presentación- Hinata miro su reloj y sonrió- ¿Estás feliz?- ella asintió y volvió a su tarea de mejorar su interpretación, Kaoru miraba sorprendida a Riku, no pensaba que ella fuera a ayudarla de esa manera.

- Gracias- se volteo hacia ellas y les dedico la sonrisa mas radiante que tenia, la de una chica enamorada y feliz por las cosas buenas que le estaban ocurriendo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke asentía a los comentarios de los inversionistas, daba sus opiniones y también comentaba el hecho de las reglas de la nueva empresa Uchiha tras el fraude cometido por uno de los empleados, pero según palabras del moreno, eso no ocurriría de nuevo.

Todos asintieron y acordaron otra reunión y Sasuke asintió agradecido con ellos, miro su reloj, las cuatro de la tarde, el recital de Hinata era en media hora, alcanzaría a llegar y le daría el mejor abrazo. Sonrió como niño y salió corriendo de la oficina, su secretaria sonrió.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura interpretaba junto con un grupo de violinistas y más personas de cuerdas, "La tormenta" de Vivaldi, Hinata miraba complacida a su amiga y sonreía feliz, este día era el más feliz de su vida, miro su reloj, dentro de poco podría ver a Sasuke.

Camino despacio por los pasillos cuando un murmullo se dejo escuchar, frunció un poco el ceño y camino hasta el lugar de donde provenía, abrió con cuidado la puerta y miro hacia adentro, Kaoru y Riku hablaban entre ellas, tenían una cuerda y algunas telas, abrió los ojos.

- En cinco minutos vamos por ella a la recepción y la encerramos- dijo Kaoru- ¿De acuerdo?- asintió, Hinata hizo un poco de ruido y ambas voltearon a ver- ¡Hyuga!-

- ¡No!- sollozo, se echo a correr de improvisto y ambas jóvenes corrieron tras ella.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke veía con el ceño fruncido su teléfono "Gracias por las flores, te espero en la entrada, como me pediste, te quiero" el recordaba las flores, pero no recordaba haberla citado, acelero un poco y llego hasta un embotellamiento, maldijo su suerte y se sorprendió de ver la ambulancia allí.

Un hueco se formo en su corazón y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de Hinata mientras se acercaba al lugar "El numero que usted marco, está fuera de servicio, por favor deje un mensaje después del tono…. H-hola s-soy Hinata, n-no me encuentro por el momento, pero en la brevedad m-me comunicare contigo" siguió insistiendo mientras el vacio se formaba cada vez más hondo en su pecho.

- ¡Yo no lo hice, por dios…! – Escucho unos gritos- ¡Despierta, por favor!- las sirenas se escucharon más cerca y Sasuke tenía miedo de mirar.

- ¡Por piedad, Hyuga, no juegues asi con nosotras!- su corazón se encogió y empezó a correr mientras su teléfono caía al suelo con un "pero a la brevedad m-me comunicare contigo"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata corría hacia la puerta, tenía que salir de allí, Kaoru y Riku corrían detrás de ella con las cuerdas, tenían que atraparla pronto, Hinata volteo un poco hacia atrás y se sorprendió de no verlas, volteo a todos lados y cada una venia por un lado diferente, miro hacia la calle, estaba el rojo para los carros, si se apuraba, lo pasaría.

Riku puso su mano sobre la de ella, arrancándole la pulsera con flores que llevaba, Hinata se zafo gracias a eso y corrió hasta la calle, el siga se puso para los autos y ella solo alcanzo a ver la camioneta negra antes de que esta la golpeara, lanzando su cuerpo varios metros más allá.

Kaoru grito como loca al ver la escena, Hinata parada en medio de la calle, la camioneta embistiéndola y ella moviéndose como muñeca de trapo delante de sus ojos, todo se detuvo en ese instante, para las agresoras y para la agredida.

Hinata temblaba, le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza y poco a poco ese dolor iba desapareciendo, sollozo mientras las manos de varias personas la manipulaban para moverla y colocarla en una posición menos torcida, sangre broto de sus labios y sus ojos iban viendo borroso.

- ¡Fue culpa suya!- acuso una mujer que sostenía la cabeza de Hinata- ¡Es su culpa!

- ¡Yo no lo hice por dios!- dijo Riku con los ojos abiertos mientras caía al suelo- despierta por favor

- ¡Por favor Hyuga, no juegues asi con nosotras!- dijo Kaoru- Hyuga, reacciona- se acerco a ella a gatas- Hyuga… por favor… abre los ojos- Hinata parpadeaba y trataba de enfocar- eso es, mírame, no dejes de mirarme…

- ¡Hinata!- Sasuke se derrapo literalmente en el pavimento para ver a su novia y su precioso vestido bañado en sangre, los ojos de Hinata soltaban lagrimas y sus manos se estiraban hacia su novio- ¡Por dios!- sollozo Sasuke. Todos dentro del lugar de beneficencia comenzaron a salir- ¡Una ambulancia, rápido!- los paramédicos hacían su aparición.

- ¡Hinata!- escucho una voz gruesa, su padre- ¡Por dios, Hinata por favor!-

- ¡Hinata-chan!- los gritos se hacían lejanos.

- ¡Hinata-sama!

- Hinata- nesama- miro los ojos de Sasuke y sus manos intentaron tocar su rostro.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- mas gritos se sumaban, pero el dolor se iba haciendo leve, sus manos apretaron las de Sasuke, no podía ni hablar.- ¡Hinata-chan!-

- s- Sasuke…. K-kun- susurro, Sasuke apretó sus manos y sollozo- s- Sasuke… k-kun-n

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jajaja ok no es para reírse pero… pensaba ponerlo completo pero ya es muy largo el capitulo, o sea que no, se van a tener que aguantar al próximo. Este capítulo va con mención honorifica a Amit roca que muy amablemente me dejo un PM para pedirme la continuación…**

**Chica… aquí esta, sinceramente…. Espero que llores xD jajaja ok no, Ntc, lo que si es que… lamento la tardanza y pues, gracias en serio me pusiste de buenas y me inspire o sea que horita escribo el que sigue. Pero este ya lo subí jajaja.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Maziidx.-jajajaja ¡Se fue! ok no. jajaja am... me vas a matar, pero es necesario, ya les explico bien el que sigue y todo eso. jajaja**

**Lady- Darkness-chan- jajaja si, pobre de su cabello T-T **

**Ciielo Riin. aqui está, espero que te guste y no me mates jajajaja ok no, nos vemos y bienvenida.**

**Jakie M.V.- jajaja descubriste mi plan U_U es necesario, te prometo que... que ya empieza lo bueno sale? jaajajaja lo siento! y muchas gracias por la suerte, creeme que me va a hacer falta :ss bueno ya, cuidate y nos vemos.**

**Amit Roca.- disculpame por dejarte con ansias, pero aqui esta, ya estoy escribiendo el otro asi que espero no tardarme en subir, gracias de nuevo y no mueras, te necesito comentando xD jajaja. nos vemos.**

**Fher34.- See. jajaja **

**Espada de cristal.- jajaja lamento la demora, aqui esta, nos vemos y gracias.**

**RukiaNeechan.- jajajaj gracias y pues espero que te guste nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.,**

**Neko. Aqui esta la conti. jajajaja nos vemos despues.**

**Ahora si, jajaja quejas, sugerencias, golpes (En la cara no que de eso vivo) xD jajaja nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, besos a todos los que leen y gracias**

**Kasai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guau! eso me sorprendio hasta a mi, bueno ya, jajaja al menos ya actualice y pues. No se si me tardare con el siguiente, pero aun así, gracias a todas, nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer, naruto no es de mi propiedad, solo lo tomo prestado para crear esta locura, es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento y la historia si es mía, jejeje, toy re loca caray xD ok no, nos vemos ;)**

_"Pensamientos"._

Hablan normal.

Camibio de escena (...)

* * *

..

...

...

...

Sasuke daba vueltas en el hospital, sus manos jugaban nerviosas y su ceño estaba fruncido en preocupación. Hiashi estaba igual o peor que él, se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera con su hija menor abrazada a él, ambos tenían los ojos rojos, pero Hanabi aun sollozaba.

Naruto miraba a su mejor amigo, el también estaba preocupado, Hinata era su amiga, la quería como si fuera su hermana menor, se paso la mano por sus rubios cabellos y miro a Neji, el tenia el ceño fruncido, los ojos apretados, la mandíbula tensa y estaba muy quieto en aquel pilar.

Sakura, Ino y Tenten se abrazaban las unas a las otras, mas personas estaban ahí con ellas, pero pocos eran del círculo de amigos de Hinata, Kurenai se sobaba la frente, solo esperaba que nada malo pasara, pero al parecer nadie seria indulgente con ellos.

- ¿Familiares de Hyuga Hinata?- Hiashi se levanto de inmediato, Neji y Hanabi caminaron detrás de él y Sasuke se pego a ellos- señor… - bajo la vista y Sasuke abrió los ojos- intentamos todo lo que pudimos, no… no había forma de salvarla, tenía una contusión lo cual la hubiera dejado en coma de haberse salvado, estalla miento de viseras, fractura de tres costillas y dislocamiento de pierna y clavícula- Hanabi se cubrió la boca y Neji la abrazo.

- Entonces…- Hiashi no podía procesar la información- Hinata… mi hija…- fue retrocediendo hasta que unos brazos femeninos lo abrazaron por la espalda.

- ¡Es mentira!- dijo Sasuke- ¡Hinata…! Hinata!- entro a la sala en donde comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de ella con una sabana- ¡No!- los empujo, Naruto corrió tras él- ¡Hinata, abre los ojos!- ella no reaccionaba- ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡¿Entiendes?!- abrazo a la joven- ¡No puedes dejarme, te lo prohíbo!- abrazo el cuerpo de la morena- ¡Está prohibido, no me dejes!

- ¡Teme!- Naruto lo jalo y lo abrazo- se ha ido… se fue- sollozo también y los médicos cubrieron a Hinata- Hinata-chan se fue- miro los negros ojos de Sasuke y este busco algo en los de Naruto.

- ¡No!- dijo sin más y se derrumbo en brazos de su mejor amigo, Naruto también lo abrazo y ambos se quedaron allí. Afuera todos lloraban, Hiashi no podía con el temblor de su cuerpo y gritaba que no era justo, el doctor reviso a Hanabi ya que ella había caído desmayada, Neji la sostenía y sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el cementerio, los Uchiha, los Uzumaki, los Yamanaka, Tsunade-sama, shizune. Hiashi ayudaba a cargar el féretro de Hinata, junto con Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke y Neji, Sasuke sollozaba aun y era visto por los ojos de su madre-

Fugaku tenía el ceño fruncido, pero por dentro estaba algo conmovido por la reacción de su hijo, prefirió sacrificar su tiempo con ella que dejar caer la empresa y ahora… que por fin la empresa estaba a salvo, Sasuke se derrumbaba, apretó el hombro de su mujer.

Itachi se unió a la marcha, bajo la vista mientras iba al paso de todos hasta el lugar de reposo de los Hyuga, donde había sido enterrada Hitomi-sama hace varios años, dejaron el féretro, pero Sasuke no se quiso separar de él. Entre Itachi y Naruto lo llevaron hasta la silla y lo sentaron.

- Queridos hermanos- dijo el padre- hoy estamos aquí para decirle adiós a una mujer, que era un ejemplo a seguir- dijo el hombre, Hiruzen Sarutobi.- ella no solo continuo adelante a pesar de la catástrofe, también consiguió su sueño, por eso pienso que ella se fue en paz- Sasuke miro al hombre- no le lloremos… lo que ella necesita es que todos sigamos adelante- Hiashi apretó los puños, lo mismo había dicho con su esposa- ella fue fuerte, e incluso se que… ella perdonara a quien le hizo esto- Kaoru y Riku se encontraban hasta atrás.

Siguió con sus sermones y sus oraciones, intentando dar un vano consuelo a la familia y al novio de la joven, pero ellos ya no tenían consuelo, Sasuke parecía un zombi mientras su madre acariciaba su brazo y su mano.

- Polvo eres, polvo serás- dijo Hiruzen poniendo un puño de tierra sobre el féretro ya bajado- descansa en paz… cuida de tus seres queridos desde el cielo- Hiashi se levanto también y coloco un puño de tierra, Neji igual y Hanabi lo hizo a duras penas, la pequeña temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras veía como los del servicio metían el cuerpo de su hermana en aquel hoyo.

- No lo tapes- dijo ella en un impulso- Hinata-nesama no podrá salir- se aferro al traje de su padre- por favor… Hinata-nesama… ella- Hiashi negó y la abrazo- Hinata-nesama… ella… ella no… no podrá salir-Sasuke se hinco al lado de Hanabi- Tu me crees ¿Verdad?´- Hanabi no sabía ni que decía- ella- Sasuke negó y la abrazo también.

- Ella… ella- ambos se aferraron al ella hasta que sus respectivos padres los separaron del lugar, entre Mikoto e Itachi se llevaron a Sasuke mientras el agujero era llenado por tierra- ¡Hinata!- grito Sasuke intentando volver, Itachi lo aferro mas fuerte- ¡Suéltame, están enterrando a Hinata, ella está viva!- Itachi no cedió- suéltame… Naruto no lo permitas- Sakura sollozo al ver a su amigo en ese estado, Naruto negó y camino hasta Sasuke- detenlos.

- Si, deténganlos- pidió Hanabi retorciéndose en los brazos de su padre- por favor papá... detenlos- estiro sus manitas hacia el lugar hasta que no quedo un solo montículo de tierra al lado- ¡No! ¡Hinata-nesama!

- ¡Hinata!- entre Itachi y Naruto abrazaban a Sasuke aunque Itachi quería aferrarse a lo mismo que su hermano, el daría lo que fuera por verla, aunque fuera en brazos de su hermano, pero no quería que muriera, Mikoto apretaba su bolso y sollozaba.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Doce de la noche en punto, Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina, no había salido de ella desde que termino el velorio de Hinata y solo se había dedicado a beber, su secretaria tenia prohibido entrar, su padre igual. Mikoto intento convencerlo de salir, pero él no la dejo pasar no dejaba pasar a nadie.

Miro el ordenador y en el salía la fotografía de ella, cerró los ojos con dolor, se quedaría ahí toda la noche, pensando en ella, solo en ella. Nada tenía sentido sin Hinata y lo peor de todo es que no lo vio si no hasta ahora. Miro la fotografía de su familia, sus ojos se cerraron con rencor al enfocar a su padre.

Todo había sido culpa de Fugaku, lanzo su copa de vidrio hasta la puerta y comenzó a patearlo todo, tiro el ordenador al suelo, el escritorio, rompió las fotografías familiares. Fugaku no era su familia, Fugaku había tenido la culpa, de no haberlo presionado él habría estado con Hinata ese día y no habría permitido que esas estúpidas hicieran lo que hicieron.

- ¡Maldición!- pateo la puerta y se dejo caer sobre ella, su secretaria lo veía con dolor desde afuera, ella se sentía culpable, aun no le decía a Sasuke que ella había citado a Hinata y que le diría a él donde se verían- Hinata… vuelve- sollozo- te necesito- sollozo de nuevo y escondió la cara entre sus brazos y se quedo hecho un ovillo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Una semana después.

- Maldita sea ¡Teme, abre la puerta!- Naruto se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Sasuke, desde que Hinata había muerto, el joven vivía día y noche ahí encerrado, ya ni siquiera sabía si se bañaba o algo parecido- ¡Teme!- miro a la secretaria, la cual llevaba otra charola de comida- ¿Come bien?

- Creo que sí, le dejo las charolas y las encuentro vacías- suspiro- Naruto-sama, estoy angustiada, Sasuke-sama no ha salido en toda la semana y… y- comenzó a llorar y Naruto paso su brazo por los hombros de la mujer- ¡Lo siento, es que estoy tan preocupada por el señor!- Naruto abrazo mas fuerte a la joven- ¡Si él se muere! ¡¿Con quién trabajare yo?!- el joven rubio solo bajo la vista.

- ¡A un lado!- se separaron y vieron a Fugaku Uchiha caminar hasta ellos- ¡Abre la puerta Sasuke!- gruño furioso, pero no recibió respuesta- ¡Que abras la maldita puerta!- aporreo la superficie de madera y Naruto abrió los ojos temeroso.

- Sasuke-kun, cielo abre la puerta- dijo Mikoto en un tono más calmado- por favor, estamos preocupados por ti- intento abrir la puerta- ¿Tienes la llave?- la secretaria negó.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Sasuke-sama me la quito cuando le deje su segunda charola de comida- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Sasuke-sama, abra la puerta, por favor!

...

...

..,...

...

...

...

...

...

Mientras tanto, adentro, el joven moreno tecleaba en el ordenador, las acciones de Uchiha corp. Habían subido bastante, incluso los préstamos que hicieron, ahora generaban intereses muy altos, no tenía tiempo que perder, no podía quedarse tranquilo

Escucho los golpes de Naruto, los lloriqueos de su secretaria, al maldito de Fugaku aporrear la puerta y después la voz de su madre, pero ni asi abriría, aunque tenía algo de hambre, miro sus trajes. No salía de la oficina e iba a las aguas termales en la tarde, cuando su secretaria iba a comer.

Miro la foto de Hinata y el collar que le había dado por su merito, el cual aun tenia la fotografía de él y de Hiashi, suspiro, la puerta fue aporreada de nuevo y después abierta de par en par, el miro un poco hacia ella y después volvió a la computadora.

- ¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me obedezcas?!- gruño Fugaku, Sasuke siguió en lo suyo- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Ya estas conforme con tu berrinchito? Basta ya, la empresa depende de ti y de Itachi y… - Sasuke le aventó los papeles a los pies- ¿Qué es eso?

- Lo que querías- dijo frio y siguió tecleando- tus acciones subieron, tu empresa está en lo más alto, compitiendo con la Hyuga- Fugaku abrió los ojos- ¿no estás contento? – Se levanto y camino hasta él, Mikoto intento detenerlo, pero Naruto la detuvo a ella- ¿Qué tienes que hacer para que te obedezca? No te esfuerces, no quiero hacerte caso- se planto delante de su progenitor- ¿Qué quiero? Simple, la quiero a ella- todos abrieron los ojos- ¿me la puedes dar? ¿Puedes devolverme a mi princesa?- su tono iba subiendo- ¡Tú maldita empresa fue lo que me separo de ella!- gruño y pegando otras hojas al pecho del mayor- ¿Estás contento? Que bueno-

- Sasuke- llamo Mikoto- cielo vamos a comer ¿Sí? Estas muy delgado y…

- Y no te molestes- fue a sentarse – no saldré de aquí- miro a Fugaku con odio- tengo trabajo que hacer- escupió y volvió a sumergirse en el trabajo- ¿Se pueden retirar solos o llamo a seguridad?- la secretaria miro asustada a su jefe y después a Fugaku, el cual tenía el ceño muy fruncido, Mikoto miraba con dolor a su bebe, el cual estaba cegado por el rencor- Naruto- el rubio suspiro y tomo delicadamente el brazo de Mikoto para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

- Eres un ingrato Sasuke- dijo Fugaku- te hemos dado todo, todo cuanto has pedido y has querido y tu…- miro a su hijo- ¿Nos pagas asi?

- No te confundas Fugaku- dijo mirándolo de nuevo- yo no soy Itachi- el mayor abrió los ojos- a mi no me consentiste, a mi no me diste ninguna mirada de orgullo o algo parecido- se recargo en su asiento- lo único que te pedí, fue estar con ella. Desgraciadamente para ti, me lo negaste otra vez, te pago con la misma moneda que me diste- tomo el teléfono- seguridad, necesito que saquen a Fugaku Uchiha, acompáñenlo o usen la fuerza- colgó.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Mikoto miro a su hijo, Naruto suspiro, Sasuke era un berrinchudo, ya hablaría con el otra vez.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke volvió a su trabajo y continuo en aquella oficina, incluso su secretaria entro a desearle buenas noches y se retiro, pero él siguió allí, tomo algo de café y continuo con las acciones, tenía que controlarlas todas. Se recargo en el asiento y las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus negros ojos.

Fugaku no entendía, miro la fotografía de ella, su celular estaba allí, su collar. Era excesivo, pero solo asi podía pensar en ella sin recordar la escena, incluso no dormía por no verla de nuevo.

Se llevo la mano a la sien y descanso los ojos _"Sasuke-kun, te quiero"_ mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ella era todo lo que él quería, ella era toda su vida y sin ella, el no era nada, le dieron ganas de tirar más cosas pero si de por si le había salido cara la reparación de su oficina, si lo hacía de nuevo agarraría a golpes a alguien.

- ¿Diga?- hablo después de contestar su teléfono- ¿Qué quieres Dobe?- estaba aburrido, al menos era la primera vez que le contestaba a Naruto, en una semana- ¿Ahora?- espero y bufo fastidiado- no tengo ganas Dobe.

- ¡No me importa!- la puerta se abrió de golpe y Naruto aun tenía el aparato en las manos- ¡Vamos a ir a beber un rato!- dijo feliz, Sasuke levanto una ceja ¿Por qué demonios seguían hablando por teléfono si tenía al mugriento rubio delante de sus narices?- ¿Me escuchaste?

- Si- dijo malhumorado- te dije que no quiero- Naruto le sonreía con los ojos cerrados- no me vas a convencer- dijo sin más- aun no quiero salir- miro por la ventana y Naruto suspiro, se acerco hasta la silla y aun con el teléfono en la oreja y sin cortas la llamada hablo.

- Teme, sé que es difícil- lo miro a los ojos- también es difícil para mí, Hinata-chan era como mi hermana menor, la adoraba- el moreno miro los ojos azules de su amigo- pero estoy seguro de que ella no estaría feliz si te viera aquí encerrado-

- Está bien Dobe- se levanto, aun sin cortar la llamada- pero una cosa- el rubio asintió con una sonrisa- ¡Cuelga la maldita llamada estás a un jodido metro de mi!- grito con todas sus fuerzas en la bocina.

...

...

...

...

...

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una barra, Naruto bebía como loco y Sasuke se acababa las copas a duras penas, no tenía ni ánimos para beber, pero todo fuera por Naruto, su vista se perdió en el liquido ambarino que era su copa y medito.

_"Naruto-kun"_ recordó las palabras de su novia el día de su presentación ¿Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto? Miro al rubio el cual pedía otra copa y suspiro, Hinata.

- Dobe- el rubio asintió- ¿Hinata estaba enamorada de ti?- el rubio escupió el liquido el cual fue a dar a la cara del camarero- ¡No seas cerdo!

- ¡Pues que cosas preguntas!- gruño el rubio- Hinata-chan- miro a su amigo y el tenia una mirada suplicante- lo confeso una vez- Sasuke abrió los ojos- eso fue hace mucho, pero entre los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que era solo cariño- dijo sin más, sus ojos brillaron con cariño- la muy tontita creyó estar enamorada de mi, cuando en realidad solo pensaba en ti

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?- Naruto bebió de nuevo y el camarero se cubrió con su charola- ¿No confiaba en mí?

- Ella confiaba en ti- dijo sin más- pero tú en ella no- Sasuke volteo a verlo- aun recuerdo cuando fue su primera presentación y tu- le golpeo e hombro- pensaste tontería y media solo porque yo me llevaba bien con ella- lo riño y al final el moreno suspiro- ¡Deja de pensar en eso, teme!- le golpeo la espalda y ahora Sasuke fue quien escupió- ¡Hay que hacer un brindis!- se paro en la barra y miro a todos- ¡Oigan, quiero que me acompañen a brindar!- los demás consumidores miraron al rubio- ¡Por una chica linda y especial que hoy nos ve a todos desde el cielo!- Sasuke sollozo- ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!- corearon todos en solidaridad al loco rubio- ¡Que puedan superar ese golpe!- dijo otro.

- Salud- susurro Sasuke y bebió de su copa- Hinata…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke manejaba de camino a su casa, había ido a casa de Naruto a dejar al rubio que estaba inconsciente y Sakura había platicado un momento con él, agradeció el apoyo de su amiga y partió, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era llegar, por primera vez en una semana a dormir a su departamento, el guardia le había advertido que no lo dejaría pasar.

Llego después de un rato e ingreso al lugar, estaba oscuro, vacio. Ni siquiera sabía para qué demonios había vuelto, se sentó en su sofá y recargo la cabeza, estaba tan cansado que de verdad no quería saber nada, el hecho de trabajar diario, solo para no pensar en ella y recordar lo que paso.

Su teléfono vibró de improviso y eso lo saco de su ensoñación, miro el mensaje _"¿Tienes un deseo?"_ levanto una ceja _"Nosotros_ te _podemos_ _ayudar, ven a vernos a esta dirección"_ se levanto rápidamente y marco el numero del cual venia el mensaje.

- ¡Eso no es gracioso Dobe, creí que ya estabas dormido!- gruño.

- No soy su amigo, mi estimado Uchiha-sama- abrió los ojos, era la voz de una mujer- yo sé por lo que está pasando, yo se que quiere algo, solo dígamelo.

- ¿Quién demonios es?- la mujer solo rió- escucha, no sé que quieras, si quieres dinero, no lo conseguirás asi que deja de molestarme- colgó y se dejo caer contra el sofá- un deseo, si claro- _"¿Qué deseas?_" El mensaje estaba allí- maldición- dejo el teléfono en el sofá y fue a bañarse, malditos estafadores.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Una mujer de negros cabellos y ojos negros miraba complacida el mensaje ¿Qué pedirá ese hermoso joven? Su sonrisa no se borro y continuó viendo el teléfono, lo sabía, sabía lo que él quería… la pregunta era ¿Comprendería la magnitud de su deseo?

- Yo sé lo que quieres, Uchiha-sama- hablo hacia el teléfono, a pesar de que no había nadie- Volverla a ver…

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jajaja algo cortito, pero ya ven jajaja, si de por sí, saben que estoy loca. Con esto se acaban de dar cuenta que perdí un tornillo xD jajaja ok no, bueno ya. ¿Qué estoy planeando? ¿Alguien lo sabe? Jajaja en serio, espero que les guste el capitulo y pues, nos vemos después.**

**Ciielo Riin.- jajaja si, ¿Cómo que casi? Yo parecía magdalena ahí, jajaja mientras escribía, ahí me ves llorando como loca jajaja. Pero bueno, al menos no me mataras hasta que termine el capítulo ¿Verdad? Jajaja fiu, que alivio xD.**

**Maziixd.- jajaja bueno, después de este capítulo ahora si me vas a matar jajaja ¿Verdad? ¡En la cara no, que soy actriz! Jajaja ok no. Nos vemos y pues, espero salvarme de ese pasaje al infierno jajaja.**

**RukiaNechan.- jajaja pues espero que te guste xD jajaja, lo siento, esto tenía que pasar y es enserio, y sobre Sasuke-chan, pues ahora ya medio se rebeló ¿No? Ahora a ver qué pasa, porque aun no sé.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan. Lo siento, era inevitable y pues… espero que no me mates xD, nos vemos el que sigue.**

**Jakie M.V- ¡Mate a Hinata! Jajaja lo siento, pero era necesario, ya veras, tu confía en mí y no me mates, soy muy joven para morir ¡Aaaaaaah! Bueno ya, basta de drama, nos vemos el que sigue y gracias por el apoyo.**

**Amit Roca.- no te preocupes, la mención fue por tu MP que de verdad me alentó, pero ahora a lo serio, lo siento, pero de verdad tenía que pasar, ya algunas me conocen y saben que definitivamente me faltan como quince tornillos y pues, espero que te guste la historia, nos vemos.**

**Neko- de nada, nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Ahora sí, jajaja muchas ya saben cómo soy y todo ese asunto, por favor no me vayan a matar, les prometo mucha… am… am… mucho entretenimiento a partir de aquí, jajaja no se cuantos capítulos me lleve, pero creo que será poquito, no se jajaja nos vemos después, gracias a todas y muak besos a todas. **


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones, por lo general en este fic me he estado inspirando de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de las canciones de Juanes, si pueden escucharlas, por ejemplo la de "Para tu amor" "sin tu amor no valgo nada" "Volverte a ver" y más jajaja bueno al menos esas son las que más le llegan.

Disclaimer, Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto, alias el asesino de los chicos guapos de Naruto, lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

Hablan normal.

"_Pensamientos o flash back"._

**Cambio de escena. (…) nos vemos abajo, bye- bye.**

* * *

…

…

…

…

Sasuke despertó muy temprano esa maña, bueno en realidad ni siquiera había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche y todo por la maldita llamada que hizo _"Yo sé cuál es su deseo, Uchiha-sama"_ salió del departamento y llego hasta su carro, hoy sería un día más sin ella, sin su hermosa Hinata.

Miro su teléfono, el cual había apagado porque recibió tres mensajes más de esa mujer, dos de Naruto y uno de Itachi. Pero ya no importaba, apretó el botón de encendido para que el teléfono comenzara a funcionar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver cuatro mensajes de voz, seis llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes de texto, con uno más recién entrando.

Empezó por escuchar todos los mensajes perdidos, los cuales eran de su madre, las llamadas perdidas eran de Itachi y una de Naruto. Miro los mensajes de texto _"Estoy en el cementerio"_ el número salía como desconocido, frunció el ceño y lo borró.

Otro mensaje era de Hanabi, la cual le decía que la próxima semana saldría de viaje con su padre, que si la acompañaba al cementerio a ver a su hermana, sintió una punzada, ambos se habían aferrado al recuerdo de la morena el día del entierro, ambos habían gritado su nombre.

Los siguientes mensajes eran del Dobe de Naruto, diciéndole sobre la junta que tendrían a las once, maldijo en tono alto, estaba harto de las malditas juntas, estaba hasta los… de el maldito trabajo, eso fue lo que lo alejo de ella, de su Hinata.

Dio un volantazo haciendo que el conductor de atrás frenara de golpe, movió su coche atravesando una jardinera y condujo, a pesar de los insultos de varios automovilistas, hasta el cementerio, hoy no iría a trabajar.

Llego después de media hora a la mansión Hyuga, camino por los jardines hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar suavemente, una sirvienta abrió y le permitió el ingreso, lo guio al comedor donde se encontraban los tres Hyuga restantes, Hiashi dejo su cuchara y miro sorprendido al moreno, se levanto despacio y le tendió la mano una vez que llego hasta él.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto en tono paternal, Sasuke suspiro y sus ojos se cristalizaron por momentos.

- He estado mejor, Hiashi-sama- dijo irónico, miro a Hanabi la cual le sonreía ampliamente- ¿Vamos? Recibí tu mensaje- ella asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, Sasuke sonrió al verla ir dando brinquitos por el pasillo y después con un cepillo dental- Hyuga- dijo refiriéndose a Neji.

- ¿A dónde la llevas?- Hiashi también lo miro.

- Me pidió que la llevara a ver a Hinata- ambos castaños bajaron la vista- no iré a trabajar hoy, asi que. Yo cuidare de Hanabi- dijo sin más.

- Te lo agradezco, Sasuke- el moreno miro al castaño mayor- por el trabajo no he podido ver a mi hija- dijo con pesar- ¿Podrías llevarle unas flores por mi? En la tarde pasare a verla- Sasuke asintió, miro un poco a su ex suegro y suspiro.

- Hiashi-sama- el castaño asintió tomando asiento de nuevo, una sirvienta le trajo un vaso con jugo y Sasuke acepto, le dio un sorbo- quería preguntarle- se acerco y saco su celular- ¿Recibió un mensaje así?- el castaño frunció el ceño, Neji se levanto.

- ¿Qué demonios?- ambos castaños leían el mensaje _"Sabemos cuál es su deseo_"- yo recibí uno asi- Hiashi miro sorprendido a su sobrino- pero creí que era una broma- Sasuke asintió.

- ¡Sasuke-san, vámonos!- la joven castaña tenía un vestido negro, pegado a su pequeño cuerpo y carente de curvas, Sasuke sonrió- ¿Sucede algo?- los tres hombres negaron y Hanabi levanto una ceja.

- La traeré de regreso en la tarde- tomo la mano de Hanabi y caminaron hacia la puerta- Hiashi-sama- el castaño asintió antes de que Sasuke saliera- solo le pido, que no diga nada… no estoy seguro de que quieran, pero si es dinero, debemos estar preparados para todo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke conducía tranquilo, Hanabi hablaba de todas las cosas que había hecho en honor a su hermana, como comenzar sus propias clases de piano, para seguir el sueño de su progenitora y su hermana, pero después comenzó con sospechas locas de las cuales Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que reír ante sus ocurrencias de niña.

También le conto que Neji había estado más callado y distante de lo que normalmente era y que una vez ella lo llamo extraterrestre. Sasuke sonrió, esa niña era más extrovertida que Hinata, pero aun asi le tenía aprecio.

Llegaron al campo santo y compraron cuatro arreglos florales, dos de parte de Hiashi y Neji y uno cada uno. La felicidad de Hanabi se fue apagando mediante el camino hacia la tumba familiar se acortaba, la vio temblar y él pensó lo mismo que ella, el día que se despidieron para siempre _"Hinata-Nesama" "Hinata"_

Llegaron a la lapida color perla como sus ojos, habían unos arreglos más y dos notas que le pedían perdón, Sasuke frunció el ceño al reconocerlas "_Esas malditas_" miro a todos lados de manera molesta y busco con sus ojos a las culpables de su desgracia, las vio unos pasos más allá por lo cual, dejando sola a la niña, corrió hasta ellas.

Hanabi solo lo vio partir y junto sus manitas delante de la lapida de Hinata, lagrimas inundaron sus perlados ojos y comenzó sus plegarias hacia ella.

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

Mientras tanto, Sasuke dio alcance a ambas jóvenes, tomándolas a ambas por los hombros y girándolas bruscamente, haciendo que Kaoru cayera al suelo por la fuerza y miro asustada a los ojos del moreno, los cuales solo reflejaban su rencor.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo en tono calmado, Riku se agacho a recoger a su amiga y miro con miedo al moreno- les hice una pregunta.

- P-presentamos nuestros respetos- hablo Riku y Sasuke afilo su mirada.

- ¿Presentan sus respetos?- ellas asintieron- ¡Después de que fue por su culpa que mi novia murió! ¡¿Es eso?!- ambas jóvenes se encogieron en su lugar- ¡Lárguense de aquí, si Hiashi-sama no les dijo nada, no esperen indulgencia de mi parte!- tomo la corbata de Kaoru- si se atreven a venir, o están aquí cuando venga yo… desearan alcanzar a Hinata, se los juro- ambas jóvenes lo miraron con miedo.

- Ya, ya… Sasuke-sama está siendo muy duro con ellas- dijo una mujer de cabello negro y largo, caía en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a las chicas, las cuales temblaban- es demasiado exagerado- le paso las manos por su fuerte espalda y les sonrió- es una pena lo que paso- Kaoru soltó unas lagrimas- váyanse a casa, ahora que él está tranquilo- les guiño un ojo a las chicas.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo Sasuke mirando hacia las chicas que se acababan de ir- ¿Por qué interfieres?

- Porque Hinata-sama no estaría feliz de verlo así.- Sasuke perdió el color- yo te puedo ayudar, solo necesito que confíes en mi- miro hacia donde estaba Hanabi, haciendo aspavientos delante de la tumba de su hermana- ella la necesita y tu también… no solo tu- un joven rubio llegaba corriendo con un gran ramo de flores, Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿Ya había terminado la junta?- se escapo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la miro fijamente, ella solo sonrió- Naruto- miro a su amigo y a su ex cuñada, ambos contaban mil y un cosas delante de la tumba de Hinata y Sasuke arrugo el ceño con amargura.

- Naruto-sama- abrió los ojos y miro a la mujer, pasar sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, sonrió seductoramente hacia él- ¿con que escapando del trabajo?- pregunto juguetona, Naruto se sonrojo y comenzó a reír nervioso.

- Quería ver a Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa- hola teme- dijo tranquilo.

- ¡Naruto!- todos se congelaron y miraron hacia atrás- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- una peli rosa venia con el ceño fruncido- ¿Quién eres tú?- la mujer aun no soltaba el cuello del rubio y Sasuke suspiro.

- Eso no es lo importante, Sakura-san- Sasuke levanto una ceja ¿Por qué a ella le decía san y a ellos sama?- Hanabi-sama está solita- sonrió y soltó al rubio- yo te puedo ayudar, Sasuke-sama, solo necesito que creas en mí, pero sé que lo harás- le sonrió de nuevo y le guiño el ojo a un abochornado rubio que no sabía si reír o rogar por su vida ante la mirada asesina de su peli rosa novia.

Sasuke no perdió de vista a la misteriosa mujer, la cual caminaba a paso tranquilo, acaricio con cariño la cabeza de Hanabi y salió de allí, dejando un pequeño ramo de flores sobre la lapida _"Yo puedo ayudarte_" ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Su plan era hacer a Hinata una zombi adicta a Sasuke? El moreno bufo, era ridículo, pero era aun más ridículo que él creyera semejante estupidez.

…

…

…

…

….

.-…

…

…

…

Itachi miraba asombrado la reunión delante de él, todos estaban allí, sonrió. Hinata significó bastante para todos, suspiro. Se sorprendió aun más por la mirada perdida de su hermano, camino hasta él y soltó un suave golpe con sus dedos en la frente del menor.

- Si piensas tanto, te quedaras calvo- saque lo miro con molestia- ¿Sucede algo?

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo una vez que Naruto estaba en el suelo, con Sakura aplicándole una llave de lucha- todos- dijo sin más- los veo esta tarde en mi departamento- se encamino hasta la menor de los Hyuga- es hora de irnos, Hanabi- ella asintió, beso la lapida y corrió hacia el auto- adiós Hinata… no se dé que trate esto pero… quiero estar contigo- beso también a fría superficie y salió de allí.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Conducía de manera rápida, Mikoto lo había llamado para decir que Fugaku estaba teniendo un infarto y que lo vería en el hospital. Maldita sea, tenia reunión en su casa, pero suponía que Itachi también estaría allí.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y con él, los truenos aparecieron. Maldijo su suerte, tenía que ir a ver que el tarado de Fugaku no se muriera, dio un volantazo rápido para evitar a un carro que se metía en su camino, tenía que llegar.

Bufo frustrado, Mikoto se oía muy alterada cuando lo llamo, por lo tanto. Suponía que ella necesitaría apoyo, bueno no era de suponerse, estaba casi segura de ello. Freno ante el alto y miro el cielo, no parecía que la negrura fuera a terminar tan pronto. Sus memorias viajaron sin permiso a aquellos días.

_Flash back._

_- ¡Hyuga, tenemos que irnos, Naruto nos está esperando!- gruño molesto al no ver a la joven en su oficina- genial idea Sasuke, deja que el idiota de tu mejor amigo te deje a una niña en la oficina- camino con las manos en los bolsillos por todo el lugar, aunque estaba oscuro él podía ver perfectamente, ya que conocía bien ese lugar- ¡Hyuga!- llamo a la chica._

_Suaves sollozos se dejaron escuchar, Sasuke bufo, no era posible que aquella chica le temiera a las tormentas. Camino hacia donde se escuchaban y llego a la oficina de su secretaria, estaba cerrada con llave, pero de ahí venían los sollozos._

_- Hyuga- ella no respondió- escucha… tenemos que irnos._

_- N-no q-quiero- sollozo, Sasuke se golpeo la frente con la puerta- v-vete- el moreno asintió a su petición y dio la vuelta, le diría a Naruto que ella simplemente no quiso salir del jodido lugar y que no era su culpa.- ¡Ah!- un trueno se dejo escuchar y con ello el grito de la joven._

_- ¿Por qué a mí?- miro el cielo con suplica y camino hasta la puerta- escucha, no me iré… a ti…- se sonrojo un poco- te dan miedo las tormentas ¿Verdad?- ella solo sollozo y Sasuke suspiro- me quedare aquí, hasta que salgas.- se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo- cuéntame algo._

_- No- sollozo y Sasuke bufo._

_Se quedaron en silencio durante lo que a Sasuke le parecieron horas, pero en realidad había pasado poco, escucho los suaves sollozos de la joven, pero ya no lloraba como antes. Miro hacia afuera y los truenos seguían. La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos se asomo, Sasuke se hizo a un lado y palmeo un lugar a su lado._

_Hinata gateo hasta él y se abrazo con fuerza al pecho del moreno, Sasuke se sorprendió, el solo quería que ella se sentara a su lado, pero aun asi no se negó, abrazo a la joven que estaba en medio de sus piernas y acaricio con cariño los negros cabellos de la joven._

_Termino de llover después de una hora y media y Sasuke estaba entumido, ella se había dormido en sus brazos y desde ese tiempo no se había podido mover. Retiro con cuidado los cabellos de ella y miro su rostro, se veía tan linda, un sonrojo cubrió muy tenuemente sus mejillas, ella era linda, muy linda._

_La movió despacio para poder cargarla en sus brazos, pero se arrepintió, la cabeza de ella quedo recargada en su hombro, con sus labios entre abiertos, trago grueso y acorto las distancias entre ellos._

_Fin_ d_e flash back._

…

…

…

…

…

…

El sonido del claxon lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos y respondió de igual forma, bufo de nuevo, ese había sido el primer beso entre ellos, pero Hinata no lo sabía, miro anhelante el cielo, negó insistentemente y arranco.

El sonido de otro claxon más fuerte lo alerto, miro hacia la derecha y un camión de carga venia hacia su auto. Solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos y recibir el impacto en su unidad para después sentir el dolor más intenso en su vida.

Se extendía desde su estomago hasta sus piernas, su cabeza se estrello violentamente contra el volante y el respaldo, su auto fue lanzado varios metros mas allá mientras giraba violentamente hasta quedar pegado al puente. Se quejo al sentir la sangre salir de sus labios, cerró los ojos, todo le dolía.

Las sirenas se dejaron escuchar y con ellos el dolor de Sasuke aumento, escucho que le hablaban, pero no podía enfocar a nadie. Unas manos lo sacaron de allí y gente comenzó a aglomerarse sobre ellos, las frías gotas de lluvia caían sobre su frente mientras la hermosa obscuridad lo embargaba.

Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes fijo su vista en Sasuke, el moreno parpadeo un poco solo para observarla y ver su sonrisa de medio lado, cosa que lo desconcertó de inmediato ¿Iba a morir? ¿Era esa la forma en la que le dijo que lo ayudaría?

Unos hermosos ojos perla se colaron en sus pensamientos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos y sienes, la mujer sonrió hacia él y Sasuke cerró por fin sus ojos, dispuesto a alcanzarla _"Hinata, voy por ti"_ pensó con felicidad _"Espérame_"

…

…

…

…

…

…

El sonido de una alarma lo despertó de improvisto, se incorporo violentamente sobre las negras sabanas y miro a todos lados ¿Qué había pasado? Miro y era al parecer su departamento, se sobo la cabeza y entonces recordó el accidente, empezó a revisarse, no tenía nada, ni cicatrices, ni vendas.

Se levanto rápidamente y miro hacia el buró, estaban las fotografías de su familia y Naruto. Levanto una ceja y negó, estaba equivocado, nada había pasado. Se levanto y camino hacia la ducha y dejo que el frio líquido cayera libremente por su espalda.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- abrió los ojos- ¡Ya vine!- frunció el ceño ¿Qué demonios hacia Sakura en su departamento?- ¿Dónde estás?- la puerta del baño se abrió- ¿quieres que te haga compañía?- susurro sugerente y el moreno levanto ambas cejas- ¿Qué, dije algo malo?

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- cerro la llave y se dio la vuelta, sin importarle estar desnudo, tomo la toalla negra y la enrollo en su cintura con coraje, Sakura se pego a la puerta y lo miro con miedo- ¡Contesta!

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!- lo empujo- ¿No te acuerdas que tú me pediste que viniera hoy?- Sasuke miro a todos lados- ¿Estás bien? Te veo pálido.

- Naruto ¿Qué paso con Naruto? Tú y él eran novios, estaban felices-. Sakura bufo y se llevo una mano a la frente- ¿qué?

.- Naruto-baka y yo nunca hemos sido novios- Sasuke abrió los ojos- él tiene novia- sus ojos buscaron un lugar el cual enfocar, sus piernas pidieron fuerza- Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? Me preocupas… ¡Sasuke-kun!- lo agarro antes de que cayera.

- ¿Q-quien es la novia de Naruto?- ella abrió los ojos- dímelo.

- Tenten-chan por supuesto- suspiro y Sakura levanto una ceja- ¿Te sientes bien?- el asintió- bien, es hora de irnos- él la miro confundido- tenemos una reunión en el trabajo, vamos a cerrar un trato ¿Recuerdas?- el negó y se dejo caer aun más- ¿Puedes hacerlo? Te veo mal.

- Si… yo- se levanto – déjame cambiarme, iré en seguida- se cambio como si fuera un robot ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Sakura era su novia? Eso era imposible. El nunca la quiso, de esa forma no- vámonos- ella asintió.

..

…

…

…

..

Condujo como siempre, al parecer su oficina no había cambiado de lugar, dejo que Sakura lo guiara por los pasillos y ambos entraron al lugar y al final subieron al elevador, Sasuke se perdió en sus memorias ¿Qué había pasado? Miro a la peli rosa, la cual tarareaba feliz mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Bajo la vista ¿Qué había pasado? Le dolía la cabeza, no recordaba que era lo que estaba pasando, solo recordaba el accidente que tuvo, del que al parecer no tenía ni un jodido rasguño ¿Con quién tenían el trato? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Dejo caer su cabeza contra el espejo. Unos ojos verdes inundaron sus pensamientos y este abrió los ojos, ella era… la puerta se abrió y Sakura le dijo que bajaran, la siguió por el extenso pasillo hasta una oficina en la cual rezaba el nombre de Uchiha, entraron y ella tomo asiento delante de él, Sasuke se acomodo en el sillón y miro por la venta.

- Sakura- ella asintió- yo… ¿tuve un accidente?- ella abrió los ojos.

- No…- se levanto preocupada- ¿estás bien? Te veo mal, y es desde ayer- el joven miro curioso a la chica- ayer tampoco quisiste comer y me preocupe, por eso me alegre cuando me llamaste en la mañana, pero yo pensaba encontrarte despierto y cambiado- el asintió.

- Bien… se relajo en el lugar- ¿Dónde está Naruto?- ella sonrió y negó- ¿con quién tenemos la junta?- ella suspiro y comenzó a buscar los documentos- ¿Sakura?

- Es con una familia poderosa, pero el joven es algo agresivo, no te cayó bien ¿Recuerdas?- el negó- en fin, ni siquiera se su nombre, pero no tardaran en llegar- se levanto de nuevo y comenzó a masajear sus hombros- ¿Sabías que tiene una prima?- el negó y bufo- lo siento, estás algo perdido y yo dándote más razones para irte a vagar en tus pensamientos- Sasuke negó- si, su padre los comprometió, ella es linda… la conocí por casualidad antier, es una chica muy dulce- Sasuke sintió un vacio en su pecho.

- ¿C-cómo es?- ella medito y siguió masajeando sus hombros- S- Sakura… - ella se detuvo…

- Sasuke-sama- miro y era otra chica, no su secretaria de siempre- llego el joven Uzumaki y los socios con los cuales tiene junta- el asintió, se levanto rápido, algo en su pecho se oprimía, como ese día. Espera ¿Cuál día?

- Gracias- camino hasta la sala y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a dos castaños, una chica y un chico- buenos días- sus ojos eran de un curioso color perla y Sasuke los miro curioso, esos eran- empecemos, Sakura. Ella asintió-.

- Aun no, Uchiha- el abrió los ojos- falta una persona- asintió.

- D-disculpen e-el retraso- la puerta se abrió despacio y una cabellera negra se dejo ver, era larga. Unos hermosos ojos perla enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras, su rostro níveo y un tenue sonrojo- N-Neji-nisan… p-perdona… H-Hanabi-chan…

- No importa- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, se levanto y camino hasta la joven- Uchiha-san… ella es mi prometida…- Sasuke abrió los ojos- y heredera de la rama principal, Hinata Hyuga- ella le dedico una sonrisa y Sasuke sintió un vacio en su pecho

* * *

**Hasta aquí…. ¡Waa! ¡¿Qué estoy planeando?!¡¿Alguien lo sabe?! Jajaja porque yo no jajaja (:p) ok no. Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja anden, anden, díganme jajaja.**

**Como siempre, ya saben que me falta quinientos tornillos xD o sea que esto se va a volver más loco jajaja, ya tengo una idea en concreto y pues, iré viendo que tal. Pero espero que no me maten jajaja bueno eso sí.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Maziixd.- jajaja ¡No te disculpo! ¡Rompiste mis sentimientos xD! Ok no, basta de drama, yo lo hice, yo la mate y no me arrepiento xD ok no jajaja. Qué bueno que no lloras… oye, disculpa mi indiscreción, es que me dejaste confundida con eso de los macho vikingos no lloran. ¿Eres niño? O simplemente lo usaste para ser rudo o ruda jajaja. Nos vemos después, espero que con esto me perdones y descifres mis intenciones (risa macabra y la melodía tétrica junto con algunos rayos) nos vemos.**

**RukiaNechan.- si por alguna razón me llegas a encontrar en facebook no aceptare tu solicitud y si lo hago, borrare todas las fotos que tengan mi hermoso rostro, para que no me vayas a hacer vudú jajaja. Ok no, jajaja. Lo siento por la depresión, come mango es buenísimo contra eso, jajaja y el chocolate también. Nos vemos.**

**Ciielo Riin- esa risa me sonó a peligro jajaja, ok no. Qué bueno que tu si no me piensas matar, les tendré que decir a mis guardaespaldas que se vayan (Kasai despide a un grupo de tipos malos) fiu, de la que eme salve ¿verdad? Jajaja o era sarcasmo jajaja, nos vemos después y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Jakie M.V.- am… pues ya viste que si lo "Mate" jajaja no ya en serio. No está muerto, ahora es su turno de descubrir que demonios pasa por mi enredada cabeza de fuego jajaja. Lo que si es que… pues, no sé cuantos capítulos me lleve y pues te prometo situaciones más alivianadas y más divertidas, pero como siempre con su toque de drama, jajaja. P.D. gracias por el cumplido.**

**Amit Roca.- ¡No estoy loca! (Kasai corre por la habitación en bata de psiquiátrico con el cabello revuelto) me da gusto saber eso ¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? Ok no ¬¬. Jajaja me da gusto que me entiendas jajaja, lo que si es que, en realidad soy una escritora que le gusta mucho los altibajos y además le gusta la fantasía jajaja. Ya veras, ya verás. Espero que este capítulo te guste y no llores mucho jajaja. Nos vemos.**

**Sammy.- Lo siento es que era necesario, pronto sabrás porque, del porque de esto jajaja alguien deme un zape. Ok no. Am, si te dijera eso te estaría mintiendo y Kasai odia las mentiras xD, pero lo diré por tu bien, no murió…. ¡Es mentira, está muerta! Ok no, ya… es que ya tengo sueño jajaja, gracias por unirte y bienvenido o bienvenida jajaja. Nos vemos.**

**Katyto.- Espero no haberme demorado mucho, jajaja te hago entrega del capitulo más enredado xD jajaj ok no, nos vemos despues.**

**Isabela tenizon. jajaja a bueno, que bueno que te gusta, me da alegria saber eso, espero que no me vayas a matar por lo del capítulo anterior y si tienes dudas sobre este, no dudes en preguntarme, nos vemos.**

**¿No me faltó nadie? A bueno, qué cree, pero qué creen… adivinen… no nada, solo quería vacilarlas jajaja ok no, zape a Kasai, no ya… a partir de aquí, empieza lo raro, lo cómico, o dramático y lo fogoso jajaja, serán solo dos o tres situaciones, pero yo les avisare, asi que… nos vemos, besos a todos, gracias por el apoyo que me dan y pues. Nos vemos.**

**Kasai.**


	7. Chapter 7

**L**a joven morena miraba con una sonrisa a todos los presentes mientras sus pequeñas manos aferraban las de su prometido, sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la atención recibida. Fijo su vista en los ojos negros de Sasuke y le dedico una sonrisa amplia. Sasuke sintió un pequeño mini infarto, era Hinata.

Los recuerdos de hace una semana llegaron como cascada a sus memorias, su respiración se acelero, su corazón latió tan rápido que él temía que se fuera a salir, era Hinata, Hinata su linda Hinata. Intento ponerse de pie para abrazarla, pero la mano de Sakura en su brazo se lo impidió.

- Bienvenida, Hinata-chan- dijo la peli rosa, Hinata hizo una reverencia hacia la joven- te presento al dueño de la empresa y mi novio- Sasuke miro asustado a Sakura- Sasuke Uchiha-kun.

- M-mucho g-gusto Uchiha-sama- hizo una reverencia hacia él y Sasuke sintió un dolor en su pecho, cuando ella estuvo a su lado nunca lo llamo Uchiha, era Sasuke-san- ¿C-comenzamos?

- Si, siéntate aquí- dijo Neji, tomo su delicada cintura y la llevo hasta la silla, Sasuke volvió a su lugar- muy bien Uchiha… soy el dueño actual de la compañía Hyuga, mi tío Hiashi-sama falleció el año pasado- Sasuke abrió los ojos- o sea que ahora soy yo el dueño, necesito saber porque tú y Hiashi-sama firmaron un pacto sobre la unión de nuestras empresas, quiero escuchar su argumento.

Sasuke no pudo hablar en todo el día y Sakura les hizo el favor de explicar lo mismo que según había explicado él al patriarca de los Hyuga, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella, su cabello era aun más largo que en la otra ¿Realidad? Hasta para él sonaba extraño.

Sus ojos perla estaban más abiertos y lucia feliz, sus curvas más acentuadas e incluso su ropa era un poco más justa de lo que ella acostumbraba, en su mano estaba un pequeño aro de oro, cosa que causo su molestia. Hinata no despegaba sus ojos de Neji, quien tenía el ceño fruncido asintiendo a todo lo que Sakura decía.

- Y eso sería todo ¿verdad Sasuke?- Sasuke parpadeo- ¿Sasuke-kun?-

- Y-yo…- carraspeo- si- ni siquiera se entero de que demonios dijo, miro las hojas y trato de hacerse un resumen rápido- sería lo más importante y le prometo que su dinero estaría a salvo con nosotros- dijo sin más, Sakura levanto una ceja.

- Suena interesante, Uchiha-sama- Hanabi miro fijamente al Uchiha menor, ella lo había visto todo- me gustaría mucho poder confiar en usted- Sasuke se fijo en la mirada que ella le mandaba, una de advertencia total- bien, Neji-nisan, opino que deberías firmar o tal vez quieras esperar-

- ¿Qué opinas, Hinata?- ella le mando una mirada a Sasuke, sus ojos se encontraron y el intento encontrar algo de ella, pero… solo lo veía como un desconocido- ¿Hinata?

- O-opino q-que…- medito- s-seria u-un placer h-hacer n-negocios con usted, Uchiha-sama- Sasuke sintió ganas de llorar, como esos días- Neji-nisan, firmemos- el castaño asintió, tomo una pluma y firmo los contratos, Sasuke intentaba apartar su vista de aquella morena, pero ¡Qué difícil era! Verla, entera, viva, con su cabello largo, sus ojos abiertos y no sufriendo.

- ¡Basta!- todos miraron asustados a Sasuke y el parpadeo varias veces- yo… t-tengo que ir a… al baño- camino deprisa por los pasillos, Hanabi sonrió de lado, ese Uchiha, Hinata lo miro sinceramente confundido y tanto Sakura como Neji levantaron una ceja.

..

...

...

...

...

Sasuke caminaba lo más rápido que podía hasta su oficina. Estaba temblando, temblaba de pies a cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Hinata estaba viva? ¿Por qué ella era prometida del tonto de Neji? No se confundan, era amigo suyo pero… grito frustrado y comenzó tirar todo lo que encontró, era un golpe emocional muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte. No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido.

Estaba en shock ¡Eso es! Shock era la palabra correcta, tomo una navaja y con ella hizo una herida en su mano, la sangre broto de inmediato y un ligero dolor le atravesó por completo, pero seguía en el mismo lugar. ¡Maldición! No era un sueño, tenía que ver a aquella mujer, miro hacia su estomago, la defensa del auto se había incrustado allí y el vidrio de la ventana había lesionado su cabeza.

¿Cómo es que estaba vivo? El debió haber ido a donde lo esperaba Hinata, no a esto. Golpeo el escritorio, pero se arrepintió de inmediato, la jodida mano le dolía, genial idea la de cortarse, suspiro varias veces para calmarse, si no salía de allí iban a pensar que tenía alguna enfermedad en el estomago.

Se cubrió como pudo la herida, tratando de hacer que dejara de sangrar y de paso no preocupar a nadie. Dio la vuelta por el pasillo cuando alguien choco con él, estiro sus manos en un arco reflejo para sostener a la persona y grande fue su sorpresa cuando ese delicioso aroma a lavanda inundo su olfato.

- L-lo siento… n-no me f-fije p-por d-donde iba- el asintió, sus ojos veían fijamente los de Hinata- u- Uchiha-sama.

- N-no… la culpa fue mía- Hinata le sonrió, Sasuke se derritió internamente, había deseado ver esas sonrisas- ¿A dónde se dirigía?

- A…- se sonrojo- al sanitario- musito muy bajito y Sasuke sintió las ganas de robarle un beso, tal vez dos o no dejarla salir nunca de su departamento, al menos asi la tendría segura- ¿Uchiha-sama?- el parpadeo- m-me p-podría s-soltar- dijo aun más sonrojada que hace rato, Sasuke se enderezo y al soltó- e-espero q-que p-podamos l-llevarnos b-bien- el asintió y ella comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

- U-chi-ha- susurro alguien en su oído- te tengo en video- se volteo alarmado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo rubio- es broma teme...

-…- Sasuke solo siguió con la vista a Hinata, Naruto levanto una ceja y paso su mano delante de sus ojos en varias ocasiones- ¡basta ya!- agarro la mano de su amigo y se encerró con él en el baño- tengo preguntas y quiero respuestas ¡Ahora!

- ¡Teme, es demasiado pronto!- Sasuke levanto una ceja ¿Naruto sabía algo?- además, yo amo a Tenten-chan, a ti solo te veo como un buen amigo…- se quejo y Sasuke estampo su puño contra la cabeza- ¡Ay, teme!- le riño.

- ¡Yo no me refería a eso, Usuratonkachi!- gruño el moreno, miro fijamente a Naruto, el era su mejor amigo, desde toda la vida, conocía todos sus secretos, desde la vez en que él había roto un florero de su madre, hasta la ocasión en la que una novia de Itachi termino con él porque Sasuke le dijo que era poca cosa para su hermano- yo…- se dejo caer contra la pared y las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, Naruto abrió los ojos.

- Oe, teme- se acerco hasta hincarse a su lado- yo… no tenía idea de que me quisieras de esa forma y…- Sasuke le dio una patada- ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios lloras?!

- Es…- Naruto asintió, incitándolo a continuar- yo… yo- la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso Neji Hyuga, levanto una ceja al verlos juntos- Hyuga.

- Uchiha- dijo sin más- lamento interrumpir- se iba a dar la vuelta, pero Naruto se lo impidió- ¿Me permitirán tener un momento de intimidad?- ambos jóvenes salieron de allí y el rubio miro a su cabizbajo amigo, eso no era normal.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura se colgó de su cuello y beso su mejilla- ¡Firmamos el contrato, ahora somos socios de los Hyuga!- Sasuke le palmeo la espalda y la obligo a soltarlo - ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Am…. Sakura-chan- ella miro al rubio- me llevare a Sasuke, iremos por unos tragos- la peli rosa levanto una ceja- te lo devuelvo en la noche y….

- Hasta mañana Uchiha-san- hablo Hanabi con una sonrisa de medio lado- fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, espero no nos defraude- el negó- en fin. Vamos Hinata-Nesama- dijo en tono mas chiqueado para colgarse del cuello de la mayor, ella le sonrió ampliamente y Sasuke suspiro, parecían ser la misma familia.

- G-gracias U- Uchiha-sama – le dedico una sonrisa, Naruto no perdía de vista las expresiones de su mejor amigo y después fijo su vista en la morena, la cual veía fijamente a su prometido y después lo miraba a él- espero q-que s-seamos muy b-buenos a-amigos- el rubio sonrió.

- ¡Claro!- sonrió, le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura y los tres oji perla partieron hacia los asesores- ¡Bien, Sakura-chan, dile a Tenten-chan que llegare tarde!- arrastro al moreno hacia el otro elevador y ambos bajaron.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba el contenido de su copa ¿Deja vu? Al parecer si, miro a su amigo, el cual se tomaba de un trago el suyo y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa ante lo fuerte del liquido, Sasuke suspiro y miro al cielo.

- Ahora si teme- dijo el rubio- tu y yo vamos a hablar- arrastraba un poco las palabras y su sonrisa era aun más grande- ven- fueron a un lugar más alejado de todos y se sentaron- ¿Qué ocurre?- Sasuke buscó en los ojos de su mejor amigo, algo que le dijera que era de fiar, miro fijamente al rubio por un buen rato, hasta que asintió.

- Dobe…- el rubio asintió- hablare solo una vez, no repetiré asi que no me interrumpas- el rubio asintió solemne y Sasuke comenzó con su relato, le conto sobre su "amor" por Hinata, le conto que ella había muerto en un accidente, que incluso el se había deprimido y que todo eso había ocurrido hacia una semana.

Naruto escucho atentamente, no lo interrumpió, no dijo nada, vio el dolor en los ojos de su mejor amigo, el hecho de creer perdida a la mujer que amaba, pero que mágicamente estaba viva, le dijo sobre el accidente que él había tenido y que con eso desencadeno todo lo que ahora ocurría.

Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia el rubio, el l cual suspiraba hondamente y trataba de procesarlo todo, el moreno esperaba que él le dijera que estaba loco, o que de verdad había visto demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción, pero en cambio, paso su mano por el hombro de él y le dedico la sonrisa más radiante que tenia.

- Te creo teme- Sasuke abrió los ojos- si me mintieras, cosa que no haces, tus ojos no se habrían empañado- el moreno asintió- es como cuando murió tu madre- se tapo la boca.

- ¡¿Mamá está muerta?!- se dejo caer contra la pared de nuevo y sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas otra vez- ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?- el rubio le sonrió y este se contagio.

- Bien, te he puesto al tanto de todo- Sasuke asintió.- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, si eres de una realidad diferente?- movió sus dedos a modo de misterio-

- No lo sé- dijo frustrado- yo iba en mi auto, hacia el hospital, porque Fugaku tenía un infarto y Mikoto me había llamado- el rubio asintió- y entonces…- asintió- me perdí en mis recuerdos, no vi el cambio de luz, arranque y un camión choco contra mi auto- el rubio abrió los ojos- y de ahí no se más.

- Ok, señor extraterrestre- dijo Naruto meditando- he visto esta película cuatrocientas veces- Sasuke asintió- el chico se muere, la protagonista desea verlo de nuevo y puf, cambia de espacio, lugar y tiempo- Sasuke abrió los ojos, eso de tiempo- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

- ¿Qué día es hoy, dobe?- Naruto saco su teléfono, se lo enseño- ¿veinticinco de agosto?- el rubio asintió y Sasuke se sintió frio- es… es el día en que Hinata se unió a las Kunoichis, en mi realidad- Naruto abrió los ojos. – hoy… que diga… ese día, Hinata interpreto su primera pieza, no pudimos asistir, por unas acciones, asi que la deje plantada, cuando fui. Ella te llamo a ti o al Naruto de ese tiempo, me puse celoso, pero al final me quede a su lado- el rubio asintió- ¿Crees que signifique algo? ¿Qué te dice tu película?- Naruto medito.

- Pues…- hizo gesto de estar pensando mucho, cosa que sorprendió al moreno- a lo mejor, quieren que cambies algo, supuestamente pediste un deseo ¿No?- Sasuke negó- tu finge que lo hiciste- asintió- bien… ¿Qué pediste? O ¿Qué pedirías?- _"Volverla a ver, Sasuke-sama_" sus ojos se abrieron-

- ¡Es ella!- dijo de pronto, el rubio brinco y miro a su amigo, como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas- ¡Ella, esa mujer me llamo y me dijo en su ridículo tono _"Yo sé que deseas, Sasuke-sama"_- dijo el moreno imitando su tono de voz- y después, el día de mi accidente, ella estaba allí, me sonrió y todo se volvió negro, la maldita alarma me despertó y Sakura apareció en mi departamento esta mañana!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está mañana?! ¡¿O sea hoy?!- el moreno asintió- ¡Demonios!- Sasuke levanto una ceja- solo quería darle dramatismo, tebayyo.

- ¡no lo hagas más dramático de lo que ya es!- gruño- tengo que encontrar a esa mujer y tengo que hacer lo posible por no enamorarme de Hinata, más de lo que ya estoy- Naruto suspiro, su amigo se veía realmente afligido- daría mi vida por volver a tenerla en mis brazos, ella era todo, iluminaba mi mundo, me daba amor- sus ojos brillaron con tristeza- y yo… fui un idiota.

- Tranquilo teme- le paso el brazo con camaradería- ya paso… ¡Mejor vamos a seguir bebiendo!- salió de donde estaban- ¡Yo invito el trago, a brindar por un mal de amores!- todos asintieron, Sasuke bufo, definitivamente era un jodido Deja vu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Llego a la oficina con una cara de muerto, estar de juerga con su mejor amigo era de temer, pero lo bueno es que había llegado a dormir cuatro horas y Sakura no estaba en su casa, agradeció al cielo, al destino a quien fuera, no soportaría tener que estar a su lado.

No es que le cayera mal, es que… es que no la podía ver de otra forma que no fuera la novia de su mejor amigo y aparte una de las mejores amigas de Su novia, o sea Hinata. Se sentó en su silla y se recargo por completo en el respaldo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una figura femenina avanzo sigilosa, llego hasta donde el moreno descansaba y con mucho cuidado se sentó en el escritorio, sonrió complacida, Sasuke no la había notado. Empezó a desabotonar su camisa y mordió su labio.

Sakura miraba fijamente a su novio, hacía dos días que no estaban juntos y lo echaba de menos, con el era estar diario metido en la habitación, por eso se le había hecho raro, paso sus manos por los hombros de él y masajeo su cuello, Sasuke intento abrir los ojos, pero se sentía bien ese masaje, le quitaría el estrés.

Las manos de la peli rosa bajaron por su pecho hasta sus fuertes abdominales, chistaba en el oído del morocho para evitarle más estrés y seguir disfrutando del cuerpo bien formado que tenía ese joven.

Sasuke llevaba sus memorias rotas hacia aquella chica, de negros cabellos y mirada amable, la cual lo había consolado la primera vez que estuvo deprimido, la cual había secado sus lagrimas con tiernos besos, imaginaba sus pequeñas manos, pasando por su pecho, su abdomen. Muchas veces deseo hacerla suya, ahora se arrepentía, pero en ese entonces. El deseaba reclamarla como su mujer, su esposa, su compañera.

El susurro llego como una descarga eléctrica a su cerebro, dando a entender asi que la mujer que lo acariciaba no era ella, se levanto como resorte y miro con sus ojos a la peli rosa, ella tenía la camisa abierta revelando un sostén negro con rosa, su falda abierta de la parte de atrás y del botón.

- ¡Sakura!- ella se mordió el labio- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- levanto una ceja.

- Estar con mi novio, eso hago- Sasuke negó, la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia afuera- E-espera ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!- se zafo de él-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Es lo que yo quiero saber- dijo en tono calmo- escúchame… y escúchame muy bien…- no sabía que decir, se quedo en blanco, la joven oji jade miro interrogante a su novio- yo… e-esto no puede seguir- ella levanto una ceja- yo…

- B-buenos días- su corazón casi se sale de su pecho, su hermosa voz resonaba en sus oídos- ¿S-sucede algo?- se sonrojo al ver a Sakura- y-yo l-lo siento- se dio la vuelta y Sasuke estiro su mano, inconscientemente hacia ella, Sakura lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

- ¡No te disculpes!- se acerco ella, Hinata lo miro desde su altura, una cabeza más abajo, Sasuke se perdió inevitablemente en esos ojos perla que ella tenía- n-no estábamos haciendo nada- ambos se sostenían la mirada, Hinata parpadeo un par de veces y Sasuke sintió que era una invitación a besarla, pero obvio que no accedió, aunque se muriera de ganas- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Q-quería c-conocer la e-empresa- el asintió- ¿Sakura-chan, podrías mostrármela?- ella asintió.

- ¡No!- ambas se asustaron-digo… yo lo hare- estaba actuando como un reverendo imbécil, en primera el no tartamudeaba, en segunda. El no gritaba y en tercera, el no sentía sus jodidas mejillas arder como si tuvieran una puta plancha en ellas- vamos.- ella lo siguió.

Sakura se quedo allí parada, aun con su camisa abierta y sin sus zapatos, algo extraño le pasaba a Sasuke, el no era asi, el habría saltado sobre ella en ese mismo momento que lo toco, pero el parecía ido. Miro al cielo, más que nada por paciencia, ese moreno era tan voluble como un gato.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke se golpeaba la frente mentalmente, estaba metiendo la pata, la idea era no enamorarse de ella, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Sakura le pusiera las manos encima, no se lo perdonaría si es que volvía y la veía a la cara, o al dobe.

Hinata lo miraba de lado, ese hombre era extraño, le causaba algo ¿tristeza? ¿Angustia? ¿Ansias? Sus negros cabellos se veían tan sedosos, sus manos grandes y sus brazos fuertes, esa espalda ancha, su cintura. No se confundan, ella amaba a Neji, el era todo para ella, después de que su padre muriera, su designio fue que ella y el castaño aprendieran a amarse y lo había logrado.

Sasuke descubrió que ella lo estaba mirando, pero en vez de apartar la vista, ambos detuvieron sus pasos y se miraron más fijamente; para el moreno era como verla a los ojos en aquella ocasión, cuando necesitó de ella, para Hinata, era perderse en un abismo sin fondo, donde habían mil y un cosas encerradas.

Sasuke estiro su mano lentamente hacia ella, intentando acariciar su rostro. Hinata entrecerró los ojos preparándose para el contacto, sus mejillas tomaron color, Sasuke acorto un poco las distancias y con sus dedos, rozo lentamente aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos contuvieron el aliento al sentir ese ligero contacto, apoyo por completo su mano sobre ella y Hinata cerró por completo sus ojos para recargarse en aquella mano…

- ¡Teme!- ambos se separaron como si quemaran y miraron hacia atrás- ¡Te estoy buscando desde hace rato, Itachi está allá arriba!- el moreno asintió- y está furioso, quiere hablar contigo- maldijo.

- Nos veremos después Hyuga- ella asintió y lo vio partir, algo en su corazón martilleaba fuerte, de verdad que esperaba que él la envolviera en sus brazos, negó inmediatamente.

- Y-yo a-amo a Neji-nisan- se dijo- ¿Por qué lo dudo?

- ¡Hinata-sama!- miro hacia atrás y el aroma tan conocido de él la inundo por completo- ¿Por qué se fue usted sola?- dijo con reproche y ella le sonrió- no me preocupes asi, Hinata- ella negó y lo abrazo. Lo que Neji no vio fue la mirada triste que ella tenía, se sentía una traidora- buenos días a ti también.

- B-buenos días, nisan- ambos e miraron a los ojos, Neji acorto las distancias entre ellos y beso delicadamente los labios de su prometida.

Unos ojos azules los miraban escandalizados, Sasuke se deprimiría más que ayer si le contaba lo que estaba viendo ahora, negó. Lo mejor sería hacerse el ciego, ella se veía feliz a su lado, ni Sasuke ni él podía interferir en su felicidad.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Otro par de ojos verde esmeralda también los miraban, había estado vigilándolos desde que lo trajo, pero no esperaba que aquella pequeña Hyuga respondiera tan pronto "_Te ama de verdad, aquí, en otra realidad o en otra vida, te ama"_ sintió un poco de celos, miro coquetamente a Naruto, el cual también los veía.

_"Naruto-sama, lo que daría yo porque tú me amaras"_ sonrió con burla, quería saber de qué hablarían ambos Uchiha, miro fijamente a Hinata y ella volteo a todos lados, separándose del beso con el castaño _"Nos veremos pronto, Hinata-sama"_

* * *

**Hasta aquí, Uff, que complicado Jajajaja. Ok, ok ¿Alguien ya se hizo una idea de para donde va esto? jajaja díganme, cuéntenme.**

**Antes que nada y después que todo, quiero hacerles una queja y una queja en serio. Me tienen molesta, triste, abandonada y demás. Hace más de un año que estoy aquí con ustedes, haciendo más de quince historias (Más que nada por mi amor a la escritura y mi tiempo libre) ¡Y no me han felicitado! No me dijeron un "Kasai, felicidades un año de vieja aquí" o "Muchas felicidades Kasai" o de mínimo "No jodas, aun te faltan quinientas historias para que te felicitemos" **

**Ok no, lo ultimo no y lo de molesta tampoco, honestamente estoy asi como que chipi, porque ninguna se acordó de mi (Kasai llorando en una esquina con sombras) ustedes saben que esta imaginación es inmensa, saben que he escrito más de veinte cosas, pero que algunas se han borrado por falta de inspiración y/o atención, de ustedes y mía.**

**En lo personal no me importa, hay que ser honestas, solamente soy una dramática xD jajaja, pero digo. De mínimo demuéstrenme cariño, caray. Jajaja ok no, ya en serio, lamento si las asuste, es solo los dramas corta venas de Kasai y pues.**

**Muchas gracias de ante mano y sobre todo por su apoyo, sus comentarios, los favoritos, de historias y autor, los seguidores, las amistades en Facebook, he de ser honesta, me hacen muy feliz el hecho de que estén allí para mí. Es algo muy grato.**

**Mil reverencias a ustedes, abrazos, besos, todo mi cariño está puesto en ustedes y más porque tengo lectoras que me han seguido desde que hacia los fiascos que yo llamaba fic. Por eso y por más, llevo un año aquí, vamos por más, quieran o no, vamos por más xD.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Amit roca.- ¡Pero si escribo lo más rapido que puedo! jajaja ok, basta de dramas ¿Y como que creiste que no actualizaria? ¿Sabes las diarreas mentales que tengo con esta historia? jajaja ok :p. en fin, espero que te guste, el Sasuhina se ira dando paso a pasito, al menos en esta realidad, jajajaja pondre en conflicto a Hinata muajajajaja**

**Ciielo Riin- de cierta forma me inspire en ese anime, pero son cosas totalmente diferentes, jajaja. No pienso matar a Hinata casi diario para que esto termine a medias, como en el anime ¬¬ me hizo enojar el final. jajaja ok, ¿en qué estaba? a ya. Gracias por no matarme jajajaja, te prometo que ya, se pone mejor, bueno más confuso eso si.**

**Jackie Mv.- ¿Me conoces o me hablas al tanteo jajaja? no ya en serio, am te respondere al orden de tus preguntas, cof cof. No, no, si, si jajajajaja. Pues es que esto es para enredarlo más, soy una amante de los enredos ¿No me crees? preguntales como les fue con peligroso deseo. jajaj Ahi si se confundieron en serio jajajaja.**

**Sammy.- no comas ansias, ya llego jajajaja. me siento como esos jodidos tipos de JKanime que me hacen esperar por mi capitulo ¬¬ creo que ya no me tardare tanto, en fin. nos vemos, espero que te guste.**

**Maziixd.- jajajaja a bueno, preguntaba porque ya ves que por lo general digo, chicas o lindas, o demás refiriendome a mujeres jajaja una vez confundi con chica a un chico jajaja buuu. se enojo xD. No te preocupes, apenas se desifro el mensaje y el cual era Odias el Sasusaku, yo igual, por eso no he puesto mucho jajajaja. nos vemos y cuidate, alfa ^_^**

**Kattyto.- eres mala jajaja ok no, pero ya ves ¿Y ahora que pasara? no se, pero mientras aqui está lo que paso, tratare de no tardarme y en los siguientes capitulos ya no habra sasusaku, pero si un Sasuke a punto de cortarse las venas jajajaja ok no, am. nos vemos y gracias por comentar.**

**Paz.- jajaja ¡Milagro! ok no, ya ves, me gusta mucho ponerle drama xD espero que tu depresion no te lleve a cortarte las venas, mejor dejatelas largas, se ven mejor xD ok no, necesito desayunar ajajaj, nos vemos despues y cuidate, bye.**

**Ahora si, a mi ya se me paso la depresion de cortarme las venas con la computadora y pues, a ustedes les van a comenzar los enredos jajaja ups, bueno ya ni modo, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, pasensela bonito y saludos a todas.**

**kasai.**


	8. Chapter 8

..

...

...

**T**anto Naruto como Sasuke revisaban todos los documentos ¿Por qué? porque había descubierto que en esta realidad, su hermano era… perdonen la expresión. ¡Un jodido hijo de puta! Con perdón de su hermosa madre, pero ¡¿Cómo demonios pudo parir a semejante cabrón?! Primero que nada, recordemos que ocurrió.

_Flash back._

_Sasuke toco levemente la puerta, debo aclarar que era su oficina, pero Naruto lo había alcanzado y le había dado la… la guía rápida sobre Itachi bastardo Uchiha, miro hacia adentro y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un Itachi más serio que el que vivía en su realidad, su cabello y expresiones seguían igual, pero en sus ojos no había nada de bueno._

_- Ototo, que bueno que llegaste- dijo con burla- siéntate- Sasuke camino despacio y tomo asiento- ¿firmaste con los Hyuga?- asintió- era de esperarse, padre se pondrá feliz de saber que no eres un inútil- Sasuke abrió los ojos- bien… escúchame bien y escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir- asintió- quiero que destruyas esa empresa- Sasuke lo miro escandalizado._

_- ¿Por qué?- Itachi lo miro como si se tratara de un retrasado mental- lo mejor es que las dos empresas crezcan juntas ¿No?_

_- Sasuke, Sasuke- se levanto- parece que aun no aprendes- golpeo su frente con dos dedos- en este negocio, siempre vamos a eliminar las empresas ¿recuerdas cuando nos decidimos de Akatsuki? Ahora son nuestros "Socios"- Sasuke parpadeo, era como ver a un Fugaku en esta realidad, si asi era su hermano, no quería saber cómo era su padre- ya te dije, debes deshacerte de los Hyuga, ellos merecen el mismo destino- su sonrisa era desquiciada._

_- Escucha Itachi- lo miro interrogante- no pienso hacerlo, esa empresa confía en nosotros y…_

_- ¿Y desde cuando te pareces a tu madre?- abrió los ojos- antes eras igual que nosotros y ahora te quieres hacer el digno ¿será que te gusto la Hyuga?- abrió los ojos- no te culpo, está muy bien desarrollada- contuvo sus ganas de estampar su puño contra el perfecto rostro de pervertido de su hermano- haz lo que quieras con ella, la idea es destruir a su empresa. Nos vemos- salió de allí a paso tranquilo._

_- Hola Itachi-san- dijo Naruto de forma nerviosa, este solo lo miro despectivamente y salió de allí hasta el elevador- Sasuke-teme, tu hermano es un cerdo- Sasuke hacia pedacitos una silla a base de puñetazos- ¡Teme, basta!_

_Fin de flash back._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

Y ahora ambos estaban en la oficina buscando, ya ni siquiera sabía que estaban buscando, la cuestión era no salir de allí, ya que la secretaria le había dicho que _"Itachi-sama aun sigue aquí"_ Sasuke casi vomita, ese no era su hermano. Itachi era un hombre respetable, era amable, debía de admitir incluso que era más atractivo que el de ahí.

Gruño, ya parecía la mente de una colegiala, bufo molesto. Naruto reía ante las expresiones de su usurpado mejor amigo, le agradaban los dos, uno era más delicado que el otro, bueno delicado no era la palabra correcta, blando ¿No? O tal vez ¿Amable? Si tal vez esa era la palabra correcta.

En cambio este… él era más frio, más violento de cierta forma, también un hombre justo. Sonrió orgulloso. Sasuke volteo lentamente su mirada hacia Naruto, sentía la mirada del joven oji azul y si no fuera porque él era un macho, macho. Estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo tenia sentimientos por él, hizo una mueca de desagrado de solo pensarlo.

Es que debían ver la cara de borrego degollado que tenia, quien sabe cuántas cosas no pasarían por la mente de ese rubio perverso. Ambos se miraron por largo rato, uno pensando en lo admirable que era uno y el otro, pensando en las perversidades qué pensaría aquel rubio.

- ¡Naruto-sama!- una mujer de negros cabellos se dejo caer con todo sobre el rubio- ¡Te eche tanto de menos! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? – Sasuke miro escandalizado a la mujer.

- ¡Tú!- la mujer miro confundida a Sasuke, ella vestía ¿De secretaria? ¿Era su secretaria?- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¡Oh, Sasuke-sama!- dijo con una sonrisa- no tenía idea de que estabas aquí- Sasuke le mando una mirada de _"Aja y luego"_ - ¿Qué tal tu estancia? Llevas dos días y ya eres un desastre, Sasuke-sama…- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta-

- ¿Por qué me mandaste aquí?- ella lo miro _"Confundida"_ - ¿Qué hago aquí?- ella soltó al rubio para después sentarse en sus piernas, Naruto sonrió un poco- ¡Deja de distraerte!

- Yo no he hecho nada, Sasuke-sama- levanto una ceja- todo esto lo has provocado tu- dijo en tono seductor- ¿Verdad Naruto-sama? Según tu película ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- acaricio las mejillas del rubio.

- ¡Déjalo ya, joder!- gruño el moreno- explícate…- ella bufo, se bajo de las piernas del rubio y tomo lugar en el escritorio, cruzo sus largas piernas y miro fijamente a ambos varones.

- Escúchame bien, Sasuke-sama, porque odio repetir- el asintió- todo esto no lo cause yo… es cierto que en tu accidente estuve allí, pero tu destino era morir y al final dijiste "Espérame" "Voy por ti, Hinata"- imito su tono de voz- entonces… pues ¡Puf! Aquí estamos- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡No me mires así! Me avergüenzas- se cubrió sus mejillas.

- ¡Eso no explica nada!- ella bufo y Sasuke gruño- ¡Dime que tengo que hacer yo aquí!

- ¿Qué decía tu película, Naruto-sama?- el medito- la chica quería más tiempo con su amado, el tiempo se lo concedió- asintieron- pero es un deseo egoísta mi querido señor- Sasuke levanto una ceja- es como si yo dijera que…- medito- ¡Ya se!- tomo uno de los oniguiris de Sasuke- usted tiene mucha hambre y ya le habían dado estos oniguiris, pero yo por capricho, le quito uno, tal vez dos- Sasuke asintió- ¿Cómo se sentiría usted? Si esto le pertenece.

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata-chan con un oniguiris?!- gruño el rubio, tanto Sasuke como la mujer se dieron un golpe en la frente- ¿Dije algo malo?

- Naruto-sama, a veces me pregunto porque te quiero tanto- dijo con pena la mujer y Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo- en fin, su deseo es egoísta mi señor, las cosas que le salieron bien allá, tal vez no le salgan bien aquí, los sentimientos de allá no son los mismos de aquí- Sasuke medito- son deseos egoístas y peligrosos. Por lo tanto, tienen un precio, el primero fue su madre- Sasuke abrió los ojos- en esta realidad ella murió, en la anterior, Fugaku está en coma.

- ¿En coma?- ella asintió. Sasuke bajo la mirada- ¿Qué se supone que paso conmigo?

- Murió- Sasuke abrió los ojos- ¡No es cierto!- empezó a reír como loca y Sasuke apretó sus puños- es broma, Sasuke-sama, se detuvo el tiempo allí, nadie sabe que paso, nadie recuerda que sucedió y nadie puede moverse.

- ¿Por qué?- ella se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?- ella sonrió y se colgó del cuello de Naruto- ¡Dime la verdad!

- Pues- acariciaba la espalda de Naruto y el rubio se dejaba llevar por la sensación- mi deber es estar a su lado Sasuke-sama, pero ni yo sé porque me mandaron también aquí- todos suspiraron- solo sé que yo tengo que evitar que usted haga algo- el levanto una ceja-. No sé con qué esté relacionado, pero… si es peligro, lo detendré, aunque usted me odie- Sasuke miro preocupado hacia afuera, algo no le estaba cuadrando de esta historia.

Si había vuelto el veinticinco de agosto, quería decir que sus días estaban contados o tal vez los de Hinata, miro fijamente a aquella mujer y después a su mejor amigo… apretó sus ojos, no soportaría perderla de nuevo, estaba decidido, la conquistaría, se la quitaría a Hyuga Neji y… se casaría con ella, no volvería a su realidad.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Buenos días!- la puerta se abrió de pronto y una peli rosa entró como tornado a colgarse del cuello de su novio para intentar besarlo.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- grito el rubio, Sasuke había alcanzado a poner su barbilla, estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría toda su vida si dejaba que ella lo besara, tocara o se acostara con él- buenos días- ella le sonrió y miro a la extraña mujer de ojos verdes.

- ¿Quién es ella?- soltó a Sasuke y el suspiro aliviado- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? –el negó y miro fijamente a la chica- ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Tenemos que hablar- asintió- Naruto, fuera- el rubio protesto- tu también… ah…

- Selene- dijo sin más- Sasuke-sama, no seas muy duro con Sakura-san- tomo la mano de Naruto y lo arrastro hacia afuera del lugar- los novios tienen que hablar-

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- el moreno le indico que se sentara- me estas asustando.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran empresa, su padre tenía muy buen ojo al fijarse en aquel lugar, sonrió. A veces lo echaba de menos, él y su madre habían muerto en un accidente ferroviario, y solo se había salvado un vestido Que irónico ¿no? Solo que ella no usaba ese vestido, por respeto a su difunta madre.

Llego a la recepción y le sonrió a la secretaria, era hermosa. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro y largo, sus curvas, se sonrojo un poco. La mujer le hizo seña de que se acercara y ambas conversaron por un rato, era interesante.

Neji miraba la escena con una sonrisa, Hinata y él comprometidos a punto de casarse, por cuanto tiempo estarían separados. Se acerco a las mujeres y beso con cariño al frente de la morena oji perla, se disculpo con la otra mujer y se llevo a su prometida a la terraza del lugar, Hinata estaba feliz, Neji era todo lo que tenía aparte de Hanabi.

- Hinata- ella asintió- tendré que salir de viaje, esta semana estaré aquí, pero a partir de la próxima hasta mediados de septiembre volveré- ella lo miro preocupada- son negocios que dejo mi padre, tengo que retomarlos todos para que los Hyuga crezcamos- ella asintió.

- Ve con cuidado, Neji…- el asintió- kun- se sonrojo y el castaño se inclino a besar a su novia, pero….

- ¡Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama ya termino su asunto!- Neji se quedo a mitad del beso y Hinata asintió- ¿Se encuentra bien, Sakura-san?- la peli rosa salió corriendo de allí y Selene fingió demencia- ¡Pase, pase!

- Te veo para almorzar, Hinata- ella asintió, beso la mejilla del castaño e ingreso a la oficina de Sasuke- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

- ¿Yo? Hinata-sama me pidió que le dijera cuando Sasuke-sama terminara sus asuntos- Neji levanto una ceja- ¿Qué ganaría yo si usted y ella evitan un beso? ¡No seas ridículo Neji-kun!- empezó a reír y salió corriendo de allí. Neji se tomo al frente con su mano derecha, de verdad que esa secretaria era una igualada.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke sentía su corazón a mil, Hinata y él estaban sentados juntos, ok. Primero lo primero ¿Qué paso? Ambos jóvenes se saludaron normales al entrar, Hinata le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente y Sasuke pensó como un patán egoísta "_Quiero esas sonrisas"_

Ella le propuso la redecoración de la recepción y de su oficina, por lo cual mientras ella hablaba despacio y en tono bajo, el solo podía sentir su jodido corazón de colibrí a punto de salirse de su pecho, Hinata era tan linda, estaba allí, su calor, su aroma, sus sonrojos, su ojos. Todo estaba allí, era tan fácil solo estirar la mano y…

- ¿Qué opina Uchiha-sama?- un trueno le cayó encima "_¿Uchiha-sama?"_ miro a la dueña de sus suspiros e hizo lo mismo que llevaba haciendo todo el día, suspirar- ¿Le parece bien que ponga este color?- asintió- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo en tono suave, Sasuke dejo su fantaseo y la miro fijamente- ¿P- por qué s-Sakura-chan s-salió corriendo?- Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿Estaba afuera?- l-la vi pasar- se sonrojo por la mirada del joven- ¡Lo siento, hice mal en preguntar, no es asunto mío!

- - Termine con ella- dijo mirando a otro lado- no me gusta aplazar mis asuntos- ella asintió, sintió verdadera pena por la peli rosa- ¿Qué hacia afuera, Hyuga?

- Ah…- se sonrojo- n-Neji- nisan- abrió los ojos ¿Por qué le decía nisan?- q-quiero decir, Neji-kun… m-me estaba diciendo algo- Sasuke asintió con la mandíbula apretada- t-tiene que s-salir de v-viaje a-asi que- lo miro- yo seré su socia, Uchiha-sama.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke descansaba en su departamento, Fugaku en coma, Mikoto muerta, Hitomi-sama muerta y el matrimonio Hyuga muerto en esta realidad, no entendía nada. Es más no sabía ni qué demonios pasaba, pero su plan de conquistar a Hinata empezaría mañana. Ella volvería a sus brazos y dejaría al tonto de Neji, sin ánimos de ofender a su amigo.

Suspiro, también estaba un poco preocupado por Sakura, el quería que fueran amigos como antes, pero… al parecer era imposible, ella le había gritado muchas cosas antes de salir, esperaba que ella lo perdonara, solo podía verla como su amiga. Recordó los días en la "otra" realidad y sintió una punzada de culpa.

No era momento de pensar en eso, miro hacia la ventana, estaba cayendo una tromba como el día que fue su accidente. Es más, parecía ilógico llamarlo su accidente. Negó. Ya había pasado, mejor planearía como conquistar a Hinata, si era como la anterior, entonces cosas sutiles la contentarías, decidido cerró los ojos y se relajo _"Hinata, serás mía otra vez"_ sonrió feliz.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos, iba leyendo los reportes de presupuesto, más aparte los contratos nuevos, sonrió. Hoy estaría casi todo el día con Neji, se detuvo un momento, también Sasuke estaría allí, inconscientemente una sonrisa inundo su rostro. Negó rápidamente, eso no podía ser, a lo mejor lo consideraba una buena persona, si eso es.

El era un hombre bueno, parecido a Neji, ambos fríos y orgullosos, pero con un corazón inmenso, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y unos labios fríos besaron su mejilla, se sonrojo. No era Neji, estaba segura de que no era Neji.

- Buenos días…. Hinata – susurro contra su oído y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal- ¿A qué debo el placer de tenerte tan temprano aquí?-

- A… y-yo- miro despacio hacia atrás, por fin soltándose del contacto de aquellas manos y sus ojos se encontraron con unos negros, se sonrojo- a… a… y-yo- el calor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, la vergüenza era demasiada, pero ese sentimiento de… ¿De qué era? No pudo descifrarlo.

- ¡Hinata!- alcanzo a atraparla, sonrió complacido- no te soy indiferente- sonrió complacido.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- llegaba una Sakura algo desvelada y con ojeras- ¿Qué le hiciste?- lo aparto de ella y comenzó a revisarla, Sasuke solo se quedo allí- esta desmayada y…

- ¡Hinata-Nesama!

- ¡Hinata!- un recuerdo asalto al moreno _"Hinata-Nesama, Hinata-sama, Hinata-chan_" negó, no estaba en ese lugar- ¿Qué sucedió?- cargo con ella y Sasuke apretó los puños- ¡Respondan!- Hanabi abanicaba a su colorada hermana- ¡Uchiha, responde!

- Solo la asuste un poco, llegue, le dije Boo y ella cayó- Neji parpadeo- no sabía que la heredera Hyuga fuera tan miedosa- sonrió un poco y Hanabi lo asesino con la mirada- vamos a trabajar- se dio la vuelta.

- Eres muy cruel, Sasuke-sama- susurro Selene cuando paso a su lado, con un poco de alcohol para la chica- espero que no te arrepientas.

- Cuando se trata de ella- Selene ya estaba a un lado de Hinata y todos la miraban preocupado- nunca me arrepentiré de nada, cuando se trate de ella- siguió caminando, sin ver la mirada de Selene, la cual lo miraba preocupado.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Estaba sentado en su oficina, ¿Por qué todo parecía un jodido Deja Vu? Empezó a teclear algunas cosas, no podía concentrarse, estaba emocionado, Hinata no le era indiferente, solo tenía que meter presión, bueno presión no era la palabra correcta.

Se recargo en el respaldo del sillón y suspiro, Hinata volvería a estar con él, aunque, de cierta forma se sentía un egoísta, bueno si lo era, pero eso era otro asunto.

- Sasuke-kun- la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso Sakura- yo… tenemos que hablar- Sasuke asunto y le indico que se sentara- ¿Estás seguro de lo que decidiste? Es… es… ¡Es imposible!- Sasuke levanto una ceja- ¡No puedes terminar conmigo!- camino hasta él y quedo frente a frente- yo… yo te amo, Sasuke-kun. Desde el instituto, te amo- intento abrazarlo, pero Sasuke se puso de pie.

- Sakura… creí que venias a decirme algo más importante- ella abrió los ojos- sobre el estado de Hyuga, algún asunto urgente- la miro a los ojos- mira… yo sé porque hago esto, te quiero- ella sonrió- pero no de esa forma, eres mi amiga y asi quiero que quede- Sakura le dio una bofetada.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a decirme eso?!- Sasuke aun no regresaba el rostro- Después de todo lo que me dijiste, que te casarías conmigo, que estaríamos juntos siempre- se dejo caer- ¿Por qué?- Sasuke suspiro- ¿Qué te hice? ¿Hay alguien más?- Sasuke bufo- es eso… ¡Hay otra!- se aferro a las piernas del moreno- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!-

- Sakura, ya basta- se hinco hacia ella- esto no tiene nada que ver con otra mujer- _"Mentiroso"-_ yo… simplemente no quiero que te sigas confundiendo, fue… agradable mientras duro, pero… no puedo verte de otra forma, eres una amiga mía, preciada amiga mía, pero no más. No me pidas que me enamore de ti- la mano de la joven peli rosa se estampo por segunda vez en la mejilla del heredero Uchiha.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio!- se levando rápidamente y salió corriendo por la puerta, la cual era abierta por Selene.

- Eso fue cruel, Sasuke-sama- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- se le pasara después- asintió y se sentó- bien. Tu lista de deberes se resumen a varias cosas, asi que empecemos- Sasuke asintió, Selene tomo asiento delante de él y empezó a dictar- a las doce tienes una junta con los Inuzuka- Sasuke sintió una punzada de rencor- después tienes que firmar algunos documentos y…

- ¿P-puedo p-pasar?- Selene miro a la morena, la cual tenía una leve sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas "Lo amas" pensó sorprendida- a… s- Selene-san…. Yo…

- Claro, necesitas intimidad y yo te la voy a dar- se levanto- nos vemos Sasuke-sama- le guiño un ojo y Sasuke sonrió confiado. Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ¿Cómo le diría aquello? Bueno nada era tan malo o ¿Sí?

- Que sucede, Hinata- le sonrió y paladeo el nombre de ella, con muchísimo gusto, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera ¿Qué demonios le pasaba con ese hombre?

- Y-yo… u- Uchiha-sama- el asintió- quisiera- el asintió de nuevo- s-sobre lo de hoy- el siguió asintiendo, ella apretó su falda y tomo todo el aire que podía- Le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer- Sasuke abrió los ojos- s… s-soy u-una mujer comprometida, a-a p-punto de casarme- Sasuke la miraba asombrado – y l-le p-pediré q-que evite esas…. C-confianzas conmigo- se dio la vuelta- con su permiso.

Selene ingreso con una cara de estupefacción, Hinata paso como rayo y ahora le toco ver a su jefe, el cual tenía un tic en su ojo derecho, sus puños estaban apretados y su boca caía hasta el suelo. Selene sonrió y él le mando la mirada más asesina que tenia.

La morena de ojos verdes solo levanto las manos en son de paz y una sonrisa burla inundaba sus facciones, Sasuke se dejo caer en el sillón y ella cerró la puerta, camino hasta él mientras silbaba. Tomo los hombros del joven y comenzó a masajearlos.

- _"Serás mía otra vez, Hinata_"- dijo ella imitando su tono- su estrategia es muy buena Sasuke-sama, la tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano- Sasuke sintió el peso de esas palabras- no me imagino en la primera cita ¿Qué le dirá?

- ¡Jodete y déjame en paz!- la mujer salió riendo y Sasuke estrello su cabeza contra el escritorio- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Muy buenas palabras mi señor, son tan románticas!- cerró la puerta ante las tijeras que venían a toda velocidad hacia ella.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se encontraba recargada en la puerta del baño, había corrido hasta allí, incluso había ignorado a Neji quien la llamo al verla pasar, hizo lo correcto, lo mejor era evitar que ese Uchiha retomara libertades que no tenia, pero…

¡Como dolía! No sabía porque, pero ver la cara de Sasuke, de incredulidad y luego no permitirse estar en sus brazos. Solo había estado allí tres veces, cuando chocaron en el pasillo, cuando él toco su rostro y ahora que susurro tan cerca de ella.

No debía pensar en nada más que no fuera alejar a Uchiha Sasuke de ella, si, debía hacer eso. ¡¿Entonces porque es tan jodidamente difícil dejar de temblar con solo pronunciar su nombre?! Camino hasta poder mojarse la cara, cuando una conversación en los mismos baños, la hizo detenerse.

- Yo lo sé… sé que hay alguien más- decía una chica, Hinata no la reconoció- es que… ¿Cómo pudo terminarme? Estaba segura de que nos casaríamos.

- Ya frentona- abrió los ojos- Sasuke-kun debe estar confundido ¿Cómo decirte, te veo como una amiga? Cuando llevan de novios dos años y amantes desde el instituto- Hinata se cubrió la boca para no exclamar nada- debe estar mal de la cabeza.

- A-ahora que lo mencionas- se sorbió la nariz- antier… el… no dejo que me acercara, me pregunto que qué hacía en su departamento, se le había olvidado que hacía dos noches había jurado quererme siempre y…- Hinata ya no siguió escuchando, Sasuke había terminado con esa joven y ahora la buscaba a ella. ¡No! Eso debía ser un error, ella se estaba confundiendo, Sasuke no la podía ver… o ¿Sí?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

- Los deseos egoístas son peligrosos, Sasuke-sama- decía Selene viendo su esfera- ¿Me pregunto que tendremos que dejar atrás esta vez?- sonrió complacida, Sasuke era demasiado egoísta, demasiado posesivo, no podía aceptar lo obvio- solo espero que no los vuelvan a separar-

Su sonrisa se acrecentó, sería divertido ver el aguante de ese joven moreno, miro los boletos en sus manos, eran del viaje de Neji "_Creo que lo sacare antes de aquí_" cambio la fecha y el mensaje con el cual venia. _"Los hilos del destino se mueven, Sasuke-sama. ¿Tú y Hinata-sama podrán estar juntos?"_

* * *

**Hasta aquí, Uff, ya sé que mucho misterio, ya sé que me quieren matar por hacer a Itachi-chan un patán, pero recordemos que en esta "Realidad" no son los mismos jajaja, espero que les guste y pues, nos vemos después, bye-bye.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews, jajaja yo ya me despedía, caray!**

**Ciielo Riin- gracias jajaja ¡Qué bueno que te acordaste! Jajaja xD ok no. Gracias por el cumplido y nos vemos.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan- te va a doler más con este Jajajaja.**

**Kattyto.- Muchas gracias Kattyto, me hace muy feliz que te acuerdes xD ok no, Jajajaja con respecto a Selene, que asi se llama la chica misteriosa, pues… espero que no te moleste su participación, ella es como… pieza clave para esto, ya no habrá más sasusaku ¡Por fin! Jajaja es que no me gusta. Jajaja gracias por tus palabras y nos vemos.**

**Amit Roca.- Jajajaja va a seguir habiendo Sasuhina, ya verás que si, Jajajaja nos vemos pronto y pues, suerte con tu fic y sobre todo, gracias por comentar.**

**Sasuhinalovesam.- jajaja si está viva. Si está comprometida con Neji, pero no duran mucho jajaja ok no. Espero que te guste y nos vemos después. **

**Jakie MV- am 1.- si Sasuke regresa a su realidad, es sin Hinata, jajaja 2.-si lo lleva con Hinata lo mata jajaja ok no. Y si, Hinata aun lo ama, pero no se "acuerda" se irá dando de paso en pasito, tu ten paciencia, no sé cuantos me lleve, pero… no creo que sea mucho, nos vemos.**

**Ahora sí, gracias a todas por acordarse de mi primer año aquí, jajaja me hacen tan feliz jajaja, (Kasai con un abanico) en fin, basta de celebraciones, somos una página seria xD ok no, en fin, nos vemos después, muchas gracias a todas las que comentan, leen, siguen y demás. **

**Kasai.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Volví! Jajaja también volví a escribir aquí, que alegría jajaja, ok no. Es que ya ven, me dio depresión pre universitaria, sumándole crisis existencial junto con una dosis de locura extrema al grado de reírme de cualquier cosa (aunque no tuviera gracia) jajaja ok no.**

**Bueno el caso es que… creo… ya me siento mejor, todo depende de que tan dramático salga este capítulo xD, les agradezco de ante mano la paciencia para esperar por este capitulo, probablemente las recompenso con dos, eso también depende de mi cerebro Jajajaja xD. Pero ya veremos. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke miraba por la ventana de su oficina, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la joven que lo miraba tras la puerta, sus ojos jade no perdían de vista su objetivo, estaba tan dolida todavía con él, miro por encima de su hombro hacia aquella joven de ojos perla, la cual leía con una sonrisa, al parecer algo le causaba cierta gracia.

Estaba segura de que era por ella, negó, no podía ser mala con ella. Sus memorias viajaron a ese día, hacía dos semanas que había terminado con Sasuke, y aun asi… lo veía cada día más cerca de Hinata a pesar de que Neji era su prometido, ella no perdía la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke. Negó, lo mejor era dejarlos estar, pero Hinata estaba fallándole a su prometido y Sasuke le falló a ella.

- Sakura-san- miro y Selene la miraba con una expresión severa- ¿Se le ofrece algo con mi jefe?- ambas se miraron de forma retadora, verde contra verde- ¿Si?

- No… ya me iba- dijo sin más, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina- esa mujer, ella debe estarlo encubriendo- susurró y le mando una mirada de reojo.

- Esa chiquilla se está metiendo donde no la llaman- dijo Selene al verla partir- ¡Sasuke-sama!- entro campo tornado a la oficina de Sasuke y se sentó en sus piernas- Con que ya diste avances con la hermosa Hinata-sama- Sasuke la asesino con la mirada- Cuéntame, cuéntame. Anda Sasuke-sama.

- No. Aun no- abrió los ojos- Hinata le es muy fiel a Neji- Selene hizo un puchero, Sasuke miro hacia la ventana otra vez- estoy desesperado- la mujer miro los ojos del pelinegro- Hinata… ella….- se recargo en la silla- estamos a dos semanas más de que ocurra su accidente- abrió los ojos- lo recuerdo, lo sé… pero.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke-sama- se levanto de donde estaba- tú necesitas una oportunidad- el asintió- te la daré- la miro desconcertado y de pronto empezó a sentirse mareado, se aferro a todo lo que encontró, pero eso no evito que cayera al piso inconsciente- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ayúdenme, Hinata-sama!- salió corriendo por la puerta- ¡Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama se desmayo!

- ¿C-cómo?- corrió detrás de la secretaria- ¡Uchiha-san!- se acerco al joven- ¡Sakura-san, ayúdame!- la peli rosa ingreso rápidamente y Selene maldijo pro dentro, Hinata-sama era muy inocente- n-no se q-que l-le paso…

- A ver…- empezó a revisarlo- esta inconsciente, puede ser cansancio- Selene miro a otro lado con un puchero- tenemos que llevarlo a su casa- las otras dos asintieron- Selene, llama a Naruto y que este traiga el auto, Hinata. Tu ve por el botiquín, tendremos que reanimarlo un poco- ella asintió.

- ¡No!- ambas se asustaron y miraron Selene- a... e… este….- se rasco la cabeza- s-Sakura-chan p-podría ir conmigo…- Sakura la miro con el ceño fruncido- ¡Si, eso…! ¡Vamos!- la tomo del brazo y la jalo, haciendo que ella dejara caer al pelinegro que estaba recostado- ¡Me va a matar cuando despierte!- sollozo- vamos, Sakura…

- A… y-yo…- intento protestar la morena.

- Tu quédate ahí, Hinata- ambas jóvenes levantaron una ceja al oírla hablar asi- Sakura me acompañara, tengo más valor cuando voy con una chica linda- le guiño el ojo y salieron corriendo, Hinata miro asombrada el lugar por el cual habían partido y miro al pelinegro a sus pies- no saldrás de aquí, en un buen rato- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- Selene la miro fijamente- ¿Por qué no me pude quedar yo con él? ¿Eh? ¿Quién te crees tú para impedírmelo?- dijo verdaderamente molesta- el es….

- Silencio, Sakura. Hablas demasiado- la joven abrió los ojos- te diré un secreto- se acerco a ella, susurro unas palabras y la peli rosa cayo desmayada- que linda te ves asi, callada- la arrastro hasta su cubículo- esos dos tienen asuntos que arreglar- dijo sin más- limare mis uñas.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa con ese joven ahí, pero no podía dejarlo solo, ella no era asi. Se sonrojo al ver los labios del chico, los mismos que hacía una semana la habían besado, se sonrojo de nuevo ¿Por qué hacia eso? sus memorias traicioneras la llevaron hasta ese día.

_Flash back._

_Caminaba por aquellos silenciosos pasillos, acababa de dejar a su nisan en el aeropuerto y por lo tanto estaba entrando prácticamente tarde, sonrió con cariño al recordar a Neji, de verdad que él era especial para ella. _

_Brinco al ver al joven delante de ella, iba tan distraída que no se fijo en qué momento apareció Sasuke ante ella, se miraron por largo rato, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y ella bajo la mirada, ayer le había dicho que no se acercara a ella, pero…_

_- ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo en un susurro, había olvidado que era un celoso de primera y el verla allegar tarde, solo hizo que se enojara- responde_

_- F-fui a d-despedir a…- miro con un pequeño enojo a los ojos del moreno- m-mi p-prometido- Sasuke abrió los ojos- n-no t-tengo p-porque d-darle explicaciones- se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de Sasuke se cerró sobre su pequeña muñeca, le dio la vuelta bruscamente y la enredo en sus fuertes brazos- u- Uchiha-san…_

_- Si tienes- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero se sorprendió más al ver el vacio en los ojos de él, la miraba como si fuera algo anhelado- Hinata…- ella lo miro más fijamente, Sasuke paseaba sus ojos por el rostro de ella, hasta centrarse en sus hermosos labios- Hinata- susurro, ella de pronto se sintió liviana- mi Hinata- rozo con cuidado sus labios y la morena sintió sus piernas temblar-_

_Sus ojos entrecerrados y un rubor en sus mejillas, Sasuke pensó que nunca había visto algo más lindo, cuando anhelaba tenerla para él, volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella, hasta que por fin se digno a cerrarlos por completo, logrando sacar un leve quejido por parte de ella._

_Sus brazos apretaron más fuerte el pequeño cuerpo de ella y Hinata paso sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke, en un intento de, por raro que parezca, pegarlo más a ella. Los labios de Sasuke se movían suavemente sobre los suyos, acariciando con devoción aquella boca, logrando hacer que la chica sintiera sus piernas de gelatina._

_Sus labios abandonaron los de ella y beso con desesperación su frente, sus mejillas y volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con una necesidad abrumadora, sus manos antes quietas, viajaron por el traje de ella para intentar sentir sus curvas. Hinata ahogo un leve quejido al sentirlo pasar sus manos por su cadera y cintura. Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, era malo, pero… no podía parar, no quería parar._

_Sus manos se aferraron a las mejillas de Sasuke y apretó su rostro contra el de ella, también deseando borrar una distancia inexistente entre ellos, pero era algo que tampoco entendía ¿Por qué esa necesidad de estar a su lado? ¿Por qué sentía familiares aquellos labios? ¿Por qué se sentía dichosa al estar con él?_

"_Te quiero Hinata, espero poder volver pronto" sus ojos perla se abrieron de golpe al recordar a Neji "Cuídate, no te metas en problemas" empujo como pudo a Sasuke y ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, Hinata solo reflejaba su miedo, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y Sasuke intento acercarse._

_- ¡No!- miro a la chica dueña de su corazón-no… no… ¡No me confundas más!- le grito y Sasuke abrió los ojos- ¡Te odio, te detesto!- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr._

_Fin de flash back._

Llevo inconscientemente sus manos a sus labios, lo había disfrutado de cierta forma, lo sentía tan… extraño, se perdió en sus pensamientos otra vez, ajena a que un par de ojos negros la miraban desde su altura, por alguna razón, sabía lo que ella estaba recordando.

Miro fijamente a Hinata y se descubrió recostado en su regazo, su cabello largo le rozaba un poco la cara, su delicioso perfume a lavandas inundaba sus sentidos y de cierta forma, la nostalgia sumió sus recuerdos, harto de todo ese teatro, se lanzo contra el pecho de la mujer y enterró su rostro en el.

- ¡Ah!- miro asustada y Sasuke apretaba su cintura al mismo tiempo que hincado, se escondía en el pecho de ella- u –Uchiha-san… ¿Q-qué h-haces?-

- No me digas Uchiha- ella lo miro confundida, se levando de ahí y miro fijamente a su Hinata- llámame Sasuke. Como solías hacerlo- abrió los ojos ante las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Sasuke, estaba harto de fingir, de no poder acercarse a ella- llámame Sasuke- se acerco un poco a ella, su mano paso por el delicado cuello de la joven y sus ojos negros buscaron los de ella- Hinata.

- U… s- Sasuke… kun- sus perlados ojos no podían apartarse de los de él, su mano se dirigió al rostro del joven y con delicadeza poso sus dedos en los labios de él, miro su acción y después los ojos del joven, todo en silencio- s…. Sasuke…- el acorto las distancias entre ellos y se adueño de aquellos labios tan conocidos y anhelados por su persona.

Hinata paso suavemente sus manos por el cuello del joven y Sasuke enredo sus manos en la cintura de ella, sus besos eran delicados, contrario a lo que sentía en realidad, sentía ganas de quedarse allí, encerrado con ella. Estar a su lado siempre, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, ver el amor que ella le tenía en sus ojos.

Se separo un poco de ella y volvió a besar su frente, apretó a la joven contra su pecho y un suave sollozo escapo de sus labios, esto era vida para él, tenerla a su lado. Hinata no entendió la acción de Sasuke, pero por alguna razón, tenía ganas de decir "_He vuelto_" se aferro a él. "_Te quiero Hinata, no hagas travesuras" _miro con dolor hacia la ventana _"lo siento Neji… no sé porque… lo quiero a él"_ se aferro de nuevo al pecho de Sasuke y sus ojos se cerraron en felicidad.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Unos ojos verdes veían todo desde un pequeño espejo en sus manos, sonrió. Sasuke lo había conseguido, suponía que ahora ellos dos saltarían de aquí a su realidad, pero… un destello rojo la hizo cerrar sus ojos, miro con miedo el espejo, el rostro de Hinata tenía sangre, abrió los ojos y miro hacia la puerta.

Eso no podía ser, incluso aquí… miro a Sakura, al parecer su deseo no los quería juntos y tal vez era ella la que lo provocaba "O tal vez sea…" sus pensamientos viajaron hacia aquel ser terrible, controlador del destino y demás cosas "Kurama" miro hacia Hinata y su rostro dejo de tener sangre.

Ya había pasado la amenaza, sonrió y cerro su espejo, tomo su teléfono celular y marco un numero, recibiendo la contestación de una mujer, hizo un puchero, se le había olvidado que Naruto tenía novia.

- ¿Diga? Hey, le estoy hablando- bufo- voy a colgar…

- Tenten-san- dijo con un puchero- ¿Podría pasarme a Naruto-sama?- dijo esperanzada.

- Dime qué quieres, yo le daré tu mensaje- hizo otro puchero- habla…- dijo la muchacha y Selene tuvo que contener sus ganas de estrellar su hermoso rostro en la pared- dime…

- Bueno… veras- ella afirmo- Sasuke-sama se desmayo, al igual que Sakura-san- miro a la peli rosa con una sonrisa triunfal- y pues… Hinata-sama está cuidando de Sasuke-sama, pero lo mejor sería llevárnoslo, pero como somos dos mujeres y Sasuke-sama de verdad es pesado, no podemos cargarlo.

- Esta bien, iremos para alla- otra vez sus ganas de estrellar su bello rostro en la pared- espéranos allí- afirmo- ¡Naruto!- y se corto la comunicación.

- ¡Naruto-sama!- dijo con lagrimas falsas- bien… ya no me importa, cuando lo vea, no le hare caso- dijo decidida.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata y Sasuke se mantenían abrazados en aquella oficina. Sasuke mecía los cabellos de Hinata y besaba su cabeza, ella por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, sollozaba en su pecho, estaba feliz, de verlo ¿Raro? Sí, pero se sentía feliz. Sus manos se aferraron a la mano libre del joven, jugando con sus largos dedos.

Sonrió de nuevo y se aferro al joven, Sasuke la recibió feliz, esa era su Hinata, la bella Hinata que le fue arrebatada, con su mano levanto el rostro de la joven, sosteniéndolo del mentón, miro fijamente aquellos ojos perla, recordó la relación que tenían antes, era similar, solo que ella actuaba como una niña. La de aquí no, era diferente y por lo tanto, debía tratarla asan.

Diferente a la Hinata de la cual se había enamorado, pero igual de todas formas, beso despacio los labios de la joven, con suavidad extrema profundizo el contacto entre sus bocas y sus manos acariciaban la cintura de ella, Hinata se dejaba ir en ese beso, como si él le dijera tantas cosas, pero no hablaban-

- Sasuke-sama yo…- miro la escena, a pesar de que había entrado no se habían separado- pillines- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Hinata-sama!- brinco ante su nombre y miro ruborizada a la secretaria- te dejo para que cuides a mi jefecito y me sales con esto ¡Pillina!- se lanzo contra la morena y Hinata solo atino a sostenerla, Sasuke bufo y sonrió de lado- ¡Y tu, Sasuke-sama!- lo miro con un brillo en sus ojos- me alegro por ti- le guiño un ojo y Hinata los miro sin entender- no me hagas caso Hinata-sama…

- ¡Teme!- un rubio hacia su aparición, Selene lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Estás bien?- el pelinegro asintió- ¿Hinata-chan?- ella afirmo también- ¿Selene?

- Naruto-sama!- se lanzo contra los brazos del rubio, según ella no lo buscaría, que buena voluntad tenia- ¡Te eche de menos!- restregó su mejilla contra la del rubio y este sonrió nervioso, un aura oscura los alerto a ambos,- oh… Tenten-san- dijo con una sonrisa, una joven castaña la miraba con una ceja alzada- perdona- se bajo y miro de soslayo a Sasuke, el cual sonreía burlón.

- Veo que no hacía falta que viniéramos- dijo Tenten- Sasuke… qué bueno que estés bien- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- tu también Hinata-chan- ella sonrió- bien ¿Dónde está Sakura?- Selene brinco, se había olvidado de ella por ir a ver a Sasuke. Miro hacia su escritorio y la peli rosa aun estaba de viaje por el país de los sueños- ¡Sakura!- corrió hasta ella- Mo ¿Quién la dejo aquí?- miro a Selene.

- P-pues… v- veras- dijo con un puchero- n-no podía cargarla y e- en el escritorio no cabemos las dos- dijo con nerviosismo y Naruto sonrió con burla, Tenten solo se llevo una mano a la frente- ¡Lo siento!- Sasuke miro confundido la escena- ¡Sasuke-sama, sálvame!-

...

...

...

...

...

...

Después de ese incidente todos partieron a casa, Sasuke se encargo de dejar a Hinata en su casa y a pesar de que Hanabi no le quitaba la vista de encima, no dejo de sonreír al ver a la morena, intento por todos los medios no soltarla, pero Hanabi le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bufo molesto, también la otra Hanabi era asi, pero era más tierna, además de que esa pequeña tenía ocho años, esta Hanabi tenía quince, toda una mujercita, condujo de manera tranquila por largo rato hasta que un mensaje llego a su celular.

"_Tenemos que hablar_" era de Selene, levanto una ceja y condujo hacia la casa de la mujer, miro a todos lados, suponía que por ser una adivina bruja y demás chácharas tendría una casa medio extraña, pero era de cierta forma acogedora, la puerta se abrió sola, entro por ella y miro a todos lados, definitivamente no parecía la casa de una adivina.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada- Sasuke miro el lugar y sonrió- honestamente. Sasuke-sama, quiero saber cómo lo lograste- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Solo fui honesto, deje que…- medito- mis sentimientos salieron- Selene sonrió- no creí tener esta alegría otra vez- miro el techo de la casa- Hinata… ella no recuerda nada y….

- Y dejémoslo así- dijo sin más sirviéndole una taza de té- escucha… tengo un mal presentimiento y esto será confidencial, solo entre tú y yo- Sasuke asintió y se sentó, Selene también tomo asiento y miro a Sasuke- hoy, mientras estaba cuidando de que Sakura no interviniera en su reconciliación- el chico asintió- vi algo… no es común que yo vea estas cosas, es más. Llevo años haciendo esto, pero… es la primera vez que veo que… Kurama interviene.

- ¿Quién es Kurama?- dijo desconcertado, Selene suspiro- habla pronto, tengo sueño.

- Escucha. Kurama es como yo, pero el concede los deseos que yo no quise cumplir- Sasuke levanto una ceja- mira es difícil de decir o de… contar- el asintió- pero solo te puedo decir que… parece que Kurama metió las patas en tu realidad y esta, que es más otra realidad alterna, también trata de hacerlo, alguien contacto a Kurama y él es peligroso, sus deseos no se cumplen con final feliz, el se alimenta del dolor que crean los deseos de los demás- Sasuke abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cómo es Kurama? ¿Por qué dijiste patas?- Selene sonrió- no te burles de mi- dijo con un puchero y miro más fijamente a la mujer- ¿Cómo es que Kurama intervino en mi realidad? ¿Qué hizo?

- Aun no lo sé- Sasuke cayó al piso- pero… tengo tiempo de sobra para descubrirlo, solo sé que para él es como un juego, uno de los dos tiene que ser el más poderoso- Sasuke asintió- yo llevo ventaja- sonrió triunfal- vigilare a Kurama u cuando tenga una idea de qué es lo que quiere, te avisare- Sasuke asintió-mientras, disfruta de tu novia- Sasuke sonrió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Unos ojos negro con rojo miraban fijamente a aquel pelinegro que salía de la casa de su rival, no había escuchado la conversación, pero sabía que algo traían entre manos, sonrió y miro su lugar de encierro, lo habían dejado allí cumpliendo deseos absurdos y egoístas, por eso le gustaba jugar con el final de ellos, como lo hizo con el anterior.

Miro hacia sus patas, había un charco negro, sonrió con maldad al recordar la desesperación de ese mismo pelinegro, solo que no entendía porque aquella bruja había metido sus manos en aquello, pero no se lo permitiría. Lo mejor sería vigilarlos, ver cuál de todos ellos tenía el deseo más egoísta, cumplirlo y terminarlo como a él le gustaba.

Miro una pequeña tabla de madera, la cual rezaba "_Haz que me quiera_" y firmado con algo peculiar, sonrió. Miro el segundo tabloncito "_devuélvemela, déjame estar a su lado_" y el ultimo "¿_Por qué no me la puedes dar a mí? yo la vi primero, ella odiaba a mi hermano_" quién lo diría tres peticiones para la misma mujer.

Era muy cotizada. Sonrió de nuevo, se hizo un ovillo y cerro sus negros ojos, lo mejor sería dormir, abrió de nuevo sus ojos ante una petición nueva "_Desaparécela, ella me quito lo que es mío"_ su sonrisa se acrecentó. Vería cuando aguantaría esa mujer con su deseo, era el más egoísta que había visto.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba con dulzura aquel guardapelo que le había dado Sasuke, lo quería, de eso estaba segura, lo curioso era ¿Desde cuándo? No pudieron haber sido solo dos semanas y ya lo quería, eso era ilógico. Miro el retrato de su familia Neji y ella salía tomada de la mano y se sonreían mutuamente.

Tendría que hablar con él, rompería su compromiso cuando él volviera, cerro sus ojos y pensó en los brazos del moreno, en su perfume, se sonrojo al recordar sus besos, pero era verdad, todo estaba ocurriendo, era muy feliz. Se levanto de un salto y corrió hasta su ropero, saco ese obsequio tan adorado, el vestido de su madre.

De color durazno con un lazo dorado, lo mejor sería mandarlo a arreglar, ya que este era demasiado largo y muy estrecho del pecho, camino hacia las escaleras y lo dejo allí con una nota _"Mandarlo a arreglar"_ lo usaría un día muy especial, de eso estaba segura.

"_Sasuke-kun"_ sonrió de nuevo y corrió hasta su habitación. Ajena a que su hermana la veía fijamente, miro el vestido y luego a su hermana, estaba preocupada, ella no era así. Miro la nota y frunció el ceño, pero ¿Quién era ella para impedirle ser feliz? Tendría que hablar con Sasuke-baka.

Hinata se acostó en su cama y sonrió, estaba feliz de estar con Sasuke, todo era felicidad para ella. Todo, absolutamente todo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí… ¿Qué creen? Que como dos capítulos más, probablemente tres sin epilogo, creo que esta no tendrá epilogo y terminamos. Jajaja, cada vez son más cortas mis historias caray, en fin. Nos vemos en el que sigue.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola chiquillas mías, jajaja ya sé que me tardo años en actualizar (y esa es una maña que agarre hace poco) pero. No es culpa mía, jajaja no ya en serio, es que eso del encierro involuntario por falta de clases me deja asi de… ¿Y ahora qué hago? Y no se crean, es difícil y más porque no me salen las ideas y luego no me gusta como queda y luego… más cosas jajaja.**

**El caso es que… capitulo 10 de Volverte a ver. La verdad es que ya saben que yo sin drama no vivió, asi que se va a poner bueno. Nos vemos abajo, espero que no se me vaya la idea y pues ¡Recen por la creatividad, imaginación y ganas de escribir de Kasai, porque les juro que si no saco un capítulo más…! ¡Me pego un tiro! Jajaja ok ya. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Sasuke se removía inquieto en sus sabanas, a sus memorias acudían los recuerdos del accidente de Hinata, ella en medio de ese charco de sangre, sus hermosos ojos perla, bañados en lágrimas, sus labios con sangre. Sus manos intentando agarrarlo y apenas logrando susurrar su nombre.

Se movió de un lado, ella misma caminando sin rumbo hasta una oscuridad inmensa, solo se distinguían unos ojos rojos con negro, intentó detenerla estiro sus manos, sus labios se movían rápidamente intentando sostenerla, parecía que lo lograría, que pondría sus manos en ella y de pronto.

Una superficie dura y fría lo recibió, miro hacia abajo y se había caído de la cama, gruño frustrado y miro da todos lados, fue un mal sueño. Suspiro y se paso la mano por sus húmedos cabellos, estaba empapado. Miro el reloj en la cómoda y se decidió a meterse a bañar, faltaba una hora para entrar a trabajar, asi que iría de una vez.

..

...

...

...

...

..

Hinata leía los informes, estaba de muy buen humor y ya solo esperaba que Sasuke llegara para… para... ¿Para qué? se sonrojo inmediatamente y miro a todos lados, ella quería a Sasuke por sobre todas las cosas, pero… aun tenía que hablar con Neji, esperaba no romperle mucho el corazón.

Miro hacia las fotografías en su escritorio, que bella familia tenía, claro hasta el accidente. Su difunta madre tenía el mismo vestido que ella había mandado a arreglar, había ido a cenar con Hiashi-sama y eso la hizo sentirse feliz.

Cuando ella tuviera listo ese vestido, podría ir a cenar con Sasuke. Esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo para que eso ocurriera, sonrió como niña enamorada y se sentó en su lugar, ajena a cuatro pares de ojos que la veían.

Los primeros eran unos ojos negros, los cuales brillaban de amor hacia ella, se acerco lentamente a la oficina de su pelinegra y con mucho cuidado beso su frente, ella brinco y lo miro asustada para después sonreír y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Otro par de ojos verde jade también la veían y se fruncieron al verlo a él actuar como hacía dos semanas había actuado con ella, eso no era justo, Sasuke era de ella y eso lo tenían que entender todos y todas.

Y otro par de ojos verdes, pero esmeralda, miraban con una sonrisa a su jefecito y a Hinata-chan, como recientemente la llamaba. Miro a la Haruno y frunció el ceño, esa niña le iba a causar muchos problemas si se quedaba allí. La miro de reojo, podía ver un aura oscura sobre ella y eso no le gustaba "Kurama" pensó.

Los últimos ojos, de color rojo con negro miraban fijamente a sus presas, los deseos habían llegado como lluvias y eso lo ponía de cierta forma contento, podría des aburrirse de todo aquello y una vez que cumpliera su cuota, nadie podría detenerlo. No otra vez.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Los días pasaban y aquella joven y enamorada pareja continuaba creciendo cada día más. Sasuke estaba seguro de que pronto le pediría matrimonio, esta vez no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo, estaban a una semana de que Neji volviera, pero también a una semana de un evento importante, solo que ya no se acordaba.

Hinata sonreía ante las caras que hacia su novio, si, novio. Se sonrojo al pensarlo ¡Eran novios! No es posible, pero si lo eran, se acurruco un poco en su pecho y miraron el parque, habían salido a pasear un poco ya que ella estaba algo cansada y Sasuke no quería ver a la metiche de Selene revoloteando como loca en su oficina.

Sonrió de lado, todo era gracias a ella, podía tener de regreso a su Hinata, beso la frente femenina y ella lo miro sorprendida. Ambos se hicieron mimos y cariños mientras unos ojos perla los miraban.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Hanabi Hyuga miraba fijamente a su hermana, estaba segura de que ella aun quería a Neji, pero después de ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, prácticamente toda la semana y que cuando comía, suspiraba cada cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que Neji, era caso perdido y que Hinata ya había elegido.

Miro con sus ojitos entrecerrados al Uchiha, tenía que hablar pronto con él. Entrecerró los ojos, su hermana se veía condenadamente feliz y ella no quería estropeárselo, ok, estaba siendo algo egoísta con eso, pero cuando te acostumbras a ver a tu hermana y tu primo salir y verse felices, es obvio que no lo vas a soportar tan fácil.

Decidida, se cubrió un poco más con aquella gabardina, sus lentes lo acomodo y un sombrero, hoy se dedicaría a seguirlos y a separarlos, si eso haría, los separaría y se llevaría a su hermana a la casa y juntas harían… algo, pero lejos del Uchiha si iba a estar. Por dios que se llama Hanabi Hyuga que lo cumple.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Selene veía divertida la escena, Hanabi-sama había estado pegada a ese tronco alrededor de media hora mientras esos dos pelinegros cursis hacían sus mimos, bufo un poco, si tan solo Naruto-sama la quisiera igual, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba el rubio con Tenten sentada en sus piernas y ambos sonriendo.

Hizo un puchero, ella quería estar en ese lugar, miro de nuevo y ahora rubio y castaña se susurraban cosas al oído, Selene apretó sus puños y su pañuelo, tenía que vigilar a los tortolitos de allá, pero también quería evitar que Naruto estuviera tanto tiempo con Tenten. Vaya que es un dilema.

Miro a los pelinegros y tomo una decisión, Naruto era más importante, contrario a todo su trabajo, fue corriendo hasta los tortolos y corrió a Tenten. Causando un gran alboroto que alerto a todos, menos Sasuke y Hinata.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- h-Hai- la tomo de la mano y Hinata comenzó a caminar despacio a su lado- S-Sasuke-kun- el moreno afirmo- m-mañana t-tengo que i-ir a ver a-algo- se refería a su vestido, pero no le diría nada- a-asi q-que llegare tarde a la oficina- Sasuke sonrió y asintió- g-gracias.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve Neji?- ella abrió los ojos- quiero aclarar esto de una vez con él- sus ojos negros no dejaban de ver al frente y eso la asusto un poco- para que estemos juntos, Hime- ella sonrió y lo abrazo, mientras tanto Hanabi se retorcía del coraje detrás de ellos, su hermana se veía feliz.

- Y-yo h-hablare p-primero con él ¿Estás d-de acuerdo?- el suspiro y asintió- b-bien- empezaron a caminar otra vez, seguidos muy de cerca por la menor de los Hyuga.- ¡Por cierto!- se detuvieron de golpe y Hanabi corrió a esconderse en un basurero- a-abra u-un concierto de beneficencia- el asintió- t-tengo u-una amiga que toca allí y me p-pidió participar- Sasuke asintió- quiero que vayas.

- Ahí estaré- señales de alarma se encendían en su cabeza, pero él no recordaba porque, su felicidad era Hinata- ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigas o tu amiga?

- Riku- el sonrió, otra señal de alarma, pero seguía sin entender nada- gracias por aceptar ir, Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a caminar y Hanabi salió con varios restos de comida encima, todo lo que hacía por su Nesama, se las pagaría en la noche, se fue en dirección contraria a los pelinegros, total. Ya no podía hacer nada, ¡Su hermana era víctima del jodido encanto Uchiha! Su padre se lo había advertido antes de firmar.

Hinata y Sasuke siguieron paseando un poco más hasta que se decidieron a entrar a un restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las demás y continuaron en su nube de amor, Sasuke se sentía cursi, pero por ella seria hasta el más empalagoso de los novios. Sonrió al verla pedir cosas dulces, en las odiaba.

Siguieron platicando por largo rato, ambos contentos de sus anécdotas, parecía que él había vivido allí toda su vida, aunque seguía sin recordar aquello que le hacía eco en su cabeza ¿Qué era? ¿Con que tenía que ver? ¿Por qué sentía que era respecto a Hinata?

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron después de un rato, Sasuke iba a su lado mientras ella hablaba de forma suave y se colgaba de su brazo, ambos sonriendo, felices.

- Mira Sasuke-kun- volteo- e-es hermoso- dentro del aparador de peluches, había uno con forma de gato negro y con los ojos entrecerrados- s-se parece a ti- Sasuke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ella soltó una carcajada.

- Muy cómica- ella solo sonrió y Sasuke suspiro- espérame aquí- ella asintió. Sasuke ingreso a la tienda y compro aquel gato- no nos parecemos- dijo, volteo hacia afuera y Hinata caminaba hacia la carretera frunció el ceño- Hinata… ¡Hime!- alcanzo a gritar antes de que ella diera otro paso.

-…- sintió los brazos de alguien y parpadeo- ¿Qué paso?- mira todos lados, algunos carros estaban detenidos y pitaban con insistencia- ¡Ah! ¡l-lo siento mucho!- hizo una reverencia y abrazo muy fuerte a Sasuke. Este la miro fijamente tratando de hacerle una pregunta- ¿Qué paso?- pero sus intentos quedaron atrás. Ella había preguntado lo mismo.

Abrazo el cuerpo femenino contra su pecho, ahora recordaba, el accidente en el cual la había perdido en su realidad, alguien intentaba matarla en esta, beso su cabeza y la apretó más fuerte, no la perdería otra vez.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga por allá de las nueve de la noche, Hinata iba más tranquila, pero Sasuke no, miro hacia atrás, se sentía vigilado desde hacía rato y no le había dado cuenta y todo por cuidar de su Hime.

Hinata bajo la vista, el estaba enojado con ella, beso su mejilla y se dispuso a entrar, pero Sasuke detuvo su huida. La apretó de nuevo contra sus brazos y ella abrió los ojos, Sasuke susurro unas cuantas cosas y con eso, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. La joven oji perla sintió una punzada, algo intentaba salir de sus memorias.

"Nadie te alejara de mi otra vez, Hime." Entro con esas palabras en la mente y un tonado castaño cayó sobre ella, miro asustada y Hanabi tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se asunto y la abrazo de inmediato, la castaña menor, que a pesar de sus quince años, se portaba como una niña de doce, hacia berrinche.

- ¡Claro, aparece Uchiha y es más importante que yo!- empezó a reclamarle y Hinata sonrió- ¡Me abandonaste, Hinata-Nesama, eres cruel!- ella solo soltó una carcajada y continuo abrazando a su hermana- ¡Pero eso sí, mi cuñadito me tiene que comprar muchas cosas para que medio lo acepte como novio de mi única hermana!- ahora quien abrazaba a quien, era Hanabi, mecía los cabellos oscuros de su hermana- yo te cuidare de ese patán, ya verás.

- H-Hanabi-chan, e-eres u-una exagerada- la menor la miro con los ojos entrecerrados- m-mira… s-se parece a s- Sasuke-kun- ella miro el gato y sonrió, era verdad- v-vamos a d-dormir- ella asintió y juntas subieron las escaleras.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba sus manos, se encontraba sentado en la sala, ¿Cómo había olvidado aquello? No podía bajar la guardia y menos porque Selene se lo había advertido, no podía estar tranquilo hasta que no detuvieran al de los deseos o al tal _Kurama, aunque seguía sin entender quien era él.

Descanso la cabeza en el respaldo y mejor se dedico a dormir, no podía esperar nada bueno si es que ese ser tenía su vista puesta en Hinata, al parecer alguien no los quería juntos ni de chiste. Pero el no renunciaría a ella otra vez.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Kurama sonreía ante los deseos "Hyuga solo estorba, Sasuke-kun era mío y ahora…" "¿Por qué no se va? Tiene que estar con Neji" eran cada vez más continuos, más fuertes y él podía sentir los deseos egoístas en sus patas.

Miro hacia abajo, el agua negra que había allí solo serbia de espejo al mundo humano, incluso Sasuke Uchiha había sido egoísta con él. Su deseo de verla de nuevo, pero él nunca dijo si quería tenerla de nuevo, solo dijo "Volverte a ver" la vería… la vería de nuevo.

Empezó a reír ante sus maquinaciones perversas, que divertido seria quitársela de nuevo, el rostro pesaroso y lleno de lagrimas del heredero Uchiha apareció, eso era música para sus oídos, el día del funeral, todos habían llorado, incluidas las primeras que habían provocado aquello.

"Desaparécela, ella no debe ser mejor que yo, ella no es mejor que yo" "Kaoru sufre mucho, no le deseo ningún mal, pero apártala del camino, Kaoru es muy buena ella puede suplirla" sonrió, eso sí fue muy egoísta, suplirla, nadie puede suplir a nadie y eso lo aprendieron por la mala.

Una carcajada estruendosa lleno el lugar, ya nada podían hacer aquellos que habían pedido deseos, verían la catástrofe, dos, tres, cuatro. Las veces que fueran necesarias para que vieran que no hay deseos buenos, todos son egoístas y siempre traen consecuencias. Y esa era su parte favorita, verlos arrepentidos, verlos tristes.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ya sé que quedo cortito, pero si le sigo estaré revelando cosas que no y por eso mejor Shh… Jajajaja no ya en serio. Es que ahora se está poniendo interesante ¿Mataremos a Hinata-chan? Jajajaja**

**¡No! No lo hago de nuevo, si lo hago me arriesgo a que ustedes me asesinen (Ahora sí) jajaja no, con esto les digo que no la vamos a matar, para que respiren tranquilas, pero que artimañas usaremos Kurama-chan y yo para separarlos Jajajaja**

**Lo que si es que… creo que este si va a ser cortito, no creo hacerlo muy largo, bueno depende de para cuanto me de esta cabeza porque en serio…. ¡Estoy ofuscada! Jajaja ok no, gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus alertas y todo. Waa Kasai va a llorar. Jajaja ok no.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews! **

**Ahora si muñecas preciosas, me salte los reviews del anterior para poder darles su capítulo, pero ahora sí, el que sigue… am aun no se que haya pero espero no tardarme.**

**Maziixd.- jajaja gracias, supongo jajaja xD ntc. Espero que si te guste este capítulo y ya aclare, o sea que no me mates. Jajaja **

**Ciielo Riin. Jajaja ya ves, no todo sale como uno quiere jajaja y eso lo pasa por creído. Jajaja**

**Jakie M. v.- la verdad es que me has sorprendido, jajaja bueno de cierta forma tienes razón, Sasuke es un egoísta empedernido, pero ya ves, qué se le puede hacer a ese niño, creo que uno si se aferraría a algo que considera "Suyo" ¿no? Jajaja ni asi perdono a mi Sasuke-chan, pero se va a poner fea la cosa. Jajaja**

**Espada de Cristal.- Gracias jajaja es bueno tenerte aquí, cuídate.**

**Amit Roca, ya viste que si jajaja. Acertaste a todos, menos el de Neji jajaja, no es Neji el que dijo eso pronto te enteras Jajajaja xD. Ñaca-ñaca Kasai está tramando muchas travesuras.**

**Kattyto.- ¡Gracias jajaja! Espero que no sea mucho el suspenso que tienes, pero eso sí. Espero que no te hayan regañado por tomar el celular xD. Cuídate. Nos vemos.**

**Ahora los del capítulo anterior.**

**Ciielo Riin.- Gracias y qué bueno que te gustara, ¿Ya se te quito lo confundida? Si quieres te explico o espero que con este medio se aclare el asunto jejeje, si no, dime y con gusto te digo xD jajaja.**

**Amit roca.- otra vez jajaja. Bueno ya te dije en el anterior asi que nos vemos, te cuidas (: p)**

**Jakie M.V.- jajaja no importa, me da gusto que sigas aquí comentando ^_^ pero tienes razón, se pondrá mejor. Jajaja.**

**Himeko-lu.- ¡Gracias Hime! Jajaja Nah, Naruto no le puede dar chance, jajaja no se puede, asi que… descartado ok no. Gracias de nuevo y cuídate nos vemos.**

**Ahora sí. Waa espero que sigan saliendo los capítulos, gracias a todas, cuídense que Kasai se cuidara jajaja, estoy por entrar a la Universidad, asi que espero que se me ocurra algo mientras estoy alla. Nos vemos cuídense, besos, abrazos.**

**Kasai. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuju, jajaja ok no. Se está poniendo bueno, como cuatro capítulos más y terminamos, creo que este va a ser largo, aun no se, pero esperemos que de para más mi cabeza nos vemos.**

* * *

Sasuke miraba fijamente sus documentos, tenia que hacer unas transacciones más y habría acabado por ese día. Sonrio, el hecho de tener a Hinata a su lado una vez más lo hacia el hombre mas dichoso del planeta.

Negó, estaba siendo muy cursi, lo mejor era apresurarse, ayer había vuelto Neji de su viaje y grande había sido su sorpresa al oir de los labios de la bella pelinegra, decirle que ella lo amaba y su amor por Neji había pasado a segundo plano.

A pesar de que el castaño grito furico que eso era imposible, Sasuke se sintió orgulloso de Hinata, digo. No todos los días veias a una chica linda prefiriéndote a ti, que con el que había estado toda su vida ¿No? Sonrio satisfecho, al menos según ella. Neji lo había tomado mejor.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la portada de su computadora, en ella salía una fotografía reciente de ellos dos, se la habían tomado la semana, pasada. Nada lo podía perjudicar, ahora estaba seguro de una cosa, se quedaría en esa realidad. Costara lo que costara.

- S- Sasuke-kun- levanto la vista y sonrio, allí estaba su hermosa Hinata- v-vamos a c-comer- el asintió, dejo sus documentos ahí, se levanto rápido y camino pronto hasta ella, tomo su cintura y beso despacio los labios femeninos.

- Te extrañe… Hime- ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos- vamos- asintió y Sasuke comenzó a reir, causando el sonrojo de la morena.

..

...

...

...

...

Ambos caminaban de la mano. Cuatro pares de ojos los veian atentamente, unos verdes esmeralda pertenecientes a Selene, la cual festejaba mentalmente mientras sus manos y sus ojos, según estaban concentrados en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Otros ojos verdes, pero jade. Sasuke se veía feliz al lado de ella y… ya no quería ser egoísta y pensar que el tenia que volver pero… "¿Cómo hacerle esto a ella?" miro a Hinata, no era posible que ambos se enamoraran de la nada, pero asi era "No, Sasuke-kun es mío, yo iba a ser la futura señora Uchiha" frunció el ceño y entro a su oficina.

Otro par de ojos perla también seguían de cerca a la joven pareja, se sentía traicionado, usado. Pero por alguna razón sentía que ellos debían estar juntos, Hinata era todo para él, la había amado casi desde que nació y habían planeado tantas cosas juntos. Apretó los puños Uchiha se las iba a pagar, Hinata no tenia la culpa el estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba, aun lo amaba.

El ultimo par de ojos negros con el centro rojo veía con una sonrisa, tantos hermosos deseos. Contuvo las ganas de soltarse a reir, podían escuchar su voz. Miro a la feliz "Pareja" tanto mal podía causar un simple deseo, que podía convertirse en miles y eso era trabajo para él. Era diversión, dolor para ellos y más cosas.

"Gracias Uchiha, tu y tu familia me han hecho extremadamente feliz" pensó con una sonrisa, todo estaba preparado, pronto el telon se cerraría y Uchiha, mejor dicho. Todos los Uchiha pagarían su egoísmo.

..

…

…

…

…

Ambos pelinegros comían amenamente, Hinata le contaba lo bien que le estaba yendo con lo referente a la empresa, tanto que estaba pensando tomarse unas vacaciones de tanto trabajo que tenia.

Sasuke sonrio, ella era su Hinata, es más ahora debería estarle prestando atención y no estar pensando en la forma de quedarse por siempre a su lado, tomo delicadamente la mano femenina y beso uno por uno los dedos de la joven, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el calor de la pequeña mano blanca.

Había sufrido horrores el día que la había perdido, recordó con rencor las caras de aquellas dos hipócritas, llorando y pidiendo perdón en la tumba de su querida Hinata.

- M-me haces d-daño- reacciono y solto la mano de la joven- ¿Pasa algo? Te veo preocupado- sus ojos perla se clavaron en sus orbes negras, tratando de encontrar algo del dolor, pero solo encontraba vacio y una caja cerrada a su persona.

- Disculpame- dijo sin más, ella sonrio, paso su mano por la mejilla de Sasuke y este inclino su cabeza hacia esa caricia- es hora de irnos.

- I-iré a-al b-baño- se sonrojo y Sasuke sonrio de lado, lo dejo allí sentado con sus cosas.

Sasuke se recargo en la silla, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, pronto todo terminaría, se casaria con ella, si eso haría. Alguien choco con su persona, cosa que lo hizo mirar enojado, pero quein habai sido ya iba muy lejos, bufo moelsto y miro la mesa, en ella había un pedazo de papel.

Lo tomo despacio y miro el contenido "Egoista, tu castigo te espera" abrio los ojos y miro a todos lados, eso no era gracioso, de seguro había sido Selene intentando asustarlo, bufo molesto y dejo la nota en su bolsillo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y levanto una ceja, era el de Hinata, vaya que chica tan descuidada, tomo el aparato color lila y miro a la persona que llamaba "Kaoru" sus puñose apretaron, tomo el aparato con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Kaoru existía allí? Ella había sido la culpable de todo, lo que había sucedido con Hinata había sido culpa de esa pelinegra metiche y envidiosa. Se levanto de manera rápida y miro a todos lados, no parecía estar allí, se fijo en que la llamada había sido perdida.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- miro al frente, Hinata caminaba hasta él- p-perdona la espera- el negó, se abrazaron y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante.- q-quiero i-ir a un l-lugar antes- el asintió y entraron al auto del moreno.

…

…

…

…

…

..

Kurama miraba con una sonrisa los pensamientos turbios de Sasuke, solo tenia una cosa en mente, deshacerse de la tal Kaoru ¿Qué haría si la veía justo ahora? Sonrio de nuevo, esos humanos le causaban tanta gracia, siempre lo hacían feliz.

Miro la otra realidad, de la cual venían ellos, aquella fría y olvidada lapida "Hinata Hyuga" miro el vestido de Hitomi el cual estaba puesto sobre ambas tumbas, esa había sido la perdición de las dos, el no sabia porque, solo sabia que no debían usarlo y la joven Hyuga volveria a usarlo

Su sonrisa se acrecentó, miro las imágenes del funeral pasado, donde ambos jóvenes, la hermana y el novio lloraban como locos frente a la lapida de la bella oji perla, se preguntaba si Sasuke se daría cuenta de todo.

Miro al rubio el cual lo sacaba de sus casillas, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre siendo tan amable con todos, le dio asco cuando acepto la realidad de la cual venia Sasuke, pero al final, el también tenia un deseo egoísta y tenia que ver con aquella peli rosa, sonrio. ninguno se salvaría, caerían inevitablemente, solo tenia que esperar.

Esperaría y veria caer a los Uchiha junto con Madara, el maldito que lo había metido a esa realidad, el muy hijo de puta no había querido que se le cobrara su deseo, miro aquella esfera negra "Dame a Mito" sonrio, Mito perecio justo despues de casarse con Hashirama, o sea que de nada había servido.

- Pagaran todos los Uchiha- dijo acomodándose para dormir- ellos son la tragedia de los que los rodean, Madara fue la tumba de Mito y la infelicidad de Hashirama, Sasuke fue la tragedia de Hinata y la infelicidad de Itachi y los otros, ahora seras la tumba de tu propio mejor amigo y la tragedia de Sakura- empezó a reir, veria cuanto aguante tenia ese moreno, si de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a su mejor amigo por una chica que no le pertenecía.

..

…

…

…

…

Selene miraba atenta sus deseos, todos tenían algo turbio y suponía que algo tenia que ver Kurama, se levanto de su lugar, pero un deseo se volvió rojo, camino hasta él y lo miro… "Deja que sea mia de nuevo" abrio los ojos, ese no era Sasuke.

"Devuelveme a Naruto, ella no lo quiere, ábrele los ojos por favor" a sus pensamientos acudió una castaña, ella comenzaba a desear, "Deja que Sasuke y yo seamos felices" Sakura. Frunció el ceño, ella no era de Sasuke, ella era de Naruto.

"Te equivocas mujer" miro a todos lados "Tus malas desiciones, serán tu condena, dile adiós a tu rubio amado" abrio los ojos, tenia que ir por Sasuke, intento correr hasta la puerta, pero esta se cerro "No te dejare meter las manos otra vez" unos ojos rojos y afilados, con mucho odio en su interior acudieron a su mente, Kurama estaba furioso, "eres igual a Madara" ella frunció el ceño, había deseado conceder el deseo de Madara en ese entonces, peor Kurama metió las cuatro juntas. "No me echaras la culpa de tus acciones mujer, veras la muerte de tu amado rubio, tus tontos amigos y todo será tu culpa"

"Naruto, vuelve a mi" miro de nuevo, la castaña lloraba "¿Por qué? p¿Por qué siempre me sucede esto? Naruto" sus ojos verdes miraron arrepentida todo, había metido la pata… pero… Sasuke era de Hinata y Naruto de Sakura ¿Por qué no estaban felices?

Tendría que hablar con Kurama, aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia, solo esperaba que Sasuke y Hinata siguieran juntos despues de aquello. Miro el deseo de Tenten, su color era azul metalico, los colores de la desesperación. Ella estaba muy mal "Lo siento"

…

…

…

…

Sasuke miro asombrado, esa era la escuela de música donde iba Hinata, pero… el nombre era diferente, no era Senju como el anterior, era Hatake. Se llevo una mano a la frente Kakashi también estaba allí ¿Cómo seria? No se hacia una idea, lo mejor era entrar a ver.

Hinata caminaba feliz, y eso a Sasuke le daba gusto, miro con sus ojos frios a topdas las mujeres que lo miraban, estaba harto el no miraría a ninguna que no fuera su Hime, ya la había perdido una vez como para dejarla ir de nuevo. Un pequeño dolor en su sien lo desconcertó.

¿De que se trataba eso? miro a todos lados, no parecía que a nadie más le molestara algo, suspiro, de seguro era ansiedad. Busco a Hinata pero ella no estaba. Lo mejor seria esperarla. Metió las manos en su pantalón y miro al frente. Hinata estaba bien, ella ya no moriría de eso estaba seguro.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- miro y su preciosa Hime venia en camino- e-ella e-es Kaoru-chan- dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke frunció el ceño, eran iguales. La joven morena solo hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

- Hinata es mi maestra- dijo simplemente- y siempre me habla de usted- la joven pelinegra se sonrojo en exceso, empezó a reclamarle a la joven y Sasuke sonrio de lado, no se parecía tanto, eso era bueno.

- Eso es bueno- ambos sonrieron. Sasuke tomo la delicada mano de la joven pelinegra y beso con cuidado la palma- iré a llamar a mi secretaria, necesito que me cancele todas las citas de hoy- ella asintió y Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Saco su teléfono celular y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un mensaje "Preparate para tu castigo, Uchiha" abrio los ojos, esa no era Selene, estaba seguro.

Empezó a sentir un mareo muy fuerte, su respiración se agito, se sostuvo como pudo de la pared y comenzó a mirar alarmado a todos lados, su temperatura subió, el mareo aumento. Miro a su derecha. Hinata venia corriendo hasta él "Hime… mi hinata no… no me la quites de nuevo" estiro sus manos en un intento por agarrarla, aferrarse a ella. Pero todo se volvió negro.

La oscuridad lo invadió, sumiéndolo en un sueño, donde lo único que vieron sus ojos fue un azul lleno de alegría "Naruto" alcanzo a pensar y la sonrisa del rubio se deshizo delante de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que perdía la consciencia.

**Corregiría los errores pero me urge subirlo, nos vemos el siguiente, besos a todas muak.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por el retraso en Volverte a ver y Quiero ser atrevida, pero ya ven. Mucho trabajo, lo bueno es que este fin no tengo problemas con eso, ya que bendito dios, no me han dejado tarea. **

**Lo que si es que. Am… penúltimo capitulo de la historia y pues…. Honestamente espero que lloren, pensaba ponérselos en la página pero por razones desconocidas no se pudo, Jajajaja.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos exaltado, ¿Qué había pasado? Se incorporo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en… ¿Dónde estaba? Miro a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse ¿Qué había pasado? Todo se veía oscuro, no había luz, más que una de color rojo que estaba de fondo.

Unas pisadas, como si alguien lo asechara, la mirada pesada de alguien se sentía en su nuca. Miro a todos lados, y se encontró con Naruto, abrió los ojos el rubio tenía una mirada melancólica y en sus manos estaba un bonito adorno de cabello. "Se lo regale a Tenten cuando cumplimos un año" volteo a todos lados.

Naruto miro a Sasuke con ojos llenos de lagrimas "¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Qué te hice? Te di mi apoyo, aun cuando venias de otra dimensión, te apoye" las gotas salinas rodaron por sus mejillas marcadas "¡Teme! ¡Responde!"

- Tu familia ha sido la ruina de todos esas personas que amaban algo- miro hacia atrás, una voz gruesa- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…. Eres idéntico a Madara- miro de nuevo a todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba?- creyeron que ella era suya, que podían tomarla como si ella fuera un objeto- volteo de nuevo- y trajeron la desgracia a sus mejores amigos.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Uchiha?!- miro hacia delante y ahí estaba Neji Hyuga- Hinata era mía, iba a ser mi esposa- dijo con rencor- ¡Te atreviste a quitarme a la mujer que amaba! Le lavaste el cerebro, dejaste que ella se enamorara de una basura egoísta como tú.

- H- Hyuga y-yo…- intento hablar,

- Eres cruel, Sasuke- miro y su hermano mayor lo miraba decepcionado- yo la amaba, sabias que era todo para mí, pero… me la quitaste, no viste mi sacrificio y por tu culpa murió. No la valoraste, si hubiera estado conmigo, nunca la habría dejado morir- abrió los ojos- ¡Es tu culpa!- grito.

.- Itachi, es mentira… yo la amo- dijo en tono bajo- ¡La amo! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Ella es mi vida, jamás podría dejarla contigo!- Itachi negó.

- Eres un cabrón egoísta, Sasuke-teme- miro y Naruto tenía los ojos fríos, sus puños se apretaron- ¡Ella también pudo ser mía! Pero no lo fue porque no sentía nada hacia ella- dijo en tono bajo- ¡Pero por tu culpa perdí a Tenten-chan! Si hubieras seguido al lado de Sakura, ella no habría venido a buscarme y yo habría olvidado mi amor por ella, y haberme quedado con Tenten-chan ¡Eres un maldito cabrón Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Egoísta y mal amigo!

- ¡Cállate dobe!- gruño- Sakura te quiere a ti, no a mi… y…

- ¡Pero Tenten-chan es mi vida y por culpa de esa peli rosa entrometida y por tu jodido capricho!- su voz se quebró, Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaban en una calle, Naruto tenía a alguien en sus brazos- Tenten-chan… perdóname- sintió un hueco en su pecho- ¡Tenten-chan!

- Te lo dije Uchiha, es tu culpa, todas las desgracias son culpa tuya- miro a Neji el cual estaba junto a una cama de hospital, en ella reposaba Hinata, sus ojos perla estaban cerrados, tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno, su cabeza era cubierta por vendas y en sus brazos se veían moretones- la perdí por tu culpa.

- No intentes escapar Sasuke- miro a su hermano, el cual estaba hincado frente a la tumba de la otra Hinata- no puedes simplemente ir a echar a perder otra vida y dejarme aquí, sin la mía- abrazo la lapida- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No estás conforme con quitarnos todo?-

- Te lo dije Uchiha- miro hacia atrás. La voz se oía por todos lados- eres la desgracia de todos… Madara enterró a Mito y causo la tristeza de Hashirama- frunció el ceño ¿Madara?- el era igual de egoísta que tu, quería que Mito fuera suya a como diera lugar y mira…- busco en todos lados, la voz se había silenciado- ¡EL maldito la mato y me encerró aquí!- gruño un gran zorro naranja, el cual miraba fijamente a Sasuke, el moreno abrió los ojos- ¡¿No están felices?! Les concedí sus deseos.

"Desaparécela, ella no es mejor que yo" abrió los ojos, ese era de Kaoru, su pecho ardió en furia "Kaoru sufre mucho, no le deseo ninguna mal, pero apártala del camino, Kaoru es muy buena, ella podrá suplirla" sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de rencor, ¡Ellas habían sido las malditas que se la habían quitado!

- Ahora entiendes ¿Uchiha?- miro al zorro de nuevo- no puedes hacer nada. Eres….

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun, abre los ojos! ¡Por favor!- parpadeo varias- ¡Que alivio!- sintió unos brazos aferrarse a su cuello y ese hermoso perfume a lavandas, abrazo a la joven con la misma desesperación- estaba asustada, creí que… creí que…-

- Shh, Shh- calmo a la joven- todo está bien, estoy aquí- ella sonrió y beso su mejilla, "Ella no es tuya, Uchiha" "Muérete, Hinata es mía y nadie me la quitara" pensó con odio… "atente a las consecuencias"

- ¡Qué bueno que se encuentra bien, Uchiha-sama!- miro y Kaoru lo miraba aliviada, frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero entonces recordó, ella no era esa Kaoru.

- Gracias por tu preocupación- dijo sin más, tomo la mano de Hinata- vámonos,- miro y se encontraba en un cuartito- es hora de ir a casa- ella asintió y apretó su mano.

- ¡Sensei!- ambos voltearon- ¿Vendrá a mi concierto? ¿Por favor? Quiero que vea lo mucho que he mejorado- Hinata asintió- ¡Gracias!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su oficina, ¿Por qué Sasuke no volvía con ella? ¿Es que Hinata era demasiado buena para él que por eso no volvía? Negó, Sasuke volvería, tenía que volver. Levanto la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Tenten abrazaba a Naruto y le decía cosas al oído, las cuales hacían sonreír al rubio.

Se sintió celosa, Naruto podía ser feliz con su novia y ella, ella no podía olvidar a Sasuke, frunció el ceño ¿Por qué ese tonto rubio podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué nadie podía intentar hacerla feliz a ella? Sollozo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella?

Levanto la vista, todo era por culpa de Hyuga Hinata, ella había aparecido y engatuso a su Sasuke, desde el primer día "Es su culpa" pensó "¡Todo es culpa de ella!" un sentimiento de ira se instalo en su pecho, desaparecería a Hinata, ella pagaría por haberle quitado lo que más quería.

- Sakura-chan- abrió los ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien?- miro y tanto Naruto como Tenten la miraban preocupados- ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a casa?- se ofreció amable, ella asintió. Lo que ambos no habían notado, era el dolor en los ojos de Tenten, la cual bajo la vista al ver a su rubio amado, sosteniendo a aquella peli rosa "¿Por qué Naruto la quiere? Ella es egoísta"

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

Selene miro sus deseos, todos comenzaban a tomar tomo rojo, eso era peligroso, miro los de Sasuke y Hinata, ambos pensaban lo mismo "No me separes de ella/él" suspiro ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué todo se estaba yendo al traste? Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos.

Naruto debía estar con Sakura y ya. Pero entonces, miro a cierta castaña, la cual su deseo seguía bañado en un azul metálico, seguía desesperada, ella quería seguir al lado de Naruto. Pero ella también quería estar con Naruto, no quería que ni la castaña ni la peli rosa se quedaran con él.

- Mujer entrometida- abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados- te dije que no te metieras, te involucraste de más

- Cállate, zorro tonto- Kurama sonrió burlón- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué todo está tan descontrolado?

- Es culpa tuya- abrió los ojos- a partir de ahora, te quedaras queta- Selene vio como una burbuja la envolvía para después dejarla arriba de la guarida de Kurama- has hecho suficiente.

.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame, déjame salir de aquí!- Kurama regreso sobre sí mismo y rugió- ¡Aaaaaaah! – Selene cubrió sus oídos y lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

- ¡Te dije que te quedarías ahí! ¡Quieres ser observadora! ¿No es cierto? Pues entonces observaras, no volverás a meter tu maldita ideología soñadora, tus "Clientes" deben saber que nada es gratis- abrió los ojos y miro al zorro- pagaran por lo de Madara, ese maldito tiene toda la culpa, al igual que su prole.- desapareció de allí y Selene rompió en llanto ¿Qué les esperaba a Sasuke y Hinata si ese zorro cumplía lo que había dicho?

- Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama- miro el techo de la burbuja- perdónenme.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su departamento, había ido allí luego de su rara experiencia con sueños locos, lo único bueno es que Hinata también estaba allí, miro hacia la cocina y sonrió ante su visión. La hermosa pelinegra, cortando los ingredientes para la comida.

Se levanto despacio y camino hasta aprisionarla entre sus brazos y la barra, beso despacio sus hombros, su cuello, su nuca y después recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de ella mientras apretaba su cintura. Hinata se sonrojo un poco, no esperaba eso, miro un poco a Sasuke, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejo abrazar.

Estaba feliz a su lado, Sasuke soltó el aire que retenía y volvió a besar la coronilla de Hinata, sus labios bajaron hasta sus mejillas, su oreja. La joven pelinegra apretó el cuchillo en sus manos y se sonrojo en exceso, las manos de Sasuke la voltearon hasta que quedo frente a él y miro sus ojos negros y descubrió muchas cosas en ellos.

- ¿S-Sasuke-kun?- el moreno solo negó y beso su frente- t- te amo- miro a la joven- ¿L-lo sabes?- el sonrió y apretó su agarre, no dejaría que Kurama se la quitara, a pesar de que dijera que ella era del torpe de Neji.

- Yo también te amo. Hime- ella sonrió, acerco su rostro muy lentamente al del pelinegro y deposito un beso suave sobre sus labios. Sasuke abrió los ojos, ella no tomaba la iniciativa, sonrió un poco y acepto gustoso aquel sencillo roce.

Ella era su vida, la defendería de Kurama, aunque no sabía que tenían que ver Neji y Naruto en todo esto. Apreso la cintura femenina con más fuerza y profundizo el contacto apenas ella se distrajo, el beso era profundo, lento y ambos se encontraban sonrojados.

Hinata sentía que Sasuke era demasiado para ella, pero también quería aferrarse a él. Sus pequeñas manos apresaron el cuello de Sasuke y este respondió con una ligera envestida, la cual saco un gemido de la joven pelinegra, pero ninguno se detuvo.

Las manos de Sasuke tenían vida propia, pasaron por las piernas de Hinata y cargo con ella, como si fuera una novia, ambos continuaron con el beso el cual tomaba cada vez más intensidad y llegaron en medio de tropiezos a la sala, donde Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y Hinata aun sobre sus piernas, revolvía sus negros cabellos.

Se miraron solo un momento, ambos sabiendo que si no se detenían, vendría algo que no podrían parar, pero Sasuke estaba dispuesto a todo, pero ¿Y Hinata? ¿Ella aceptaría aquello? La joven pelinegra miraba sonrojada a su novio, el cual le hacia la pregunta muda.

¿Continuar o no continuar? ¿Ser suya y de nadie más o…? asintió muy despacio y Sasuke sonrió, continuo con el beso tranquilo, sus manos acariciaron las piernas de Hinata y ella paso sus manos por la espalda del moreno, rasguñando de vez en cuando la tela, cuando las manos de Sasuke apretaban sus muslos.

- Te amo- dijo ella en un susurro contra sus labios- te amo… Sasuke-kun, nadie me apartara de ti- el abrió los ojos- s-soy- se sonrojo y apretó sus manos en la espalda del joven- tuya- susurro muy quedito.

- Y yo tuyo- dijo él, siguieron con su sesión de besos, tomando cada vez más intensidad, pero llenos de certeza, nadie los separaría. Sasuke no lo permitiría y ella ya era suya, en medio del calor corporal, ambos jóvenes cumplían la promesa de quererse siempre, y sobre todo, el pertenecerse el uno al otro, Kurama estaba vencido. O eso creía Sasuke.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

La mañana llego y con ella, Hinata fue abrieron sus ojos muy lentamente, miro a todos lados y vio que no era su habitación, brinco un poco, vio su desnudes y se sonrojo. Pero entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron sus memorias y más color tomaron sus mejillas.

Sasuke y ella… Sasuke y ella ¡Sasuke Uchiha y ella…!comenzó a sentirse mareada y estaba a punto de caer al mundo de los sueños, pero un gruñido la regreso a la realidad, Sasuke estaba con la cara metida en la almohada, su espalda tenia ligeros rasguños y uno que otro chupetón.

Se sonrojo de nuevo, miro su cuerpo y tenia las mismas marcas que el joven, otra vez ese hermoso mareo y las ganas de volver al mundo de los sueños, habían rasguñado a Sasuke y… se sonrojo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué haces tanto ruido?- miro a su derecha y el moreno tenía su vista fija en ella, estaba recargado sobre su codo derecho y la cabeza en su palma- buenos días- se acerco a besarla, pero cuando estaba por darle el beso, la joven cayo desmayada. Se quedo con el beso al aire y una sonrisa burlona.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto se encontraba en la casa de Sakura, había tenido que quedarse ya que la joven había entrado en una crisis emocional y estaba preocupado de que hiciera algo estúpido. Aunque a Tenten no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero él no abandonaría a una amiga y menos una tan querida como Sakura.

Miro a la joven peli rosa, hecha un ovillo en su cama y suspiro. Antes la amaba, ahora… hizo un escaneo interno y trato de encontrar sentimientos hacia la joven, pero no había ninguno. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y acerco su rostro lentamente, tenía que ver si… si…

Sus labios besaron despacio los de la joven peli rosa "En mi realidad, tu y Sakura eran pareja" se levanto de donde estaba, no entendía cómo es que habían sido pareja si él no sentía nada por ella ahora y… unas manos blancas tomaron sus mejillas y lo atrajeron a un bello rostro.

- Naruto- sollozo la joven y el rubio abrió los ojos- ayúdame a olvidar… por favor- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, el oji azul solo la miro- por favor- cerro sus ojos y atrajo de nuevo al joven hasta poder besarlo. Naruto dejo sus manos a cada lado de la joven, pero no las movió.

El beso que ella le daba era necesitado, como si ya no pudiera hacer más y el trataba de reconfortarla pero… "Tenten-chan" abrió los ojos cuando las manos de Sakura pasaron por su fornida espalda.

"Quiero olvidarlo, aunque sea con él" Naruto intento separarse de ella, pero los brazos de la peli rosa lo envolvían cada vez con más fuerza, casi ahorcándolo "Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué?"

- Sakura-chan ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- la peli rosa soltó al rubio y Naruto miro asustado a la puerta- y-yo… - miro a su "Novio" y su "amiga"- p-perdonen, d-de haber sabido que la pasaban tan bien no…- bajo la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no los habría interrumpido- se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Tenten-chan!- intento correr pero las manos de Sakura sosteniendo su saco lo detuvieron- Sakura-chan…- ella sollozo- suéltame...- lo miro confundida- yo…- la miro con lagrimas en los ojos- la amo a ella.

- ¡Tú me amabas a mí!- Naruto bajo la vista- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tu y Sasuke-kun me dejan sola?- bajo la vista.

- Te lo diré una vez que Tenten-chan este conmigo- se zafo de la oji jade- ¡Tenten-chan!- Sakura miro con el corazón destrozado, como los dos hombres que habían estado detrás de ella se iban tras otra mujer.

..

...

...

...

...

"¿Por qué?" "Eso es, piensa, desea, comete errores, asi disfrutaras tu castigo" Kurama veía con una sonrisa los pensamientos de Sakura, sus colores de desesperación rayaban lo absurdo, de verdad estaba desesperada. "Sigue deseando, se que lo deseas" "Yo… p-por favor ¡Regrésame a Sasuke-kun!" grito a la nada.

"Sakura-san ¡No lo hagas!" Kurama miro a Selene, la cual también lloraba, Naruto había decidido, sollozo un poco, ella sería feliz con él, pero si él quería a esa castaña, no era nadie para separarlos, el zorro sonrió de lado, su poder había aumentado.

Miro hacia cierta pareja de pelinegros, los cuales reían ante las ocurrencias de la oji perla, al sonrojarse, "Tan tiernos" sonrió burlón, no lo verían de nuevo, nunca más. Hinata miro el vestido de su madre y mordió su labio inferir.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

- ¿Crees que debería usar este vestido?- Sasuke la miro y vio el vestido de color durazno, sus ojos se abrieron- ¿S-sucede a-algo?- negó y se acerco a besar a la joven.

- Es perfecto- ella sonrió "¡No, no dejes que use ese vestido!" ignoro a su conciencia, ella se veía hermosa en él- Era de tu madre ¿verdad?- ella asnito sorprendida-

- F-fue l-lo único que…- suspiro y Sasuke la miro- s-sobrevivió al a-accidente- las alarmas mentales se prendieron en su cabeza- d-deja que m-me cambie- el asintió y Hinata entro al baño. Sasuke acomodo su camisa en su lugar y sonrió sinceramente, ella y él.

Negó, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero estaba feliz, su espalda estaba rasguñada y aun tenía los chupetones en su pecho, pero estaba satisfecho. Su teléfono vibro y miro con asombro "Dobe"

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto frio.

- ¡Teme, Sakura-chan me beso en su casa y Tenten-chan nos vio, no me dejo explicarle nada y salió disparada, la habría encontrado de no ser porque Sakura no me dejo y… y…!- Sasuke abrió los ojos- ¡estoy asustado, no encuentro a mi Tenten-chan!- escucho al rubio preguntar por su castaña - ¡Demonios, Teme ayúdame a buscarla!

- ¿Dónde estás?- miro hacia ale baño y Hinata iba saliendo- voy para allá- asintió- llevare a Hinata y la dejare en su presentación, para que tu y yo podamos buscar a Tenten- la oji perla abrió sus ojos y miro angustiada a su novio- Sakura beso al dobe y Tenten los vio- guardo su teléfono- y salió corriendo, Naruto no la encuentra.

- Y-yo t-tengo s-su número- Sasuke asintió- v-vamos- se tomaron de las manos y salieron corriendo del departamento.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Tenten corría hasta la sala de conciertos, allí encontraría a Hinata y si no de mínimo a Kaoru, que era la alumna de Hinata y se quedarían charlando un rato, ya lo sabía. Se hacia una idea de lo que estaba pasando entre Naruto y Sakura, pero enterarse de esta forma no era lo más bonito.

- ¡Tenten-san!- miro y Kaoru estaba allí- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se encuentra bien?- ella miro a la joven pelinegra y negó- oh, venga conmigo y cuando llegue Hinata-sensei y Sasuke-san hablaremos- ella asintió y se dejo llevar por la morena.

- ¡T-Tenten-chan!- ambas voltearon, Hinata estaba allí, pero Sasuke no- y-yo…- se abrazaron- l-lo siento m-mucho- sollozaron juntas.

- ¿Por qué?- dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran- Naruto me dijo que me quería, es más me había jurado que…- sollozo de nuevo y Hinata se sentó a su lado.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke y Naruto buscaban por todas las aceras, Hinata iba a ver en la sala de conciertos si no estaba allí, y… abrió los ojos ¿Sala de conciertos? Un vacio se instalo en su pecho. Miro al rubio y este se pasaba las manos por sus rubios cabellos.

"Es el recital de Hinata-sama" "mándale unas flores de parte mía y dile que la quiero" "Termine" "Aun tiene tiempo mi señor, puede ir a verla" el vacio se hizo más grande, las imágenes de ese día,

- ¡Dobe!- el rubio miro- Hinata…- frunció un poco el ceño,- y Tenten… las dos…-

- ¿Qué sucede Teme?- se acerco al rubio - ¿Teme?

- En mi realidad- se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Es hoy!- el rubio tardo solo un poco en procesar la información y abrió los ojos- tenemos que llegar, Tenten está allí, estoy seguro- empezaron a correr al auto del pelinegro y este arranco lo más rápido que pudo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata aun abrazaba a Tenten y sollozaba a su lado, Sakura-san era muy mala. Miro su teléfono "Te espero afuera, lleva a Tenten" abrió los ojos, Sasuke le dejo un mensaje y ni siquiera había sentido su teléfono vibrar.

Se levanto junto con la castaña y entre ella y Kaoru la llevaron hacia afuera. Ella tenía que hablar con Naruto, aunque fuera para terminar, caminaron hasta la entrada y Hinata suspiro. Sasuke, su Sasuke.

...

...

..

- ¡Acelera teme!- gruño e rubio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que hago?!- rugió el otro.- ¿No contesta Hinata?

- No- dijo angustiado- ¡Hinata-chan!- miro el teléfono del moreno- ¿Seguro que tienes crédito?- este lo fulmino con la mirada- ¡Solo preguntaba!- se quejo- no salen los mensajes- llegaron a un alto y Sasuke miro el mensaje "Quédate adentro, vamos para allá"- ¿Por qué será?

- No lo sé y….- miro- ¡Estamos cerca!

..

...

...

...

..

Hinata miraba su teléfono "Ya casi llego" sonrió, Sasuke sabría como arreglarlo todo, un rubor se instalo en sus mejillas, Tenten sollozaba aun, pero quería creer que Naruto y ella estarían juntos "Quiero estar con Naruto, no amo a nadie más, por favor. Déjame seguir a su lado"

- Sigue deseando- Kurama las veía "Sasuke-kun, ven pronto"- si, ve rápido, para que veas como la pierdes de nuevo- "Naruto, por favor… no me importa nada, yo te quiero" sollozo Tenten en sus pensamientos- pobres chicas.- dijo con pena fingida- ¿Ahora entiendes tu mal trabajo?- Selene se hizo un ovillo, ella no quería que pasara eso.

- L-lo siento- sollozo- Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama. Naruto- miro al rubio, el cual se pasaba la mano por sus rubios cabellos y sus ojos estaban cristalinos- Naruto-sama.

- Ya hiciste suficiente, Selene- miro el vestido de Hinata, el de la realidad de Sasuke y el de ahora- lo siento niña, de verdad me agradas- sonrió burlón-

- ¡Teme!- miro a Naruto y este tenía la vista al frente- ¡Ahí están!- Sasuke estaciono como pudo y bajaron del auto- ¡Tenten-chan!- la castaña lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Yo, lo siento! ¡Fue Sakura-chan quien me beso, intente ir por ti de inmediato, pero ella no me soltaba y…!- sollozo un poco, Hinata miraba a su novio y Sasuke sonreía, estaba a salvo "No por mucho"- ¡También fue mi culpa, debí haberla detenido, no debí haberla besado y…!

- ¡Jo, Naruto!- miro a su castaña- yo…- ambos se sonrieron y caminaron el uno hacia el otro.- vamos Hinata-chan- ella asintió, Sasuke estiro sus brazos y la pelinegra estiro sus manos para poder alcanzarlo y abrazarlo-

- ¡Cuidado!- Tanto Tenten como Hinata miraron a su izquierda, una camioneta negra venia amucha velocidad- ¡Muévanse, Hinata-sama, Tenten!- Neji gritaba histérico, Hinata sentía sus piernas pesadas y Sasuke también.

- ¡Hinata!- grito al ver a la camioneta pasar por donde estaba su novia- ¡Hinata!

* * *

**Hasta aquí, si ya se soy mala jajaja, pero ya ni modo, Jajajaja Aww, dos capítulos más y se acaba y si no, am. Creo que… am, ya me hice bolas ¿Les dije que el anterior era el penúltimo verdad? Ups Jajajaja, entonces este es el último jajaja ¡No! Como creen, jajá este si es el penúltimo, el que sigue es cortito, medio se explica qué onda con Madara, Mito y Hashirama y porque demonios Kurama le tiene tan mala fe al Uchiha-**

**También, que más am… y el epilogo, jajaja ya ese será más avocado al sasuhina jajaja ¡Gracias a todas, por su apoyo, su comprensión y demás jajaja les juro que no habría llegado tan lejos de no ser por ustedes y pues… jajaja gracias otra vez!**

**¡Solo espero que ahora si me hagan caso Jajajaja! Nos vemos y ¡Respondiendo reviews! Jajaja los del 10 y uno del once U_U ¿Ya ven como me dejan botada? Jajaja**

**Cap. 10.**

**Ciielo Riin.- jajaja gracias por el cumplido, espero que no te hayas confundido ni con el anterior y que no te confundas con este jajaja, nos vemos, cuídate.**

**Jakie MV.- jajaja algo asi, es que no dejabas mucho contenido en el review, pero me da gusto, espero que te guste este capítulo, jajaja bueno no, está muy emotivo y muy, mataremos a Sakura jajaja ¿A poco no?**

**Amit Roca.- jajaja si, no te preocupes, nos vemos después y tranquila, yo sigo elucubrando jajaja, nos vemos, cuídate.**

**Maziixd.- jajaja si, ahora si ya va a terminar, es este, el que sigue y el epilogo jajaja y adiós, xD cuídate, nos vemos.**

**Cap. 11 (T-T)**

**Jakie MV.- ¡No! no lo mato, te lo juro jajaja, te vas a sorprender, mejor no te digo nada, nos leemos después, gracias por comentar.**

**Bea.- No te prometo nada. Jajaja xD ¡No! Es broma, no te preocupes, nos vemos después y gracias por comentar, y bienvenida.**

**Ahora sí, Buuu me dejaron botada, gachas mala onda. Ok no, siendo sinceras también en parte es culpa mía y de la universidad T-T pero también hay que ser sinceras y decirme que no me han leído jajaja xD, bueno ya ni modo. Nos vemos después.**

**Kasai.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Volverte a ver.**

**No hay respuesta de reviews., pero saben que las adoro jajajaja, asi que, con eso les basta. Gracias a todas cuidense ^_^-**

* * *

- ¡Hinata!- Sasuke miro en cámara lenta como el amor de su vida se perdía de nuevo, las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus negros ojos.

- ¡Tenten-chan!- ambos jóvenes miraron el lugar por donde se habían perdido sus respectivas novias, Sasuke se encontró con el suelo limpio, no había cuerpo, ni sangre ni nada. Miro a todos lados- Teme… yo…- Naruto cayo desmayado y Sasuke alcanzo a sostenerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- miro a todos lados- ¡Hinata!- todo el escenario se volvió negro, con un tono rojo de fondo, y agua- Naruto…- el rubio parpadeaba constantemente-Dobe.

- ¡Sasuke-sama!- miro y Selene estaba en una burbuja, lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos- e-es Kurama, él… él…

- ¡Teme!- Sasuke brinco, Naruto tenía las manos hechas puño- ¿Por qué? Tenten-chan ¿Dónde dejaste a Tenten-chan?- el moreno abrió los ojos y Selene sollozo- ¡Devuélveme a mi Tenten-chan!- el puño de Naruto se estampo dolorosamente sobre su mejilla derecha- ¡Teme!

- Sasuke- miro e Itachi lo veía fijamente- eres cruel, Sasuke. Sacrifique todo por ti, la deje en tus manos y…- Sasuke sintió un Deja vu, pero esta vez era real, lo sabía por el golpe de Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun.- su corazón se detuvo, miro hacia atrás y reprimió un grito- ¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? ¿Por qué dejaste que muriera en ese accidente?- Hinata tenía su cabeza llena de sangre, su hermoso vestido color durazno también con los restos de aquel rojo liquido.- Sasuke-kun, yo habría sido más feliz si Naruto-kun hubiera estado conmigo.

- ¡No!- se levanto- Hinata, eres mías y yo soy tuyo…

- No es cierto, Sasuke-kun- Sakura lo miraba suplicante- tu eres mío ¿recuerdas? Ambos… tu y yo- en sus brazos había un pequeño bulto. Miro como todas esas visiones se acercaban a él. Reclamándole, exigiéndole, suplicándole, odiándole- Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Aléjense de mi!- gruño y corrió, el agua impedía que pudiera moverse bien, pero aun asi intentaba escapar, Selene se recargaba en la burbuja y trataba de ver lo mismo que su jefe, pero esto era castigo solo para él- ¡Déjenme en paz!

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke- ambos pelinegros miraron hacia atrás y un zorro gigante lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona- Pensar que el gran y orgulloso Sasuke, ahora tiene miedo- el moreno miro al kitsune y una furia si instalo en su pecho.

- ¡Es tu culpa! Devuélveme a Hinata, devuélveme al dobe!- Kurama rio estruendosamente- ¡¿Qué demonios te causa tanta gracia?!- aparecieron cuatro esferas, en ellas se encontraban, los dos mencionados y Tenten- ¿Q-qué…?

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Kurama, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y miro al joven morocho- ¿Es que aun no lo entiendes?- dijo con fingida calma- tú no eres de este mundo, el tuyo se arruino… por tu capricho…- miro a Selene y ella escondió la cara- la culpa fue de ella, no mía.

- ¡Sasuke-sama… yo!- Kurama rugió- ¡Ah!- se cubrió los oídos y se quedo quieta.

- ¡Tu, junto con Madara condenaron a su propia familia!- rugió de nuevo y Sasuke se amedrento- ¡¿Dices amarla?! ¡Para ti era solo un capricho! Impedir que Itachi la tuviera y que ella siguiera pensando en Naruto, la apartaste de su familia, se la quitaste a su hermana menor- Las aguas se aclararon y en ellas aparecía Hanabi, la cual dejaba unas flores y comenzaba a platicar cientos de cosas- ella la necesitaba, más que ti- Sasuke miro a la pequeña castaña.

- Y entonces…. Konohamaru-kun me puso el pie, pero yo fui más rápida y lo pise- dijo con orgullo, sus ojos perla estaban bañados en lagrimas- y-ya… a…- sorbió su nariz- voy a clases de piano, aun no soy tan buena como tú y…- su voz se quebró y Sasuke sintió un nudo en su garganta.- y-yo… - abrazo la lapida- ¡Te extraño, Hinata-nesama, vuelve!

- ¡Hanabi!- grito el pelinegro, pero ella no lo escuchaba, seguía suplicando y llorando- ¡Quítalo, apártalo de mi vista!- sollozo el pelinegro, sus ojos compungidos.

- ¿Ya no quieres ver?- Sasuke negó y volteo su vista- ¿Recuerdas esto?- miro de nuevo.

- No, ¡Papá, dile que no lo tapen, Hinata-nesama no podrá salir!- sus ojos reflejaban angustia- ¡No los dejes, papá! ¡Hinata-nesama está viva!

- ¡Hinata!- ambos se aferraban al recuerdo- ¡No, Itachi suéltame, la están enterrando!- el mayor solo miraba con dolor a su hermano y la tumba de la que había sido la mujer más amada por él.

- Itachi esta… - miro a Kurama y el zorro bufo- n-no lo s-sabia-

- Preferiste quedarte con tu dolor, ser la victima incomprendida- gruño.- sin ver el dolor que le causaste a ajenos- los ojos de Hiashi estaban nublados, su hija y su esposa. Las dos por causas desconocidas- olvidaste a tu hermano y a tu mejor amigo, por una mujer- Naruto sollozaba y era abrazado por su novia, ambos la adoraban. Itachi apretaba sus puños y trataba de no llorar, Mikoto sostenía la mano del Sasuke de allí- eres patético.

- ¡Quítalo de mi vista!- exigió, Kurama se paro en sus cuatro patas y rugió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo volar todo lo que había allí y quitando la visión.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decirme que hacer!- Sasuke lo miraba atónito- eres todo un Uchiha.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa, tú la tuviste, desde el principio y tratas de confundirme!- cayó de rodillas sobre las negras aguas- f-fue tu culpa, tú me la quitaste. Ella era mía, siempre lo ha sido.

- Eres tan obstinado igual que Madara, los dos dijeron que algo era suyo- Kurama tenía las patas en forma de garras, completamente erizado ante la amenaza que representaba el moreno, pero también quería verlo con burla- ¿Recuerdas esto?

"Eres una torpe Hyuga" "U- Uchiha-san e-es u-un m-malvado" "¡Hyuga, fuera de mi camino!" "N-Naruto-kun" todas las veces que se habían topado ambos morenos pasaban ahora frente a sus ojos.

- Se acabo mi paciencia, Uchiha, permití que esta mujer metiera las manos otra vez- Selene tenía las manos en la burbuja- para que aprendieras, que lo que no te pertenecía, tenias que dejarlo ir- miro la realidad en la que estaba, una Sakura feliz que caminaba de su brazo, Hinata y Neji contemplándose con cariño y Naruto con Tenten, siendo felices- pero llegaste tu.

"No soy de esta realidad" "Tienes mi apoyo, Teme" "Sakura y tu eran pareja" "Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan me necesita, no puedo dejarla sola" "Está bien Naruto" "Naruto, ayúdame a olvidarlo" "Tenten-chan ¡Regresa!" Sasuke miro todo lo que había ocurrido, que solo sabía porque su mejor amigo lo platico.

Se dejo caer por completo, derrotado, según Kurama, ella no era suya, según Selene, el podía luchar por ella, según todo el mundo, el era un desgraciado. Estaba derrotado, Hinata había muerto por segunda ocasión, él lo había provocado, la había matado otra vez.

Maldijo, comenzó a gritar mientras lagrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos negros estaban cerrados y Kurama reía abiertamente, había hecho pagar al descendiente de _Madara, lamentaba lo de la otra chica, pero era necesario.

Sasuke miraba desesperado las aguas, estaba angustiado. Hinata había muerto de nuevo, sollozo, Hinata, su Hinata. Miro y el agua reflejaba algo más, había una ciudad. Abrió los ojos ¡Otra realidad! Miro a Kurama y a Selene, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados "Gracias" pensó de nuevo, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Un pequeño portal se abrió y entro por él. Kurama alcanzo a dar un zarpazo a su brazo derecho, pero eso ni impidió que cayera en él. Rugió furioso y Sasuke rogo internamente por Selene, ella era quien la pagaría peor que él.

..

...

...

...

...

...

- ¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!- abrió los ojos asustado ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Intento levantarse pero unas manos pequeñas se lo impidieron, busco con desesperación y unos ojos jade lo miraban preocupados- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Dónde estoy?- miro a todos lados, parecía un hospital- ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Tenten está bien?- la peli rosa lo miro confundida.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- abrió los ojos- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun? Estábamos en el restaurante, ibas a decirme algo y de pronto colapsaste, creí que algo malo te había pasado y…- el moreno miraba a todos lados ¿Había caído en un lugar donde no existía Hinata? ¿Ni Naruto?

- ¡Maldita sea!- se levanto de la cama y miro de nuevo a todos lados, se quedaría ahí con Sakura, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, al menos que a Kurama se le ocurriera matarla- vámonos.

Ambos caminaron por el lugar hasta llegar a lo que era una pequeña terraza, Sakura miraba preocupada a su novio, pero Sasuke tenía la cabeza en otro lado, se sentía mareado, débil. Un grito lo alerto y volteo inmediatamente.

Sakura veía fijamente el pecho del joven y Sasuke frunció el ceño, miro y una mancha roja comenzó a cubrir toda su camisa, del lado derecho. No reacciono, siguió petrificado ante lo ocurrido ¿Qué estaba pasando? La fuerza de sus piernas se perdió y con ello… su conciencia.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Unas manos comenzaron a mover su rostro, sentía esa tibieza característica que solo sentía cuando… abrió los ojos de manera rápida, intento incorporarse, pero solo logro un mare muy fuerte, miro y una joven de ojos perla y cabello negro lo miraba.

Inconscientemente, sin meditación. Estiro sus brazos hacia ella y la abrazo contra su pecho, aspiro su aroma a lavanda y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, era Hinata. Hinata estaba allí, vestida de blanco, con un gorro en la cabeza.

La joven se sonrojo en exceso ante las acciones de aquel desconocido, intento apartarlo de sí y miraba frenética a todos lados. No fuera a venir su jefe y los viera. Sasuke comenzó a sollozar un poco bajo y sus brazos se apretaron en torno a la figura femenina.

- Hinata- ella abrió los ojos- Mi Hinata, perdóname- se quedo confundida y lo miro desde su posición ¿De qué hablaba?- lo siento, por mi culpa has padecido.- se quedo quieta, dejando que el calor del joven entrara por completo a su corazón, sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- la puerta se abrió y ambos jóvenes se separaron como resortes- a… q-que s-sucede aquí- miro a su novio y este bufo.

- Le daba las gracias- dijo sin más, Hinata miraba la escena, incrédula un desconocido sabia su nombre y le pedía perdón, por algo que no conocía.- gracias otra vez- se quedo quieto, esperando a que ambas se fueran.

,...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Dos semanas habían pasado, Sasuke vigilaba desde lejos a Hinata, la veía reír con sus compañeras, también hablaba con Sakura, pero eso era diferente. Se fijo en que la joven peli rosa estaba más cerca de él y de cierta forma lo agradecía.

Las acciones en su empresa subieron, su nivel antisocial aumento y con ello su apatía por la vida. Miro la cicatriz en su pecho, que triste había terminado aquella historia, el. Tenía que ver a su amada Hinata desde lejos, soportar que otro la tuviera.

Se sentó en su escritorio de nueva cuenta, sus manos repiqueteaban sobre la superficie de manera y suspiraba. Estaba aburrido, la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un castaño de ojos claros. Abrió los ojos, Neji Hyuga estaba parado delante de él.

- Buenas tardes, Uchiha- el asintió- vengo… - suspiro- tu empresa y la mía nunca se han llevado bien, pero vengo con bandera blanca- sonrió de lado- Hinata-sama contraerá nupcias la semana entrante, me pidió que te mandara una invitación- abrió los ojos ¿Casarse?- no quería, pero ella puede con lo que sea.

- Gracias- dijo, su corazón se oprimió, ella solo podría estar a salvo si el evitaba enamorarla, suspiro- felicítala de mi parte- Neji asintió- Hyuga- este se detuvo- ¿Por qué Hinata estaba en el hospital ese día?

- porque era voluntaria, que casualidad que le tocara cuidarte a ti, mi rival empresarial, aunque ninguno de los dos se conocía- asintió- ¿Es todo?- afirmo- me retiro.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Guardo con desgana sus cosas en su portafolio, desanudo su corbata y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, ya nada tenía sentido, Hinata se casaría, con quien sabe quién. Lo perdió todo en su realidad y en la realidad siguiente.

Ya nada podía hacer, había entendido por la mala, Hinata no era suya, pero él la amaría igual, cerró su oficina y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, miro por la ventana, estaba cayendo una tromba, abrió los ojos. Eso era extraño, estaban en otoño, casi no llovía. El resto importancia.-

Ni siquiera tenía a Naruto como mejor amigo, al contrario, Naruto no le dirigía la palabra, según palabras de su secretaria, era porque ellos no tenían una buena relación. Bufo, sus pies lo llevaron de forma lenta hasta el elevador, donde presiono el estacionamiento y bufo de nuevo.

Era despreciable estar en esa situación, peri qué más podía hacer. Ya no tenía ni ganas de saltar a otra realidad y verla morir, aunque si quería volver a su casa, extrañaba a Mikoto, a Fugaku e Itachi. Entro a su auto y se recargo en el volante.

..

...

...

...

..

Unos ojos negros con rojo miraban todos sus actuares, se acostó sobre sus patas y miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado, Selene aun lloraba, pero lo miraba con una sonrisa, Kurama bufo y la dejo hacer lo que quisiera.

- ¿Estás seguro? Admití mi derrota, tu tenias razón- el gran zorro solo miro orgulloso a otro lado- ¡Zorro tonto, hazme caso!

- Eres molesta, yo no hablo con molestias- entrecerró los ojos "Eres un zorro muy cruel" recordó las palabras de Naruto "Te puedo decir, con la mano en el corazón, que Sasuke-teme es un idiota, pero él no es malo"- quiero comprobarlo, morirás Uchiha- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- cuestiono la mujer y Kurama miro a otro lado- ¡Maldito!

..

...

...

...

..

Sasuke conducía a una velocidad más o menos rápida, no quería un accidente, miro su mensaje "Hice la cena, nos vemos Sasuke-kun" Sakura era pésima cocinando, hizo una mueca de asco, probablemente pasaría a cenar fuera,

Sobo su sien, sabía que no era justo para Sakura, pero tampoco para él, terminaría con ella y pasaría el resto de su miserable y absurda vida sin Hinata y sin hacerle la vida imposible a esa peli rosa tonta, sin ánimos de ofender a su amiga, pero ella era igual que él, una egoísta.

Suspiro, una melodía comenzó a sonar en el radio y la escucho atento, un piano comenzaba, después unos violines y por último, la voz de una mujer. Cerró los ojos, eso era hermoso, recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y espero a que el siga se pusiera.

Su teléfono sonó "Ven pronto a casa" bufo, marco el numero de la peli rosa y espero a que ella contestara, se orillo a un lado y medito sus opciones a escoger, terminar con ella de manera suave, o terminar con ella de manera dolorosa, de todos modos iba a sufrir.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- parpadeo- Que bueno que llamaste, tengo la cena lista y…

- No llegare a cenar- dijo en tono frio- Sakura, se que debería decirte esto frente a frente, pero no soy capaz, al menos no puedo llegar a casa en tan poco tiempo- suspiro, la peli rosa estaba callada- terminamos, es definitivo. Yo… te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

- S- Sasuke-kun… d-de que h-hablas- suspiro- ¿Hay alguien más? Contéstame, hay otra ¿Verdad?

- Si- escucho el sollozo de la peli rosa- pero ella no sabe que existo y si lo sabe no me ve con los mismos ojos que yo- escucho la cuestión de la joven – no te incumbe, espero que… puedas perdonarme, iré a un hotel a pasar la noche y mañana recogeré mis cosas- ni siquiera dormía con ella, el se quedaba en el sillón cuando ella estaba dormida y salía muy temprano en las mañanas- adiós, Sakura.

Colgó sin permitir la contestación y miro el verde, arranco el auto, cruzo dos calles y el amarillo comenzaba a tomar lugar, frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba tan loco el semáforo? Bufo ante el rojo y se fijo que había quedado a la mitad del crucero.

"Maldición" pensó, ni siquiera porque e estaba haciendo un favor a la peli rosa se lo iban a pasar, dio reversa, pero dos carros más estaban atrás, maldijo, se adelanto hasta la siguiente calle, pero el sonido de un claxon lo alerto, volteo a su derecha y las luces de un camión daban de lleno a su vehículo.

Miro a la izquierda y otro carro venia en su dirección, solo tuvo oportunidad de cerrar los ojos y sentir el impacto en la carrocería para después sentir el frio inconfundible del metal frio, clavarse en su estomago.

Su auto salió volando y con él, restos del otro vehículo, el camión solo siguió su rumbo como si nada hubiera pasado. Su auto dio varios giros hasta que quedo boca abajo, Sasuke colgaba del cinturón de seguridad y el dolor en su estomago era grande, pero un cristal se había clavado en su pecho y le dolía la cabeza.

Las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse por todos lados, los gritos de la gente, intento estirar su mano para que alguien lo viera, pero estaba muy débil, le dolía hasta respirar. Las imágenes de una hermosa pelinegra acudieron a sus memorias, sus bellos ojos perla, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El hecho de verla desde su posición mientras la hacía suya, amando cada centímetro de la joven y jurando quedarse a su lado, el recuerdo se desvaneció y las lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, se lo merecía, ella debería estar viva y haber muerto.

"Sasuke-kun" su voz llamándolo "S- Sasuke-kun" sus sonrojos marcados cuando él hacia algo pícaro "S- Sasuke… k-kun" sus suspiros ahogados "Sasuke-kun, y-yo e-estoy contigo" cerró los ojos y se aferro al último recuerdo, ella entre sus brazos, después de haber sido uno "Te amo, Sasuke-kun"

Voces se escucharon a lo lejos, su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y nula, sus labios secos estaban abiertos y solo le quedaba dejarse envolver por la oscuridad. Escucho a las personas rogar porque lo sacaran, pidiéndole que aguantara, pero ya no podía. Ya no quería, no tenía nada en esa realidad, ni a Hinata, ni al dobe, ni a Itachi y mucho menos Mikoto.

Cerró los ojos por fin y su cuerpo dejo de doler, "Teme" "Sasuke-kun" "Sasuke" "Sasuke-chan" "S- Sasuke" sonrió, ya estaba en casa.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí, no hay vuelta de hoja, pero les falta el epilogo Jajajaja, lloren, espero que lloren y que no me maten por el retraso, pero ya ven, la escuela, la tarea jajaja soy un zombi jajaja es más hare mi propia página, zombis des Kasai xD jajaja ¿No?**

**No ya en serio, jajaja no fue mi intención, les juro que si quería continuar y todo, es más hasta una amiga en face casi me asesina jajaja y también ya tengo amenaza de muerte en FF jajaja ok no, pero ya no sufran por la conti, ahora sufran porque ya termino xD. Gracias a todas, las amo, son las mejores jajaja.**

**Kasai.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Ahora si! terminamos, muchas gracias a todas, las adoro asi mucho, pero mucho xD jajaja y pues. Hoy termina un proyecto la verdad muy dificil, es que se me hacia complicado hacer sufrir a mi Sasuke-chan y pues ya ven, pero.**

**Termino, jajaja espero que les guste, espero que lloren mucho, porque yo llore jajaja y pues, gracias otra vez, besos y abrazos a todas, las adoro, cuidense.**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

La oscuridad lo invadió de nuevo, el dolor lleno cada centímetro de su cuerpo empezando por su estomago, el sentimiento de paz lo quería embargar, pero si moría ahora. "No volveré a ver a mi familia, mamá, papá, nisan" cerró los ojos. Cada persona nombrada apareció en su memoria y más dolor sintió.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que sus sentidos intentaran relajarse, ya no podía ni quería seguir. Había arruinado la vida de todos, de su mejor amigo, de la mujer que amaba, de todos. Las ambulancias se escuchaban por todos lados, los murmullos de la gente curiosa llegaban al lugar y a sus oídos. Pero la oscuridad lo tragaba cada vez más fuerte.

"_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_" abrió los ojos, una luz, cálida y blanca, no. Perla, su luz era perla, sintió un alivio en su corazón, era un jodido egoísta, pero solo deseaba verla de nuevo. "Hime, Hinata" estiro sus brazos hacia ella y sintió la calidez de su menudo cuerpo pegarse al suyo. "estoy en casa" pensó feliz.

- ¡Carguen!- una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió entero, sintió ganas de gritar, pero su cuerpo no respondía-¡De nuevo, lo perdemos!- la descarga era cada vez más fuerte- ¡Uno más, enfermera! ¡¿Hay respuesta?!

- ¡Muy leve!- dijo ella en respuesta.

- ¡Súbalo un poco más!- la descarga caló hondo hasta su cerebro, sintió el aire entrar y algo duro golpear en su pecho de manera dolorosa- ¡Signos!

- treinta pulsaciones, aun tenemos riesgo de perderlo- dijo la enfermera, el médico maldijo- ¡Tsunade-sama ayúdenos!

- ¡Ya voy!- unas manos se colocaron en su pecho y la descarga cesó- ¡Necesito adrenalina, dos unidades!- dijo y todos corrieron. Sasuke sentía las ganas de abrir los ojos, pero estos no respondían.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, su ritmo baja!- las voces empezaron a hacerse más lejanas y con ello la oscuridad por fin dio paso a sus sentidos.

...

...

...

...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, estaba en una habitación en blanco, su cuerpo era cubierto por una sábana blanca y olía mucho a antiséptico. Miro a todos lados ¿De qué se trataba?

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso un joven alto y moreno, su cabello atado a la nuca y sus ojeras aun más marcadas que antaño, miro con los ojos abiertos hacia su persona y de pronto soltó lo que traía en las manos. Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿Qué era eso?

- D- despertaste- Sasuke abrió los ojos y sus manos apretaron la fuerte espalda del moreno mayor- c-creí que…- apretó su abrazo- Sasuke creí que te había perdido- se separo y junto sus frentes- mamá se pondrá feliz, ya lo veras- salió corriendo de la habitación y Sasuke se sintió aun más confundido.

- ¡Teme!- abrió los ojos, Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¡Bastardo, me querías matar del susto!- el rubio se dejo caer con todo sobre la cama y abrazo al moreno- Estoy feliz de que volvieras- Sasuke apretó su abrazo contra el rubio, era verdad, estaba allí.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- por la puerta ingreso una peli rosa- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!- entre ella y Naruto lo abrazaban y el solo podía aferrarse a ellos- ¡Por fin despertaste, nos tenias preocupados! ¡Naruto quería creer que pronto despertarías, per…!- apretó sus brazos contra el cuello del moren- ¡Tenía miedo de perderte!- Sasuke abrió los ojos asustado ¿Sakura era su pareja? Bajo la vista, no tenía derecho a reclamar.

- ¡Uchiha!- miro y Neji también entraba- eres un tonto. Piensas matarnos del susto ¿Verdad?- tanto rubio como peli rosa se separaron de él y Neji apretó su mano y después le dio un abrazo- es bueno verte de regreso.

- Y- yo- abrió los ojos ¿No podía hablar?

- ¡Sasuke-chan!

- ¡Sasuke!- otro par de brazos lo abrazaron y sus ojos se abrieron todavía más si era posible, no entendía nada ¿Fugaku despierto? ¿No se suponía que estaba en coma?- muchacho tonto, piensas matarme del susto ¿No es asi?- las grandes manos del mayor apretaban sus mejillas y lo obligaban a verlo a los ojos- eres un bastardo, ni pareces mi hijo.

- ¡Fugaku!- reclamo la morena y ella también lloraba- ¿En qué demonios pensabas ese día?´- Sasuke la miro confundido- oh, mi bebe- la abrazo ¿Bebe? El era un hombre de veinticinco años.- mi niño, mi Sasuke…. ¡Nunca debiste darle ese coche, Fugaku!- ¿Darle? Se confundió aun más, el coche lo había comprado él.

- ¡Ya lo sé!- Fugaku beso la frente de Sasuke y lo abrazo otra vez- pequeño ingrato- Sasuke se dejo abrazar y miro a todos lados ¿Qué había ocurrido?

- ¡Abran paso, abran paso, enfermera calificada y certificada va a pasar!- miraron y una bella mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes ingresaba, el moreno menor la miro sorprendido- ¡oh, el lindo paciente abrió sus ojitos!- Sasuke frunció el ceño, ella era…- señoras y señores, no quiero interrumpir su reunión tan amena, pero… necesito tomarle signos y reportarlos, acaba de despertar de un coma de cuatro meses, es obvio que necesito revisarlo.

- Si, se lo encargo- dijo Mikoto, abrazo de nuevo a su hijo- vamos Naruto-chan- el rubio asintió y camino al lado de la morena- Sakura-chan, tu también- ella también asintió. Fugaku suspiro y acaricio su cabeza para después salir. Neji simplemente se dio la vuelta e Itachi le dio un golpecito en la frente.

- Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Sasuke- el menor miro a su hermano- cuídelo bien, es lo que más quiero- dejo la mano de su hermano y salió de allí.

- Claro que si- dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Tu hermano se muy guapo Sasuke-sama!- Sasuke frunció el ceño- lo siento, lo siento- bajo la cabeza verdaderamente apenada- no quería que esto pasara asi, no era mi intención que tuvieras un accidente otra vez- se sentó en la cama y abrazo al menor- créeme que también estaba asustada, cuando por fin Kurama te había perdonado.

- ¿D- de q-que h-hablas?- ella lo miro y acaricio su rostro- ¿Q- qué hago a-aquí?

- No me corresponde decírtelo- el frunció el ceño- solo que, estoy feliz de que estés vivo, sufrí mucho después de que saltaste a esa realidad que abrí para ti, y yo se que tu también sufriste, es… es confuso.

- E- empieza p-por el principio- dijo en tono malhumorado.

-Bien…- suspiro- Después de lo de Kurama…

_Flas back._

_- ¡No dejes que escape!- rugió un gran zorro- ¡Mujer entrometida! ¡El debe pagar por el pecado de Madara! ¿Recuerdas como sufrió Hashirama? – Ella bajo la vista- ¡Responde!_

_- ¡L-lo sé!- dijo con dolor- p-pero Sasuke-sama no es malo- Kurama frunció el ceño- n- Naruto-kun te lo dirá, el sabe quién es Sasuke-sama- el gran zorro gruño y Selene escondió la cara entre sus manos- ¡Lo siento!- sollozaba de manera alta- llévate mi poder, mátame si quieres, pero ya no hagas sufrir a Sasuke-sama, ni a Hinata-sama, ellos se quieren, es real, lo sé._

_- Si fuera real, el no la habría dejado por trabajo- dijo Kurama, miro las esferas anteriores- dime si esto es felicidad- Hinata sollozaba por los maltratos de Kaoru,- ¿Esto te parece alegría?- ella negó- ¿Y esto?- Hinata con dolor en sus ojos después de las suposiciones de Sasuke- tu amo es igual a él._

_- Escucha zorro tonto- ambos abrieron los ojos y miraron hacia atrás- Sasuke-teme ese un cabrón, si. Pero no es malo, el protege lo que es suyo, el Sasuke teme que conozco es un buen hombre- Kurama frunció el ceño- mi realidad ya no será afectada, pero quiero ver al teme feliz, saber que él está bien._

_- ¿Por qué te entrometes en una conversación que no es asunto tuyo?- dijo con un toque de amenaza e inclinándose para poder ver al rubio- si sigues molestando….- su tono era tranquilo, pero peligroso…- ¡Te matare!- rugió con todas sus fuerzas y Naruto se cubrió un poco._

_- No Dejare de entrometerme ¡Hasta que no dejes a Sasuke-teme y a Hinata-chan ser felices!- el zorro arrugo el ceño- ¡Ellos se quieren! ¡¿Por qué crees que ella aun lo quiso si esta era una realidad diferente?! ¡¿Eh?!- Kurama y Naruto comenzaron a rugir y Selene se sobo la sien._

_Miro hacia la burbuja y Sasuke lucia triste, bajo la vista. Por su culpa había ocurrido todo eso, miro la esfera de Madara. Todos los deseos se guardaban y el de Madara era el intocable "Quiero a Mito, Mito es mía, quítasela a Hashirama"_

_"Perdóname, te hice mucho daño" abrió los ojos y miro, Sasuke abrazaba a Hinata "Lo siento tanto Hinata" los pensamientos de Sasuke eran blancos y con tintes rosas "Te amo demasiado como para volver a asesinarte, quiero que seas feliz, aunque no estés a mi lado" ella sollozo y tanto rubio como zorro miraron lo mismo que ella._

_"¿Por qué ese hombre me causa nostalgia? Debió sufrir mucho" Kurama miraba los pensamientos de ambos, los dos estaban conectados, abrió los ojos… y después frunció el ceño. Maldijo para sus adentros y después le dio un golpe a Naruto, mandándolo a volar, deshizo la burbuja que retenía a Selene y se hecho en su lugar, cruzando las patas._

_- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- e zorro solo bufo- ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Deja a Sasuke-teme ser feliz y…!_

_- Haces mucho escándalo, mocoso- dijo como respuesta, la fura de Naruto se acrecentó y Selene miro a Kurama, este miraba melancólico a la pared- haz lo que quieras._

_- Kurama.- ella se hinco frente a él- gracias, gracias- Naruto levanto una ceja.- Naruto-sama, quiero que sepas…- el asintió, ella se acerco a él- te quiero, más de lo que crees, pero yo también fui egoísta, cuida de Tenten-san por favor, nada malo paso- el rubio abrió los ojos- pueden volver._

_- ¡Yei!- abrazo a la morena- ¿Y el teme?- ella le sonrió y apretó su abrazo, poniendo rojo al rubio- S- Selene-chan…_

_- El está en buenas manos- dijo como respuesta. Todo comenzó a desvanecerse para Naruto y Selene le sonrió- gracias Kurama._

_- Molestas demasiado, cállate o vete- dijo sin más la morena hizo un puchero._

_Fin de flash back._

- Y eso fue lo que paso- Sasuke abrió los ojos, Naruto había abogado por él aunque no se lo merecía- es de Naruto-kun- le tendió la nota "Haz las cosas bien, teme"

- Naruto- sonrió un poco- ese dobe…- apretó el papel y suspiro- ¿Por qué me llaman niño?

- Tienes diecinueve años, estás peque- abrió los ojos y ella le sonrió- no me preguntes a mi- el negó y se dejo caer en la cama- Neji estaba preocupado también, Hiashi-sama fue al cementerio antes de venir y no debe tardar- Sasuke bajo la vista, ella debía seguir muerta, esta era su realidad, solo que cambiada.

- Gracias Selene- ella lo miro- fui demasiado egoísta, creí que ella seria mía siempre y… no es asi y…

- ¡Sasuke, muchacho, por fin despiertas!- abrió los ojos, Hiashi entraba con un ramo de flores- no lo creí cuando Mikoto lo dijo, creí que había sido una alucinación suya, ella deseaba verte despierto y…- un torno café pasó a su lado.

- ¡Sasuke-san, creí que habías muerto!- Hanabi estaba colgada de su cuello y Sasuke abrió los ojos, sonrió y apretó a la menor- Hinata-nesama estaría triste si te hubieras ido- el negó y la abrazo aun más fuerte, aun pensaba en su hermana mayor- mamá te manda saludos desde el cementerio, estoy segura que ella quería que te mejoraras.

- Gracias Hanabi- ella lo abrazo de nuevo y Sasuke suspiro- ¿Cómo está Hinata?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? 'abrió los ojos. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella ingreso una morena con ojeras, su rostro pálido pero con una sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios- ¡Hinata-nesama!

- S- Sasuke-kun- la menor se bajo de la cama y Hinata corrió a abrazar al menor, sus brazos apretaron el cuello de Sasuke y algo cálido mojo su cuello- T-tenia t-tanto miedo, Sasuke-kun- Hiashi sonrió y negó, tomo de la mano a la menor y ambos salieron de allí.

Sasuke apretó sus brazos y cerró los ojos, Hinata, su Hinata. Ambos eran de la misma edad, ella ya no era menor que él, beso su frente, y la acuno en sus brazos. Hinata sollozo aun más fuerte y restregaba su mejilla contra el pecho del moreno.

Selene los miraba con una sonrisa y suspiro. Ambos jóvenes se veían sanos y felices, bueno Sasuke no estaba tan sano, se veía algo delgado y ojeroso. Negó, Kurama le había hecho un favor de nuevo.

Hinata sonrió al tenerlo de nuevo a su lado, ambos habían sufrido mucho "Cuida bien de él, es un hombre muy egoísta, no quiero tener que castigarlo de nuevo" no sabía a qué se refería la voz en sus sueños, pero justo había soñado eso y Mikoto había llamado para decir que había despertado.

- Hime- ella se separo un poco y lo miro, con sus perlados ojos- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

- C-conducías m-muy rápido- sollozo- pasaste un alto y un c-camión t-te e-envistió- Sasuke abrió los ojos, miro a Selene y ella miro hacia otro lado- T-te g-golpeaste m-muy fuerte y c-creí q-que… q-que no d-despertarías-Sasuke negó y beso su frente- s-soy m-muy egoísta….

- ¿Egoísta?- ella asintió- no, no. El egoísta soy yo- la miro fijamente a los ojos- mi único deseo era…

- E-estar c-contigo- dijo ella y Sasuke sonrió- s-si no t-te h-hubiera d-dicho e-eso n-no habrías salido corriendo d-de l-la – se cubrió el rostro- n-no d-debí… l-lo siento- el negó y la acuno de nuevo en su pecho, estaba allí, estaban juntos.

Había pasado muchas desgracias para tenerla de nuevo, no la perdería otra vez, miro hacia todos lados, no quería que Kurama le dijera cretino egoísta. Negó y apretó a la joven, había pasado su prueba. Abrió los ojos ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Tenten?

Selene había desaparecido, ya no tenía importancia, ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados más tiempo, Hinata aun sollozaba levemente y Sasuke mecía sus cabellos, sentía aquella calidez de sus sueños, cuando creyó que por fin la alcanzaría donde quiera que ella estuviera, pero ahora, estaban juntos.

_.._

_.._

_Cuatro meses después._

Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su mochila colgada en su hombro derecho y sus audífonos en sus oídos. Habían sido cuatro largos meses de rehabilitación, aunque los médicos estaban sorprendidos de que no tuviera daño cerebral tan grave, cuando se suponía que lo había tenido y por eso cayó en coma.

Tener que cursar de nuevo la universidad, no importaba, ahora aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar con Hinata, sonrió de lado. Se había enterado por Selene, que Naruto y Tenten, de la realidad que llego a alterar, ahora eran una feliz pareja, el Sasuke de ahí y la Hinata de ese mismo lugar, estaban casados, se sorprendió ante eso.

Pero no quiso darle más explicaciones sobre ese tema, Sakura había aceptado por fin que él no la quería de esa forma y ambos habían terminado en mutuo acuerdo, ahora la peli rosa estaba casada con Kiba Inuzuka, eso se le hacia cómico, en esta realidad, ni siquiera se soportaban-

Suspiro, Itachi había ido a la cárcel por fraudes y Fugaku estaba en coma, negó. Al menos su contra parte tenia a Hinata, Kaoru y Riku. Ellas son arena de otro costal, según palabras de la morena. Las de aquí, habían intentado meterse con su novia, pero él no lo había permitido, sonrió orgulloso "Haz las cosas bien, teme" y vaya que ahora si estaba haciendo las cosas.

Una chica morena estaba de espaldas a él, delante de ella una rubia maniaca y una peli rosa. Sonrió, ellas dos eran novias de Neji y Naruto, Tenten era novia del cejudo, como Naruto lo llamaba. Camino un poco más y sus manos pasaron alrededor de aquella pequeña cintura, su cara se enterró en el cuello femenino y aspiro el dulce olor a lavanda.

- Ah… s- Sasuke-kun- sonrió al oírla nombrarlo- ¡S- Sasuke-kun!- dio un pequeño beso a su cuello y sonrió.

- Hime- su sonrisa de lado característica – Sakura, Ino- ambas lo saludaron con la mano y se fueron- ¿Ya no te molestan aquellas dos?- dijo con un poco de resentimiento. Ella negó y le sonrió, sus manos se apretaron un poco sobre los brazos de él-

- K- Kaoru-chan… d-dijo q-que- se sonrojo y Sasuke levanto una ceja- q-quiere q-que le e-enseñe a t-tocar el p-piano- Sasuke sonrió orgulloso y bajo un poco para besar a su novia, Hinata abrió los ojos y trato de mirar a todos lados, pero Sasuke era muy demandante- s – Sasuke… kun-

- Me da gusto que ellas quieran que les enseñes- dijo una vez que se separo de ella- esa es mi chica- dijo con cariño y Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo, Sasuke beso de nuevo los labios de la joven y ella luchaba por no ceder y detenerlo, pero su voluntad era poca- ¿Cuándo será tu concierto?- dijo de nuevo, al soltarla- quiero ir.

- ¿Ah? - Sasuke sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, si que era bueno.- ¡S- Sasuke-kun!- sonrió y apretó su abrazo, Hinata enterraba con vergüenza lacara en el pecho de su novio- s-será e-el…- medito- d-dentro d-de d-dos días- abrió los ojos y asintió- ¿Irás?-

- No me lo perdería por nada- ella sonrió- ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás? Ella asintió- ¿Qué es?

- U-un v-vestido q-que era de m-mi m-madre- Sasuke abrió los ojos- y-ya lo m-mande a arreglar y…

- ¡No!- ella miro asustada a una profesora y a Sasuke, ambos estaban casi sobre ella- Hinata-chan, puedes usar todo, menos ese vestido- miro asustada a la profesora de ojos verdes, ahora que meditaba ¿No era la enfermera de Sasuke?- ¡Oh, perdón! – empezó a reír como loca y Sasuke sintió una gotita rodar por su sien.

- ¿Ah?- dijo ella asustada, la mujer desapareció por la esquina- ¿S- Sasuke-kun?

- Tienes prohibido usar ese vestido- dijo con el ceño fruncido y recuperando su seriedad- si te lo pones- se acerco hasta su oído- será una invitación a quitártelo en el armario y perdernos el concierto- ella se sonrojo en exceso y Sasuke beso sus labios- y sabes que no es broma.

- H- Hai- el sonrió y la abrazo, Hinata se dejo hacer y sus mejillas aun no perdían color, ese Sasuke era un lujurioso, aun recordaba la semana pasada- e-eres m-malo…- dijo con un puchero.

- No soy malo- beso de nuevo a la joven- soy un cretino egoísta, no quiero que nada malo te pase, además de que creo que ese vestido te haría ver muy hermosa- dijo meditando. No quiero que nadie más vea lo que es mío- ella lo miro sonrojada- no quiero pasar por lo mismo- ella lo miro confundida- no quiero estar lejos de ti otra vez.

- Y- yo t-tampoco- dijo. Ahora fue su turno de abrazarlo- s-solo q-quería….- ambos se miraron a los ojos- E-estar contigo, s-solo e-eso.

- Y aquí estoy y estaré, no me alejare de ti- ella sonrió y ambos volvieron a abrazarse.

Sasuke sonrió, no era el único egoísta y sabia que ella también lo consideraba suyo, pensó en Kurama y en Madara, el zorro tenía algo de razón, pero hasta ahí y su antepasado si era un desgraciado, pero se había roto con ellos dos. Beso la frente de Hinata y sonrió. "Yo sé cuál es su deseo, Sasuke-sama" no se había respondido, por orgullo e incredulidad, pero si tenía un deseo.

_Volverte a ver._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí, Buuu llore con la primera parte, ya de ahí ni cosquillas me hizo xD Jajajaja**

**No ya en serio, jajaja estuvo muy bonito, es pa' que aprendan a no se egoístas jajaja, no les conviene, si algo no es suyo, no lo fuercen, ya se los había dicho en peligroso deseo xD. ¡Gracias a todas las que hicieron posible esta historia! **

**¡Gracias, mil gracias por la paciencia que han tenido! Espero no decepcionarlas con este epilogo, pero sinceramente, no quería que me saliera más emotivo, honestamente llore y saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Gracias otra vez y nos vemos en Sasuke-sensei y Quiero ser atrevida, besos a todas, cuídense, pórtense mal y gracias de nuevo. **

**Kasai**


End file.
